Wow, because You are Naughty, Naughty!
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto sangat sempurna, ya sangat sempurna sampai munculah 'alien-alien' kecil yang merubah kehidupan Naruto jungkir balik. Bersihkan bekas makan kalian! Jangan merengek! Mandi sana sendiri! Jangan kotori rumahku! Nagato pakai celananya! SEJAK KAPAN ADIKKU JADI LIMA! Itachi, kau memiliki seorang adik? Tdak. Kakak, kami numpang tinggal di tempat kakak, ya? Ch:3 SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

"_**Naruto..," wanita yang tergeletak tidak berdaya memanggil anak sulungnya. **_

_**Naruto yang sejak tadi diam menunggu ibunya terbangun dari lamunan. Ia megenggam tangan ibunya, dan mengecup punggung telapak tangan ibunya dengan lembut. Wanita yang tertidur di atas kasur rumah sakit ini adalah ibunya. Orang yang selama ini selalu meng-support Naruto.**_

_**Dengan wajah sendu, Naruto mengelus kening ibunya. Sesekali pemuda itu mengucapkan doa pada Tuhan agar rasa sakit yang diderita ibunya karena mengalami kanker usus menghilang. Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk membalas senyuman Kushina yang selalu terlihat cantik, walaupun wajahnya memucat dan berkerut—termakan oleh penyakit. Sakit hati, sedih, dan penderitaan Naruto, tidaklah sebanyak rasa sakit yang diderita ibunya, namun tetap saja, sakit yang diderita ibunya membuat Naruto sulit untuk tersenyum bahkan mengucapkan kata-kata manis sekalipun.**_

"_**Ibu, ibu mau apa?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut. Ia membuka masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya agar aroma obat tidak tercium. "Ibu sakit? Aku panggilkan dokter, ya?" tanya pemuda ini, ketika ibunya hanya menatap dirinya. **_

_**Kushina mencegah Naruto untuk beranjak pergi. "Ayahmu..," Kushina hanya mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat jantung Naruto serasa dihunus oleh ribuan pedang. Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar permintaan ibunya.**_

_**Naruto mengelus rambut Kushina yang merahnya memudar, sedikit beruban. Kushina tampak kewalahan ketika Naruto hanya diam saja. Berharap anaknya merespon, Kushina memaksakan diri untuk merubah posisi menjadi terduduk. Namun gagal. Tidak ada tenaga sedikitpun di dalam tubuhnya, membuat dirinya melemas karena dia hanya bisa bertahan hidup dengan obat-obatan yang diberikan oleh dokter rumah sakit. **_

"_**Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba ibu," Naruto berusaha memposisikan ibunya untuk tiduran kembali, dan ibunya menurut untuk kali ini. Naruto megenggam tangan ibunya semakin erat. "Dia pasti datang ibu. Percayalah, dia pasti datang," ujar Naruto, walaupun dia tidak yakin bisa memenuhi keinginan ibunya yang hanya tinggalah menghitung hari sebelum ajal menjemputnya. "Ibu percaya, kan, padaku?" setetes air mata membasahi pipi Naruto. Anak muda ini berharap dia tidak berbohong pada ibunya. Ia berharap orang yang dicintai ibunya akan hadir dan duduk di samping ibunya.**_

_**Kushina menggerakan jari-jarinya, menghapus air mata anak sulungnya. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Nak!" bisik Kushina dengan lembut. "Sampai kapanpun, ibu selalu mempercayai anak-anak ibu," lanjutnya. Kushina pun memejamkan matanya, walau untuk membuka mata ia sudah sangat lelah. "Ibu akan menghemat energi untuk ayahmu," lanjut Kushina. "Sampai dia datang," lanjutnya, dengan senyuman penuh keyakinan.**_

"_**Ya, Bu.. beristirahatlah agar kau bisa berbicara banyak pada ayah," bisik Naruto, berusaha menghapus kesedihan di dalam dirinya. "Dia pasti akan datang."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Di kala itu, semua terasa sendiri bagi Naruto. Rasa pedih ketika melihat orang yang disayanginya terbaring sakit, Naruto yakin tidak ada satupun yang merasakan, terutama kesendiriannya di tempat sunyi seperti ini. Rasa sedih terus menyelimuti Naruto, di saat dia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhir ibunya. Harapan terakhir Naruto pun untuk membahagiakan ibunya kandas hanya karena ayahnya sendiri. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hanya sosok kehadiran seorang suamilah yang selalu diminta Kushina pada akhir hidupnya, tidak peduli jika anak sulungnya lah yang selalu menemani Kushina di dalam sakitnya. Kushina selalu menanti suaminya, tetapi… hingga akhir hidupnya, orang yang dicintai Kushina adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak hadir dan melihat dirinya meninggalkan dunia.**_

_**Ya, di saat itu, Naruto bisa merasakan kesedihan Kushina, walaupun Kushina tidaklah mengatakan kesedihan di dalam hatinya. **_

_**Semenjak itupun, semenjak ibunya meninggal, Naruto berpikir, jika dia lebih baik sendiri—tanpa ada cinta yang akan menyakiti hatinya, hingga berakhir seperti kematian ibunya..**_

_**Cinta itu tidak ada, bahkan cinta keluarga sekalipun.**_

_**Setelah itu, Naruto selalu berpikir demikian.**_

_**Dia—Naruto, sama sekali tidak percaya pada cinta.**_

_**Sampai kapanpun.**_

* * *

**Wow, Because You are Naughty, Naughty!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Miss typo, OOC, AU, bahasa cukup kasar, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal tidak baik yang bisa ditemukan di dalam.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, dan bukan untuk dikormesilkan, terlebih untuk menghina pengarang aslinya.**

**Itachi-Naruto: 26 tahun**

**Sasuke: 22 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 18 tahun**

**Deidara: 16 tahun**

**Konan: 14 tahun**

**Nagato: 5 tahun**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Datangnya Mereka**

* * *

_**KALAU**__ orang berpendapat tidak ada manusia sempurna di dunia, itu bohong._

Begitulah pendapat Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda 26 tahun berambut pirang jabrik yang merupakan salah satu_ manager_ tertinggi di perusahaan bonafit. Di Konoha, Naruto memang cukup terkenal sebagai salah satu eksekutif termuda dengan bayaran tertinggi. Sama seperti pria berkelas lainnya; tinggal di apartemen mewah, mempunyai mobil mewah, dan sarapan pagi di jajaran kafe yang isinya hanyalah untuk orang-orang _berduit_ karena harga minuman serta makanan di kafe tersebut yang tidak bisa dikatakan merakyat. Dengan penjelasan tersebut, cukup saja dikatakan jika Naruto adalah pemuda kelas _borzuis._

"Hai, _Naruto-sama_!" sapa tiga wanita yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu namanya. "Pagi!" sapa mereka serentak, dengan diiringi cekikikan kecil.

Tidak perlu mengedipkan sebelah mata untuk mengundang perhatian wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya, hanya membaca koran dengan tenang—di salah satu meja kafe tengah kota—sambil menyeruput kopi, Naruto sudah menarik perhatian banyak wanita, termasuk karyawan-karyawan kantornya. Diibaratkan, dengan hanya menjentikan jari, para putri-putri cantik kencana di Konoha rela bersujud untuknya hanya untuk dinikahi. Namun, tidak ada di dalam kamus Naruto, seseorang bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dia adalah orang yang _perfect_—bagi dirinya sendiri, dan tidak tidak ada yang berhak menyentuh dirinya, selain dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa melayani dirinya sendiri, selain Naruto Uzumaki sendiri! Semua kesempurnaan hanyalah dimiliki oleh Naruto. _Oh, betapa arrogant dan narsis-nya laki-laki ini!_

"Pagi!" jawab Naruto. Ia melihat jam tangan _rado-nya_, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sudah waktunya Naruto berangkat ke kantor.

"Sampai jumpa di kantor, _Naruto-sama_!" sapa gadis-gadis di sekitarnya sembari menatap kagum Naruto. Namun, Naruto hanya memberi senyum terdinginnya, seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan berani mendekati diriku, walau hanya satu meter.'

Wanita-wanita itupun menyayangkan kepergiaan Naruto. Namun, tenang saja. Keesokan hari Naruto pun pasti akan datang ke tempat ini. Keesokan lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi karena Naruto adalah pria _single_ mereka pasti akan melihat Naruto di tempat yang sama dan sedang meminum minuman yang sama. Ya, jadwal pria _single_ mapan seperti Naruto memang sangat mudah ditebak oleh para pengagumnya.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya—masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung tertinggi di antara gedung-gedung yang ada di Kota megapolitan ini. Sebagai _General Manager_ di perusahaan _design and development software_ _Internasional _atau disingkat _Next Innovation (?)_, membuat nama Naruto semakin dipuja oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terlebih, saham yang dimiliki perusahaan—dikhususkan _design_ penampilan ponsel, PC, tablet, dan _notebook_—ini terus meningkat, hingga bisnis mereka tidaklah akan pernah mati, selama teknologi terus berkembang.

Para penjaga depan gedung, serta dua karyawan _receptionist_ memberi hormat pada Naruto, dan Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Pemuda Uzumaki itu berjalan menuju lift sambil mengaduk-aduk isi saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol cairan anti virus dan kuman sebelum menyemprotkan isi botol itu pada tombol lift. Setelah mengelap tombol lift itu dengan tisu dan membuang tisu itu pada tempat sampah terdekat, Naruto barulah menekan tombol tersebut. Dikala pintu lift terbuka, orang-orang di dalam lift sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto, dan seperti ritual pagi hari, mereka haruslah keluar dari dalam lift dikala satu atau lebih petinggi perusahaan hendak menggunakan fasiltas tersebut. Ini memang budaya di Jepang untuk menghormati area privasi pimpinan mereka.

Tring.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Berbeda dengan penampilan di lantai bawah. Pada saat Naruto menginjakan kaki di lantai kerjanya, suasana kerja di lantai—tempat Naruto bekerja—tidak lebih dari sebuah taman bermain anak-anak atau tempat rekreasi. Tempat divisi kerja Naruto tidaklah di _design_ kaku, seperti kantoran kebanyakan. Di tempat itu disediakan sofa, televisi plasma, dan mainan untuk para karyawan selagi mereka asik mencari ide untuk _deadline_ kerjaan mereka. Bahkan benda-benda di ruangan itupun tidaklah dibentuk monoton atau kaku. Semua benda di tempat itu di _design_ oleh perancang ergonomi ternama agar para karyawan di divisi pengembangan _design _tidak mengalami _strees mental_ di saat bekerja. Semua tempat ini benar-benar dirancang manusiawi dan sebaik mungkin untuk para pekerjanya yang dituntut untuk terus mengembangkan kemampuan mereka dalam bidang teknologi!

Banyaknya manusia di tempat itu membuat Naruto mendesah. Ia mengambil _masker_ dari tas ranselnya, lalu menggunakan _masker_ itu untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Sembari menyemprotkan cairan anti virus dan kuman, Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan. Karyawan-karyawan yang dilewati Naruto memberi hormat pada Naruto, dan Naruto hanya memberi anggukan kecil pada mereka. Ya, hanya memberi anggukan sampai pada saatnya mata Naruto menangkap salah satu karyawannya sedang tiduran di sofa dengan sepatu yang masih melekat pada kakinya. Naruto tidaklah peduli jika karyawan itu menelepon pada jam kantor karena yang dibutuhkan perusahaan ini adalah selesainya rancangan mereka pada waktu yang telah ditentukan, bukan kinerja mereka di saat jam kantor, tetapi yang diperhatikan Naruto adalah sepatu karyawan itu yang nyaris mengenai lantai.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, tidak sudi sofa kantornya terkotori, Naruto menghampiri karyawannya itu.

"HAI, _BOSS_!" sapa Kiba sembari cekikikan ketika menerima telepon dari kekasihnya. Ia kembali mendengarkan suara kekasihnya. Tugasnya yang telah selesai membuat Kiba terlihat santai.

"Turunkan sepatumu, Inuzuka!" dari balik _masker_ Naruto berbicara. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kiba.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Sayang," Kiba meminta izin pada kekasihnya untuk berhenti berbicara sejenak. Kiba menatap Naruto. "Apa _Boss_?!" tanya Kiba, tidak terlalu jelas mendengar omongan Naruto, ketika diapun sedang menerima telepon. "Kau ingin berbicara dengan kekasihku?" tanya Kiba, ngaco.

"Turunkan se—

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…," tawa Lee yang merupakan karyawan paling aktif di tempat ini. Lee sangat senang menonton acara humor sebelum bekerja, hingga dia kerap kali lupa diri. "LUCU BANGET SUMPAH! SUMPAH _BOSS_ LUCU, DEH!" teriak Lee, seperti orang gila. Tetapi Naruto tidak peduli. Naruto bahkan mulai merasa jika Lee mentertawakan dirinya, bukan film itu.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Percuma saja dia berbicara pada Kiba, jika suasana kantornya tidak kondusif seperti ini. Naruto melirik kiri-kanan, mencari suatu benda. Iapun menemukan sebuah kertas hvs kosong di atas meja dekat Naruto, dan mengambil kertas tersebut. "Chk…," decak Naruto sembari menurunkan kaki Kiba dari atas pegangan sofa dengan menggunakan kertas itu. Ia segera membuang kertas itu, dan menyemprotkan cairan _pembersih_ ke tangannya. Sukses sudah tangan Naruto menjadi wangi, seharum _mint_.

Kiba tercengang melihat tingkah _Boss-nya_ yang selalu peduli pada kebersihan. _Boss-nya_ memang paling hebat di antara semua orang, kalau soal kebersihan. Jika masalah kerjaan, _Boss-nya_ satu lagi yang lebih hebat dan mantap. _Boss-nya_ yang satu lagi itu, bisa menyelesaikan kerjaan anak buahnya dalam waktu 45.01 detik, ketika Naruto 45.02 detik. Beda satu detik menurut semua orang, tapi tetap saja _Boss-nya_ yang itu yang paling hebat kalau dilihat dari waktu bekerja.

Selesai membicarakan _Boss-nya_ di pikirannya sendiri, Kiba tersadar dari lamunannya dikala kekasihnya terus berteriak dari seberang sana. Bersantai kembali di atas sofa, Kiba menaikan kakinya selagi Naruto tidak melihat. "Hai, Sayang? Apa putus?! Kenapa?! Hah, suara _Boss-ku_ lebih bagus? Bariton? Dia kan pakai _masker_?!" Kiba tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kedua _Boss-nya_ selalu di atas angin, dan bisa memikat siapapun walau cuman dengan suara di dalam _masker._

Kiba pun berakhir menghancurkan laptop-nya, ketika dia baru sadar jika di dalam laptop itu terdapat kerjaan yang baru saja diselesaikannya dan pada siang ini harus diperlihatkan pada Naruto.

Matilah Kiba!

.

.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki, menuju ruangannya. Ia hendak menaiki tangga, dan menuju lantai dua ketika tubuhnya hampir tertabrak oleh karyawannya yang sedang asyik berlagak menjadi seorang pemain sirkus. Karyawannya itu menggunakan sepeda sambil melempar-lempar gelas plastik. Ia menggunakan helm yang ceritanya untuk keamanan—_dirinya sendiri. _Sedangkan karyawan-karyawan yang lain asyik bertepuk-tangan menyemangati tingkah gila karyawan tersebut, seperti monyet di dalam saja selamat dari Naruto, karyawannya itu sudah menabrak gadis yang sibuk membawa berkas-berkas menuju ruangan direktur utama perusahaan ini. Seperti penari balet, tubuh wanita itu berputar, terpelanting, dan ia berteriak meminta tolong pada siapapun pria perjaka dan tampan di tempat ini agar menangkapnya. Namun tidak ada satu orang pun laki-laki yang mau menangkap wanita itu karena mereka terlalu _malas._

BRUK!

Kecelakaan tidak diduga-duga pun terjadi di tempat ini, dan untung saja tidak sedikitpun di antara korban yang mengalami luka. Namun, tetap saja wanita yang tertimpa sepeda serta penumpang sepeda itu meringis kesakitan—_sakit hati._

"Hei, hati-hati!" seru Naruto dari balik _masker-nya_. Ia melangkah menuju karyawannya, lalu sempat-sempatnya menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke udara sekitar para korban kecelakaan kecil itu sebelum membantu para korban tersebut. Naruto pun cepat-cepat membersihkan tangannya dikala selesai menolong korban-korban itu.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua korban pun berhasil bangkit. Naruto _mendeath glare_ karyawannya, dan juga wanita yang tertabrak itu karena bekerja tidak melihat sekitar, dan hanya fokus pada berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Maaf, _Boss_!" wanita itu serta tersangka membungkuk minta maaf.

"Lain kali hati-hati," peringat Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tetapi baru saja dia akan menaiki tangga kembali, seorang karyawan berlari ke arah dirinya, dan melihat penampilan laki-laki itu, Naruto langsung mengernyitkan dahi, sedikit menjaga jarak—tidak ingin disentuh.

"_Boss_!" teriak karyawan itu dengan sangat antusias. Di tangannya terdapat laptop yang isinya ingin diperlihatkan pada Naruto. Melihat cara laki-laki itu berlari, Naruto menjadi ingat pada sosok tubuh titan yang berada di manga kesayangannya—_attack of Titan._

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, menanti laki-laki itu di bawah tangga. Ia mengulum senyum penghinaannya dari balik_ masker._

"_Boss_, _Boss_, bagaimana dengan aplikasi yang ini? Apakah sudah sesuai rencana?" laki-laki itu hendak menunjukan isi laptopnya ke hadapan Naruto, tetapi Naruto segera memberi aba-aba dengan gerakan tangan agar laki-laki itu menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. "A—ada apa, _Boss_?" kata laki-laki itu, takut jika Naruto tidak menerima idenya sebelum dia memperlihatkan ide tersebut.

Naruto menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke arah tubuh karyawan di hadapannya. "Bersihkan laptopmu dulu, setelah itu baru kau bawa laptopmu ke ruanganku," kata Naruto, dan membuat laki-laki itu lega. Rupanya, Naruto hanya ingin dirinya terlihat bersih setelah empat hari tidak mandi. "Oh, ya! Mandilah terlebih dahulu dan jangan lupa gunakan sarung tangan untuk membawa laptop itu setelah kau selesai membersihkannya," lanjutnya, menjelaskan keinginannya dengan _detail. _"Kau mengerti?"

Laptop itupun dipegang dengan menggunakan satu tangan oleh pemiliknya. "Siap, _BOSS_!" kata karyawan Naruto sembari memberi hormat. Iapun berlari-lari kecil, senang dan penuh percaya diri jika hasil kerjanya selama beberapa hari ini akan disukai oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat tingkah seluruh anak buahnya. Inilah kehidupan Naruto setiap hari. Hidup di kediaman yang mewah, bertransportasi dengan kendaraan mewah, dan mengurusi karyawan-karyawannya yang pintar sekaligus unik. Ya, kehidupan Naruto tidaklah monoton dibandingkan para pekerja lainnya. Dia sangat menikmati kehidupannya sekarang, walaupun tidak ada satupun orang yang _mengisi_ kehidupannya.

Hidup dengan dirinya sendiri sangat sempurna bagi Naruto!

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Aroma farpum wanita langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungnya, walaupun Naruto sudah memakai _masker. _Naruto _mendeath glare_ rekan seruangannya. Iapun mulai menyemprotkan cairan kebersihan ke sekeliling ruangannya seiring Naruto jalan menuju tempat kerjanya. Naruto menatap Itachi Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan ini. Tetapi, Itachi hanya duduk santai sambil menatap laptop di hadapannya. Naruto tahu dengan pasti jika Itachi tidaklah pulang ke rumah, melainkan bermalam dengan _mainannya._

"Ini benar-benar farpum murahan," komentar Naruto. Ia membersihkan meja dan laptopnya sebelum mulai bekerja. "Aku berharap kau tidak tidur dengan salah satu mahasiswamu—_lagi,_" Naruto menatap Itachi dari balik kaca matanya. "Memikirkannya saja aku sudah jijik," Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan dirinya disentuh oleh orang-orang kotor dan bau keringat.

"Mereka adalah gadis-gadis manis dengan _segelan_ masih utuh," jawab Itachi dengan seenaknya. Ia mulai mengetik beberapa kode pada laptopnya sebelum _meng-run_ aplikasi yang baru saja dibuatnya. "Aku adalah pria sehat dengan uang melimpah Naruto. Untuk apalagi aku mempunyai uang dan kepintaran selain membagi-baginya dengan makhluk-makhluk berkilau dan manis seperti itu? Selain mereka mendapatkan nilai dan popularitas, mereka pun mendapatkan keuntungan karena dibuka _segelnya_ oleh laki-laki hebat seperti diriku," Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah laptop, memastikan jika _design-nya_ cukup jelas untuk dibaca oleh calon pengguna.

Naruto merasa mual ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi. "Kau sakit," kata Naruto, dan Itachi hanya membalas perkataan Naruto dengan senyuman.

Itachi, begitu panggilannya, sahabat Naruto semenjak di S1 dulu. Laki-laki jenius yang telah membangun perusahaan besar ini bersama Naruto. Ia adalah pewaris dari Keluarga Uchiha, dan orang-orang selalu menyebutnya _si bertangan dingin. _Memang dari generasi ke generasi, Uchiha dikenal sebagai keluarga yang selalu sukses dalam bidang bisnis. Contoh nyatanya saja Itachi Uchiha, laki-laki ini telah mengubah bisnis keluarganya dari perusahaan perfilman menjadi bisnis _design_ teknologi. Berangkat dari nol, dan berakhir menjadi miliader. Naruto bersama Itachi, hanya dalam waktu sekejap telah menjadi miliader, dan tentu saja keberhasilan mereka tidak terlepas dari usaha karyawan-karyawan mereka yang dulunya adalah kakak angkatan, maupun adik angkatan semasa kuliah.

"Aplikasinya sudah selesai. Aku tinggal mengujinya pada _user_ sebelum aku memastikan jika proyek yang aku buat ini layak diorbitkan atau tidak," Itachi menuliskan secarik kertas pada memo. "Mudah-mudahan, aplikasi ini bisa mempermudah anak-anak untuk bermain sambil belajar dengan menggunakan ponsel," lanjutnya.

Naruto menatap Itachi dari balik layar laptopnya. Iapun memutar kursinya ke arah meja komputer. Naruto menyalakan komputernya. "Terkadang aku bosan karena _user_ kita hanyalah seputar anak-anak dan remaja, atau para _user_ yang sudah pandai mengguankan _gadget_" lanjutnya. "Aku ingin mencari sesuatu yang lain," lanjut Naruto. Ia mengetikan _password_ pada komputernya, dan menanti sebentar komputernya untuk _merefresh._

Itachi yang duduk berseberangan dengan Naruto menatap Naruto. "Contohnya?"

Naruto membalas tatapan Itachi. "_User_ yang memiliki kemampuan terbatas, serta… manula?" tawar Naruto dengan nada yang cukup tidak yakin.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, impian Itachi adalah membuat aplikasi untuk pengguna yang Naruto sebutkan tadi. Namun, sejenius-jeniusnya seseorang pasti mempunyai batas kemampuan, terlebih jika menyangkut manusia. Itachi yang bisa dengan mudah membuat aplikasi tidaklah merasa yakin dan percaya diri jika kemampuannya bisa digunakan untuk membuat suatu aplikasi yang dapat membantu orang-orang yang memiliki keterbatasan tertentu dan manula. Ya, _mengsurvey_ orang-orang seperti itu sangatlah sulit, bahkan bisa memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Walaupun berhasil, perusahaan ini akan tertinggal terlalu jauh dari _kompetitor_ karena terus berkutat di proyek yang sama.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, tetapi… hal tersebut terlalu sulit bagi kita yang baru saja berkembang…," Itachi menghela nafas berat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, menenangkan sendi-sendi ototnya. "Kau tahu sendiri, bukan, dalam dunia bisnis, terkadang untuk mendapatkan uang bukan hanya otak saja yang kita gunakan, melainkan kecepatan dalam mengerjakan suatu hal dan kecepatan memasuki peluang yang ada dibandingkan kompetitor. Kita bukan hanya bermain keahlian, tapi bermain waktu Naruto," Itachi menatap Naruto yang nampak kurang setuju dengan pemahamannya. "Kita bukanlah lagi di dunia pendidikan, melainkan di dunia liar yang bernama… dunia bisnis."

Naruto hanya terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi. Ekspresinya masih mengisyaratkan ketidaksetujuan.

Naruto dan Itachi memang sahabat sangat dekat. Walaupun mereka sering berselisih paham atau menemukan ketidakcocokan. Sama-sama pintar, dan bersahabat bukanlah berarti mereka memiliki hobby yang sama. Naruto lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan diri-sendiri, ketika Itachi lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan para wanita yang memujanya. Dikala Naruto tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau kotor, Itachi akan lebih suka melakukan ekperimen dengan apapun, walaupun pakaiannya akan dipenuhi oleh noda. Ya, mereka terlalu sangat kontras untuk dikatakan sahabat. Sampai-sampai banyak orang menilai, jika mereka bersahabat hanya untuk saling memanfaatkan. Padahal pada dasarnya, Naruto dan Itachi sendiri saja yang tahu, jika mereka berdua selalu nyambung jika berbicara, dan merasa nyaman jika mendiskusikan banyak hal dalam rencana-rencana mereka di masa depan.

"Jika berbicara mengenai ekonomi, aku setuju…," bisik Naruto, tetapi Itachi masih bisa mendengarnya. "Tetapi membuat aplikasi untuk mereka, itu masilah cita-citaku," ujar Naruto, dan Itachi mengerti dengan pasti apa maksud sahabatnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti..," jawab Itachi sebelum kembali bekerja. "Aku sangat mengerti dengan apa yang kau pikirkan."

**Tazmaniadevil**

Hiruk-pikuk di kota megapolitan tidaklah akan pernah berakhir. Walaupun jarak apartemen Naruto yang mewah itu tidaklah jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, namun, kemacetan kota tidaklah dapat dihindarkan. Naruto harus rela mengantri selama berjam-jam untuk tiba di kediamannya, dan ketika mobilnya sudah maju ada saja kejadian yang tidak terprediksi, seperti motor yang menabrak mobil di depannya, lalu pengendra mobil dan motor itu saling menyalahkan, hingga berkelahi. Suasana akhir musim panas ini semakin saja terasa menyebalkan ketika pertengkaran di hadapan mobil Naruto semakin banyak menyita waktunya.

Pada waktu hampir tengah malam, akhirnya, Naruto tiba di apartemennya yang pada akhir tahun ini akan selesai cicilannya. Apartemen ini adalah apartemen idaman Naruto semasa Naruto kuliah dulu. Tempatnya terkenal elite, sehingga tidak mungkin ada kecoa maupun binatang menjijikan yang tinggal di sekitar apartemen ini. Pemandangannya pun paling baik di antara aparteman yang ada di kota ini. Setiap lantai memiliki pemandangan tersendiri, dan Naruto memilih lantai yang cukup atas agar bisa melihat pemandangan kota secara kesuluruhan dari balik jendela besar. Selain tempatnya yang indah, fasilitas di apartemen ini sangatlah memuaskan. Perawatan kebersihan untuk setiap kamar pun bisa dipanggil setiap saat, walaupun harus ada harga tambahan untuk perawatan di luar jam kerja. Oleh karena itu, setiap akhir pekan, Naruto selalu menghemat pengeluarannya dengan cara membersihkan kamar apartemen sendiri, dan Naruto akan memanggil _cleaning service_ di waktu itu, jika pada hari libur ia harus tetap bekerja. Bagi Naruto, kebersihan adalah nomor satu, berapapun biayanya.

Sepatu vantopel Naruto mengetuk lantai marmer apartemen itu. Naruto membersihkan tangannya selesai menekan tombol lift sembari melangkahkan kaki—menuju kamarnya. Suasana apartemen ini tidaklah pernah bising karena rata-rata penghuni apartemen ini adalah pekerja seperti dirinya. Orang-orang di dalam apartemen ini akan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar setelah tiba. Tidak heran jika penghuni apartemen ini tidak mengenal tetangga sebelahnya sekalipun.

"Kunci, kunci, kunci," Naruto mencari _card key-nya_. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi tas ranselnya. "Kunci, nah dapat!" Naruto berseru riang. Tetapi belum saja tiba di depan pintunya, langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia menatap sekumpulan orang yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. "Kalian…," hanya itulah yang Naruto bisa ucapkan ketika melihat segerombolan bocah di depan kamarnya. Tamu yang kehadirannya tidaklah pernah Naruto pikirkan sedikitpun.

"KAKAK!" serentak anak-anak itu menyapa Naruto. Mereka berlari ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto segera melangkah mundur, menghindari anak-anak itu. "KAMI DATANG!" kata tamu tanpa diundang itu.

"U—untuk apa kalian kemari?" tanya Naruto dengan nada horror. Ia menatap wajah Nagato—adik terkecilnya yang mulutnya kotor, sisa ice cream cone cokelat. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat mulut itu. Ia bersyukur tidak tersentuh oleh makhluk-makhluk kotor ini.

"Kami akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang," kata Konan, gadis yang penampilannya sangat _fashionable_ dan feminim. Ia tersenyum manis, ketika Naruto tersenyum kecut. Anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil, walaupun semenarik ini—_kotor_.

"A—apa?" Naruto menatap seram. "Jangan seenaknya! Kalian cepat pulang!" Naruto membentak adik-adiknya. Ia melewati adik-adiknya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu.

"Tapi kami diperintah kemari oleh ayah," Deidara berkata, dan membuat Naruto mematung di tempat. Jari-jari Naruto memegang knop pintu dengan sangat kuat. "Kak Naru…," Deidara memastikan jika Naruto mendengar setiap perkataannya. Ekpsresi Deidara sedikit khawatir ketika melihat tubuh Naruto bergetar.

Tanpa berbicara dengan adiknya, Naruto membuka pintu. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen, tetapi dia segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat di depan wajah adiknya, ketika adik-adiknya itu hendak masuk.

Perlakuan kasarN Naruto membuat Kyuubi yang sejak tadi diam berang. Ia menatap pintu apartemen kakaknya dengan bengis. "HEI, BRENGSEK! SETIDAKNYA KAU MENYAPA KAMI SETELAH KAMI JAUH-JAUH KEMA—

KRIET!

Pintu apartemen kembali membuka. Naruto kembali muncul dari balik pintu apartemen itu.

Rasa takut pada kakaknya membuat Kyuubi secara spontan membalikan badannya. Ia menatap pintu kamar di seberang pintu kamar apartemen Naruto. "HEI, BRENGSEK! KAU JANGAN RIBUT TERUS! KAU TAHU?! KAKAKKU BARU SAJA PULANG!" maki Kyuubi pada kamar yang tidak ada penghuninya sama sekali karena penghuninya tersebut sedang pergi keluar negeri. Kyuubi melakukan alibi ketika dia hampir ketahuan memaki Naruto. "DASAR KAU TIDAK TAHU DIRI! I—iya kan adik-adik?!" Kyuubi memberi sinyal pada adik-adiknya. Ia bahkan menginjak kaki Deidara yang hanya mengangakan mulutnya karena tingkah gila kakaknya. "Cepat bantu aku..," bisik Kyuubi di telinga Deidara. Ia memberi sinyal pada Deidara jika Naruto sedang menyaksikan aksi mereka.

"O—oh," Deidara mengerti. Deidara pun mulai menyiapkan diri untuk bertingkah gila seperti kakak keduanya. "I—IYA! KAU MEMBUAT O—ONAR SAJA! DASAR KAU TIDAK TAHU DIRI! MONYET KAMU! YA, KAMU MONYET RI—RI—

BRAK!

Naruto menutup kembali pintunya, pusing dengan teriakan orang-orang di depan pintunya.

Konan yang sejak tadi menyaksikan aksi heboh kedua kakaknya menatap jijik Deidara dan Kyuubi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Konan dengan nada sok dewasa. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu Naruto yang sudah benar-benar tertutup rapat. "Jika aku Kak Naru, pasti akupun akan menutup pintu itu," Konan mendesis, dan kakinya mulai gatal untuk menendang kakaknya. "ISH Kalian dasar bodoh!" Konan mengacak-acak rambutnya, stress. Lalu, sadar dengan penampilannya yang memburuk, Konan pun segera menata kerapihan rambutnya kembali. "Penampilanku, penampilanku," gumam Konan, heboh sendiri.

Makian Konan membuat emosi Deidara meningkat. "Jangan kau berkata sok bisa jika kaupun tidak melakukan apapun," Deidara siap menjitak kepala Konan. Ia mendekati Konan, dan Kyuubi cepat-cepat menengahi kedua saudaranya yang mulai bermain urat.

Konan mengibaskan rambut pendeknya, sok anggun. "Tidak _level_ aku bertengkar denganmu," katanya, semakin menyebalkan. Konan memalingkan mukanya, bergaya tidak mau menatap Deidara.

"KAU!" Deidara sudah siap menendang Konan.

"Cudah.. cudah," Nagato, bocah TK kecil menengahi ketiga kakaknya. "Dimanyaaa kalau kica-kica cemuaaaa balik ke mobil?" usul Nagato, bocah yang sudah mengantuk jika harus terus menunggu kakak pertamanya. "Kita ngoblolnyaaa dicana aja…," katanya, dengan gaya cadel Nagato yang sangat khas. "Cayaa bobo, kakak-kakak cemua cali jalan keyual buat macalah inyi…," katanya, mau ambil enaknya saja dia. "Inyi udah waktunya Nato bobo," katanya, memanggil nama kecilnya—Nato—dengan sangat _baik._ "Kakak nyak mau kan Nato pipis di celana?" memang Nagato jika bobo terlambat akan pipis di celana pada tengah malam.

Ketiga anak Namikaze yang sedang bersitegang saling tatap. Sepertinya usul Nagato ada benarnya juga. Daripada mereka ribut di depan kamar seperti ini, lebih baik mereka kembali ke mobil dan membicarakan semua ini. Sepakat, semua anak-anak Namikaze pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka, menuju ke tempat dimana mobil mereka berada.

.

.

.

Satu-persatu anak-anak Namikaze memasuki mobil. Nagato langsung mengambil posisi untuk tidur di dalam mobil limosine itu, ketika ketiga Namikaze lainnya terus mengutuk nasib mereka yang menjadi tidak menentu seperti ini.

"Bagaimana?" suara bariton dari arah bangku pengemudi membuat anak-anak Namikaze berhenti mendumel.

Kaca pembatas antara bagian penumpang dan bangku pemudi itu terbuka. Sekarang, anak-anak Namikaze bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi mobil ini. Sasuke adalah tangan kanan Namikaze Minato. Ia adalah orang kepercayaan Minato, dan orang yang sekarang ini memegang perusahaan Namikaze. Semenjak tiba di Jepang, anak-anak Namikaze akan diurus oleh Sasuke sampai Naruto siap menerima anak-anak ini. Entah apa maksud dari Minato, tetapi anak-anak Namikaze dipaksa harus pergi ke Jepang, menemui Naruto, dan tinggal bersama Naruto, ketika Sasuke pun akan ikut tinggal bersama Naruto. Namun, untuk lebih mudahnya, Sasuke memberi saran agar adik-adik Naruto saja yang lebih dahulu maju sebelum diapun ikut izin menumpang tinggal di dalam rumah Naruto. Memang ini terdengar sangat kurang ajar, namun Sasuke beserta Namikaze mempunyai alasan khusus untuk tinggal bersama Naruto. Alasan yang pastinya tidak akan bisa mereka katakan sekarang pada Naruto yang notabene sudah tidak pernah peduli dengan keberadaan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mau menerima kami," kata Konan menjelaskan. "Bahkan untuk mendengarkan kami dan mengizinkan kami masuk saja dia tidak mau," lanjutnya, Konan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ia seperti sangat membenci kami."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Konan. "Tidak mungkin dia membenci kalian. Dia pasti hanya tidak ingin diganggu saja," kata Sasuke.

"Lalu kami harus bagaimana, Kak Sasuke?" tanya Deidara, ketika diapun sudah mengantuk, dan tidak sanggup lagi berpikir. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, dan waktunya untuk Deidara tidur.

Deidara melihat mata anak-anak Namikaze—minus Nagato—sudah sayup-sayup, sulit untuk terbuka. "Kalian tidur saja dulu," Sasuke memberi usul. "Besok pagi mari kita beraksi lagi," lanjut Sasuke.

Ketiga anak-anak Namikaze saling pandang. Mereka pun mengangguk setuju dan mulai mengambil posisi nyaman untuk tidur di dalam mobil mewah ini. Ketiga Namikaze mengambil posisi duduk, dan siaga, ketika Sasuke tetap terjaga, menjaga anak-anak itu. Sejenak Sasuke menatap bangunan mewah di hadapannya. Di dalam sana, terdapat laki-laki yang menjadi kakak anak-anak ini? Sasuke menjadi was-was dengan nasib keempat anak ini. Ia takut jika Naruto tidak akan menerima keberadaan anak-anak ini, ketika kenyataan mengatakan di tempat ini hanya Naruto saja yang dimiliki anak-anak ini.

"Dingin..," gumam Nagato sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Kepalanya tidur di atas paha Konan, ketika kakinya terbaring di atas paha Deidara.

Kyuubi yang masih cukup terjaga melepas jaketnya. Dengan ekspresi setengah mengantuk, Kyuubi menyelimuti adik terkecilnya. Iapun memperbaiki jaket Konan dan Deidara sebelum kembali tertidur. Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihat aksi Kyuubi yang biasanya kasar pada adik-adiknya.

_Mereka adalah anak-anak manis…_

_Aku yakin, kaupun demikian, Naruto…_

_Walaupun aku tidak mengenalmu.._

_Tapi aku yakin, sifatmu tidak akan jauh berbeda seperti mereka…_

Sasuke membatin, dan diapun mulai menyalakan musik. Di dalam mobil itu, musik tenang melantun, menjadi lagu _selamat malam_ bagi anak-anak Namikaze.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Keesokan harinya…_

Kemunculan adik-adik Naruto membuat Naruto terjaga sepanjang malam. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat adik-adiknya, dan tiba-tiba anak-anak itu muncul di depan kediamannya. Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak-anak itu, tetapi dia seharusnya tidak usah peduli. Anak-anak itu diasuh oleh orang yang tepat, yaitu ayahnya, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk mempedulikan kehadiran anak-anak itu. Anak-anak itu datang pasti hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Oh iya, berbicara tentang tahun ajaran, sekarang ini… mereka semua kelas berapa? Naruto sampai lupa umur adik-adiknya.

Cuaca yang mulai cerah membuat Naruto bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya. Ia beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, mengenakan sandal kamar sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Naruto menatap wajahnya dari cermin di dalam kamar mandi. Ia membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya sebelum mengambil handuk dan mempersiapkan diri ke kantor. Di saat ia baru saja selesai membuka kancing piyamanya, suara bel pintu terdengar dan membuat aktivitas Naruto terhenti sejenak.

Ting..Tong… Ting.. Tong..

Suara bel pintu Naruto tidak henti-hentinya berbunyi.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Dengan langkah kasar pemuda Uzumaki itupun pergi ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan menatap pengunjung yang sudah diduganya. Sangat diduganya. "Ada apa?!" tanya Naruto dengan ketus pada keempat adiknya yang masih saja ngotot untuk berkunjung ke dalam apartemennya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat kerja," Naruto menyandarkan lengannya pada bingkai pintu, membuat posisi dirinya terlihat seperti sebuah obyek lukisan yang sangat indah, terlebih ketika kancing pakaian Naruto terbuka. _Sungguh sexy!_

"Kakak..," gumam Deidara dengan ekspresi memohon. "Kami lapar..," katanya, dengan nada merajuk. "Ayo, ajak kami ma—

Nagato menarik ujung pakaian Deidara, menghentikan perkataan Deidara. "Kak Dei, Nato mau—pi—

"Diam Nagato! Kau jangan rewel," Deidara membentak adiknya yang merengek walaupun keadaan sedang serius. Ia kembali menatap Naruto ketika keadaan mulai tenang kembali. "—ajak kami makan pagi, Kak Naru..," lanjut Deidara. Ia akan menyentuh tangan kakaknya, tapi gerakan menghindar Naruto lebih cepat dibandingkan gerakan Deidara.

"Aku sibuk," Naruto menolak permintaan adiknya mentah-mentah. "Kalian mempunyai uang, kan? Kenapa tidak kalian makasan saja sen—

"Kak Naluuu, Na—Nato..," Nagato menatap Naruto dengan mata puppy _eyes-nya_, memotong perkataan Naruto, dan Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat gerakan Nagato seperti menahan… menahan..pipis?

"Kami akan traktir kakak kalau begitu. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu makanan yang sehat dan cocok buat kami," lanjut Deidara—mengalihkan fokus Naruto dari Nagato. Dia memang paling egois, walaupun pandai merajuk. "Kakak, kami baru saja tiba disini. Masa kakak tega membiarkan kami luntang-lantung di kota besar ini," Deidara menatap saudara-saudaranya yang lain. "Benar, kan?"

"Iya, kakak!" jawab saudara-saudara Deidara, minus Naruto dan Kyuubi. "Benar, kan, Kak Kyuu?" tanya Deidara, ketika Kyuubi hanya diam saja. "KAK KYUUBI!" teriak Deidara.

"Kak Dei..," Nagato berusaha menghentikan perbincangan di antara Naruto dan Deidara. "Kak Nalu..," Nagato menatap Naruro kembali. Tetapi Naruto hanya menatap heran Nagato, berantisipasi.

Naruto berhenti menatap Nagato. Ia menatap pemuda berambut pirang panjang di hadapannya. "Sepertinya, dia tidak baik-baik sa—

"Iya, iya..," jawab Kyuubi dengan nada malas karena dia baru saja bangun tidur, memotong perkataan Naruto. Sama saja seperti Deidara, ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan rengekan Nagato.

"Kak Naru, Kak Naruto dengar kami, kan?" Deidara berusaha mendapatkan persetujuan Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar ocehan Deidara. Ia lebih fokus pada adik terkecilnya yang sedang kasak-kusuk menahan pipis. Dengan panik mata Nagato melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia seperti mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghentikan masalahnya. Dikala Nagato semakin panik, ia melihat sebuah pot bunga yang tersimpan di depan apartemen Naruto. Mata Naruto memincing tajam. Firasat Naruto mengatakan jika pot bunga tersebut tidak akan baik-baik saja. Dengan langkah diam-diam, Nagato menghampiri pot bunga itu. Ia mulai membuka sleting celananya.

"—jadi begitu Kak Naru. Kami akan bersekolah di tempat i—

"Di—dia mau apa?" Naruto memotong perkataan Deidara yang sejak tadi mengoceh, tetapi tidak didengarkan sama sekali oleh Naruto.

"Hah, maksud Kak Naru?" Deidara tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

Dengan ragu dan _horror_, Naruto menunjuk Nagato. "Di—dia mau apa?!" seru Naruto, ketika Nagato mulai mengeluarkan junior kecilnya untuk ditunjukan pada pot bunga. "Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti aku pikirkan, kan?" Naruto berharap jika Nagato tidak akan benar-benar mengencingi pot bunga itu.

Seluruh adik-adik Naruto serentak melihat ke arah Nagato. "Ohhh..," gumam mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan cengiran sangat lebar. "Pipis, kakak!" kata mereka, kompak sekali. "Biarkan saja dia. Pipis di pagi hari itu sehat," lanjut mereka dengan ekspresi manis, tidak ada dosa sama sekali.

_Pi—pipis?_

_A—apa?!_

"JANGAAANNN!" spontan Naruto mendorong adik-adiknya yang menghalangi jalan. Ia berlari ke arah Nagato.

Dengan wajah senang dan memerah Nagato sudah siap mengeluarkan hasratnya di pot bunga, kontras dengan bunga di dalam pot itu yang harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima ajal karena sebentar lagi akan terkena _polusi._

"JANGAN PIPIS DI POT BUNGA!" teriak Naruto sembari megendong Nagato. Ia cepat-cepat membawa Nagato ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Junior Nagato yang belum masuk kandang terjepit tubuh Naruto, kasihan sekali.

"HUWEEEEEEE… NAGATO MAU PIPIS!" teriak Nagato, memberontak. Di saat sedikit lagi Nagato akan mendapatkan kebahagiannya, Naruto langsung merengutnya atau lebih tepatnya menunda kebahagiaan Nagato. "KAKAK, LEPAS! LEPAS! POT BUNYAAAAAAA!" teriak Nagato, histeris dikala ia sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan kencing paginya. "Po—potiii bunya..," wajah Nagato memerah, ketika dia merasakanya celananya mulai basah. "Uhhh…," Nagato cengar-cengir tidak jelas, sukses mendapatkan kebahagiannya.

Adik-adik Naruto yang tertinggal belakang saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi miris.

Naruto terpaku di tempat di saat sesuatu yang hangat mengenai dadanya yang tidak terbungkus kain sedikit pun. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat itu mengalir menuju perutnya. Tidak perlu melihat atau berpikir dengan memakai otak jeniusnya untuk mengetahui cairan yang sekarang ini menempel pada tubuh Naruto. Seratus persen Naruto tahu jika adik terkecilnya telah mengencingi tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh bergetar menahan jijik, dan wajah kehilangan roh, Naruto menatap tubuhnya yang terkena cairan menjijikan itu.

"Na—Nato mincaaaa maappp kakak..," gumam Nagato di saat melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang nampak menderita. "Kakak mau kan maapin Nato?" dengan nada sangat manis Nagato merajuk. "Kakak~" kata Nagato, genit.

"Ka—kau..," bibir Naruto bergetar dikala adik kecilnya memeluk dirinya. "Ka—kau..," Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Nato cayang kakak," dengan manisnya Nagato memeluk Naruto. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto. Bisa dilihat tanda _love_ langsung terbang di sekitar Nagato ketika mengucapkan kata itu.

Naruto menepis tanda cinta yang terbang di sekitarnya tersebut. Tidak ada cinta dalam kamusnya. Apalagi cinta pipis macam ini. "Ka—kau..," suara Naruto yang serak masih tertahan di dalam. Bau pesing mulai tercium di dalam apartemennya. "KA—KAU KENAPA TIDAK BISA MENAHAN SEBENTAR SAJA?!" suara Naruto yang sangat keras akhirnya mengguncang seluruh penghuni apartemen mewah ini. Naruto pun berlari dengan cepat ke arah kamar mandi dengan kamar mandi. Seluruh adik-adik Naruto yang melihat adegan nista itu hanya menatap Naruto dan Nagato dengan miris.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

"Di—dia akan baik-baik saja,kan?" Konan menatap kedua kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang menatap _horror_ pintu kamar mandi itu.

Bunyi siraman air dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar seiring jeritan kedinginan seorang bocah.

"Sepertinya tidak..," kata Deidara dengan ekspresi takut. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa kedinginannya Nagato sekarang ketika harus dimandikan oleh kakak pertamanya. Ketiga Namikaze yang tersisa pun memutuskan untuk menunggu kakak mereka dan adik kecil mereka selesai mandi di ruang tamu.

"HUWEEEEEEE… NATO 'NYAAAAAAAKKK MAU MANDIII!" teriak Nagato, histeris dikala rambutnya diberi shampoo oleh Naruto. "NATO 'NNNNNYYYYAAAAKKKK MAUUUUU!" Nagato mencoba lari ke arah pintu kamar mandi tetap ditahan oleh Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itupun menyiramkan air ke kepala Nagato. "DINGIIINNNNNN!" teriak Nagato dengan tangisan pilu dikala kakak-kakaknya yang tidak bertanggung jawab di luar sana memasang _ear phone _pada lubang telinga mereka, enggan mendengar jeritan adik mereka.

"DIAAAMMM!" Naruto pun sama frustasi nya dengan Nagato.

.

.

BRUK!

Sudah keseratus dua puluh kalinya Naruto membenturkan kening ke atas meja kerja.

Itachi yang sedang sibuk membaca rekap hasil survey melihat rekan kerjanya. Tidak biasanya Naruto tidak semangat kerja. Pemuda itu biasanya langsung membuka komputer dan laptop ketika tiba di depan meja kerjanya. Namun sekarang, sudah berjam-jam ini Naruto hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja, dan sesekali menyemprotkan cairan anti kuman dan virus ke seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto tampak depresi dan tertekan, apakah dia baru saja menginjak kotoran binatang? Itachi yang seruangan dengan Naruto mulai merasa gerah dengan sikap Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Itachi, akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

Naruto menatap Itachi sejenak, lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja. "A—aku mau mati saja," gumamnya, terdengar sangat putus-asa.

"Kau seperti baru mendapatkan kabar akan mempunyai anak dari wanita yang tidak kamu cintai saja," Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengangkat empat jarinya ke hadapan Itachi.

"E—empat?! Kau akan memiliki empat anak?" seru Itachi. Ia hampir menjatuhkan tablet yang di atas mejanya karena terkejut dengan informasi yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa? Mereka kembar atau kau menghamili seorang janda?" baru kali ini Uchiha Itachi banyak bertanya, seperti sedang mengsurvey Naruto saja.

Naruto menatap Itachi. Ekpresinya nampak tersiksa. "Mereka bukan anakku," gumam Naruto, dengan intonasi yang sangat lemah.

Lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil membuat Itachi terkejut. "Apa?! Kau akan mempertanggungjawabkan anak yang bukan berasal dari dirimu?" serunya. Ia tidak setuju jika sahabatnya harus mengurus empat anak yang bukan anak kandung dari sahabatnya itu. "Kau dijebak?" Itachi menatap khawatir Naruto. Jika memang sahabatnya dijebak, Naruto harus melapor pada pihak berwajib.

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, memberi tanda jika Itachi salah paham. "Bukan begitu, Chi. Bukan begitu!" Naruto menatap bosan Itachi.

"Lalu?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, meminta konfirmasi Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendesah lelah ketika sahabatnya selalu saja ingin tahu urusannya.

**Flashback**

Setelah selesai memandikan Nagato, Naruto membawa adik terkecilnya itu untuk kumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Nagato mengenakan pakaian yang baru saja dibawakan oleh Konan. Tidak seperti biasanya, tubuh Nagato sangat wangi, dan rambutnya tertata rapih, habis disisir oleh Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki megandeng tangan adiknya yang berlari-lari kecil—riang, menuju ruang keluarga. Dikala itu, ketiga Namikaze yang sedang menanti kehadiran kakaknya, langsung memposisikan diri menjadi rapih. Naruto mengenakan _masker_ dan memegang botol cairan yang siap disemprotkan jika adiknya berbuat macam-macam.

"Nato jadi campan dan wanyiiii, Kakak~" kata nagato dengan nada centil. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan cengiran lebar khas anak-anak.

"Duduk!" bentak Naruto, pusing dengan tingkah si pembuat onar ini.

Nagato langsung menuruti perintah kakaknya. Ia mengambil tempat kosong di samping Konan, dan Naruto pun menduduki sofa tunggal di dekat anak-anak Namikaze itu.

Kaki Naruto bertumpang tindih. Ia menatap adiknya satu-persatu. Di mata adik-adiknya, gaya Naruto sangat keren dan berkelas. Terlebih ketika syal tipis menghiasi leher jenjang Naruto, ketika pemuda itu sudah siap berangkat ke kantor. Naruto membersihkan tenggorokannya sejenak. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat adik-adiknya ini dan rupanya mereka sudah besar. Terlebih Kyuubi. Pemuda berambut merah ini semakin saja mirip dengan ibunya. Ekspresi Naruto berubah sedih dalam sepersekian detik ketika melihat Kyuubi.

"Jadi kalian mau apa kesini?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap keempat adik-adiknya.

Keempat Namikaze saling pandang. Mereka mencari orang yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto, dan dikala itu, Kyuubi lah yang tampaknya dipilih untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Kyuubi sebagai anak kedua di Namikaze mempersiapkan diri untuk mengucap satu atau dua patah kata pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto menanti adiknya dengan cukup tidak sabaran karena waktu berangkat kerja dia semakin mepet.

"Kami ingin tinggal di tempat kakak," kata Kyuubi dengan nada yang sedikit canggung. Ia merasa seperti seorang pengemis untuk kali ini.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Naruto, langsung.

"Ta—tapi, kak…," Konan hendak membujuk Naruto ketika Kyuubi mencegah Konan untuk berbicara.

"Walaupun hanya sebentar, Kak?" tanya Kyuubi, memastikan jika kakaknya akan berpikir ulang dengan permintaan adik-adiknya.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto menatap Kyuubi. "Tapi untuk apa kalian diam di sini? Kalian bisa tinggal di hotel atau mencari tempat lainnya, kan? Kakak yakin, kalian datang ke tempat ini dengan membawa uang," lanjut Naruto.

"Mhm… kami bukan liburan ketika datang ke tempat ini," Kyuubi menatap kakaknya ragu, dan Deidara—Konan pun sedikit gugup untuk mengatakan kebenaran ini. "Kami—

"Kami?" Naruto membeo.

"Akan pindah ke Konoha," kata Kyuubi dengan cengiran lebar.

"Apa?!" seru Naruto, terkejut. Matanya melotot, dan membuat Nagato seram.

"Kakak jangan celam-celam, macaaa kakak melocccoott kayaaak boneka Natoo" kata Nagato—menunjukan boneka kodok kesayangannya, ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki pun langsung kembali tenang, sedikit malu dengan adik terkecilnya.

"Kenapa kalian harus pindah ke tempat ini? Untuk apa? Kalian bukannya sudah tinggal enak bersama ayah kalian? Diam di sini hanya akan merepotkan aku saja tahu," Naruto beranjak dari atas sofa. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju Nagato. Naruto megendong Nagato, dan memegang pergelangan tangan Konan. "Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang ke tempat ayah kalian," kata Naruto sembari menarik Konan ke luar apartemen, dan kedua adiknya yang lain pun ikut menyusul.

"Tapi, Kak..," Kyuubi berusaha menjelaskan semuanya. Ia berjalan sedikit di belakang Naruto. "Kami hanya akan tinggal di tempat kakak tiga bulan. Setelah itu, kami tidak akan meganggu kakak," lanjut Kyuubi. Tetapi Naruto tidak kunjung mendengar rengekan adiknya.

Lepas.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Konan dikala sudah tiba di luar apartemennya. Ia pun menurunkan Nagato. Baik Deidara dan Kyuubi melewati Naruto, lalu ikut berjajar dengan Konan dan Nagato. Mereka semua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon.

"Satu hari, tiga bulan, bahkan seumur hidupku pun aku tidak peduli," kata Naruto dengan ketus. Ia sedikit mundur memegang knop pintu dari dalam. "Intinya, aku tidak ingin kalian meganggu hidupku!" bentak Naruto.

BRAK!

Naruto pun menutup pintu apartemennya untuk kedua kali di depan wajah adik-adiknya.

**End Flashback**

"Hei, Naruto?" Itachi menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan. Pemuda itu tidaklah kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Lalu, ia menatap sahabatnya. Untuk hari ini, pemuda Namikaze sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada kerjaan. Naruto pun beranjak dari atas kursi. Sepertinya, dia harus mencari udara segar sebelum berkerja, atau menikmati secangkir kopi tampaknya bisa menenangkan diri. Tanpa banyak kata, Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju luar ruangan. Ia sama sekali tidak memberikan informasi pada Itachi. Baik Itachi maupun siapapun di kota ini tidaklah ada yang pernah tahu, jika Tuan sempurna memiliki keempat orang adik yang telah dibawa oleh ayahnya, ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kediaman ayahnya dan menggunakan marga Uzumaki sebagai nama belakangnya. Ya, Naruto sudah terlalu lama tidak merasakan keluarga untuk menerima keberadaan adik-adiknya.

"Terkadang aku bingung dengannya," gumam Itachi sembari kembali bekerja. Naruto terlalu misterius, bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha sekalipun.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Di restoran tengah kota, keempat Namikaze dengan seorang pemuda bermata onyx sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Penampilan kelima orang itu cukup menyita seluruh perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Baik rambut, gaya, dan tampang mereka sangat mencolok, seperti seorang artis papan atas. Terlebih cara bicara mereka yang bercampur-aduk membuat mereka terlihat seperti alien; terkadang menggunakan bahasa Mandarin, atau menggunakan bahasa dari Negeri Eropa sana. Di antara mereka hanya Nagato saja yang masih bisa berbahasa normal, yaitu _bahasa cadel._

"Jadi, dia menolak kami lagi, Kak Sasuke," ujar Deidara dengan nada sangat sedih. Ia memakan ice cream di depannya dengan asal.

Sasuke berhenti mengetikan sesuatu pada laptopnya. Ia menatap Deidara dari balik layar laptopnya. Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Lalu, kalian mau menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada datar seperti biasanya, walaupun anak-anak Namikaze tahu Sasuke sedang khawatir.

"Entahlah," jawab Kyuubi dalam diamnya. Ia menatap ke arah pinggir jalan, dekat jendela kafe. Sejenak Kyuubi menatap gerombolan gadis sedang berbincang-bincang di depan etalase baju, seberang kafe ini. Kyuubi memincingkan matanya. Ia seperti mengenal gadis itu. Tetapi pikirannya teralihkan dari sosok gadis itu dikala Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Aku berharap kalian tidak menyerah sampai disini karena dialah wali kalian satu-satunya mulai sekarang," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat sedih. Anak-anak Namikaze pun berubah murung ketika mendengar kata itu dari mulut Sasuke. "Ayo, kalian semangat! Malam ini aku yakin, kakak kalian pasti akan menerima kalian," kata Sasuke, mencairkan suasana.

Keempat Namikaze pun menganggukan kepala mereka. "Mudah-mudahan," gumam mereka. Sasuke pun hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum kembali menyelesaikan kerjaannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Setelah menjalani aktivitas seharian, akhirnya Naruto telah tiba di apartemennya. Seperti biasa, dia merapihkan barang-barang di dalam mobilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum beranjak pergi ke dalam kamanya. Naruto harus memastikan segalanya seperti semula, walaupun hal tersebut hanyalah barang kecil seperti satu buah keping CD lagu. Dengan membawa tas ranselnya, Naruto akan menaiki lift. Namun penjaga gedung apartemen—tempat dia tinggal, tiba-tiba menyegat dirinya, dan meminta Naruto agar memberi waktu luang sejenak. Membuka masker-nya sedikit, Naruto menganggukan kepala, menyetujui permintaan penjaga itu, walaupun rasanya badan Naruto sudah gatal-gatal, tidak tahan ingin mandi.

"Tuan Uzumaki, saya menerima laporan dari tetangga anda jika akhir-akhir ini selalu ada segerombolan anak yang menanti di pintu anda," lapor penjaga itu, dan Naruto sudah cukup mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Saya harap anda bisa menangani tamu-tamu anda itu sebelum pihak kami melakukan tindakan karena anak-anak itu meganggu ketentraman penghuni yang lain apartemen ini, Tuan Uzumaki," lanjutnya.

Naruto mendengus. Baru pertama kali dia ditegur seperti ini oleh penjaga. Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Saya mengerti. Terima kasih atas laporannya," Naruto pun mohon pamit, dan tidak lupa dia menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke seluruh tubuhnya. Satpam tadi membuat dirinya semakin gatal-gatal saja!

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar apartemennya. Ia tidak terkejut untuk kali ini ketika adik-adiknya berjajar, menunggu dirinya di luar apartemen.

Naruto berdiri di hadapan adik-adiknya. Ia menatap satu-persatu adik-adiknya yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah dirinya. "Tidakkah kalian pulang saja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sebal. "Aku sudah bosan melihat wajah kalian," ketusnya. Ia ingin sekali menelepon pihak berwajib, tetapi alangkah gilanya jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto memenjarakan keempat adiknya yang jendak berkunjung. "Kenapa kalian tidak bosan merengek?" lanjutnya.

"Kami tidak akan pulang dan akan tetap diam di tempat ini sampai kakak mengizinkan kami untuk masuk dan tinggal di tempat kakak," serentak mereka berbicara. Tampaknya semua anak-anak ini sudah merencanakan semua ini.

Naruto hendak membalas perkataan adik-adiknya, namun pintu di sebelah kamar Naruto terbuka, dan munculah seorang bapak-bapak yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Naruto mengerti sekarang siapa orang yang telah melapor keberadaan adiknya pada penjaga. Naruto pun menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa bertengkar di luar kamar apartemennya untuk kali ini. Naruto pun membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia melebarkan pintu tersebut dan menatap keempat saudaranya.

"Masuklah!" perintah Naruto dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

.

.

.

Keempat Namikaze untuk kali ini bisa melihat tempat tinggal Naruto dengan lebih santai. Tidak salah jika Naruto menjadi orang sukses. Dia adalah orang yang rapih dan tertata. Setiap benda yang ada di dalam rumah Naruto tidak ada yang tidak berguna. Setiap barang nampak saling berpadu-satu, menghiasi rumah ini. Selain itu, benda-benda di rumah Naruto nampak sangat unik dan beberapa di antaranya belum pernah ditemukan oleh anak-anak Namikaze dimanapun. Anak-anak Namikaze bahkan hampir terpukau ketika melihat robot pembersih yang mondar-mandir mengeliling rumah Naruto, dan sesekali meminta anak-anak Namikaze untuk mengangkat kaki mereka ketika robot tersebut akan membersihkan lantai di bawah kaki anak Namikaze. Di saat itu, anak-anak Namikaze ingin menyentuh robot itu, tetapi Naruto yang melihat gerak-gerik mereka langsung memberikan death glare mematikan.

Saat ini Naruto sedang ada di dapur. Ia sedang menyiapkan minuman ketika anak-anak Namikaze sedang asyik di ruang keluarga, menonton televisi.

"Kami ingin minum susu cokelat, Kak!" kata Kyuubi, seenaknya. Ia menatap layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara animasi 3D _bergenre_ mecha. Posisi Kyuubi sangat enak, ketika sofa yang didudukinya lebar dan nyaman untuk berposisi tiduran sambil menonton.

Naruto menaruh mug di atas meja dapur. Dari balik dapur bermodel meja bartender, Naruto menatap adiknya. "Siapa mau yang bikinkan kalian minuman?!" serunya dengan nada ketus. Ia memang sedang membuat minuman untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk anak-anak itu.

Dengan cueknya Konan yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas karpet berbulu wol—yang dipesan khusus Naruto dari New Zealand—sambil membaca majalah yang dia temukan di sekitar ruang keluarga menatap Naruto. "Kami tamu, Kak!" katanya. Iapun kembali membaca buku. "Tamu, 'kan harus diperlakukan baik," lihatlah pandai sekali dia berbicara.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak peduli adiknya mau mati kelaparan sekalipun. "Kakak hanya punya kopi," kata Naruto, "Terserah jika kalian tidak mau," ia mengambil gelas plastik sekali buang dari dalam lemari dapur—tempat Naruto menyimpan perlengkapan untuk tamu. Naruto menuangkan serbuk kopi yang beberapa hari lalu ditumbuknya dengan memakai mesin ke dalam gelas itu. Aroma kopi langsung menyeruak di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, kopi untuk Naruto dan adik-adiknya pun telah siap. "Ini!" Naruto menaruh baki sekaligus empat gelas plastik berisi kopi ke atas meja.

Seluruh adik Naruto berhenti beraktivitas. Mereka menatap kopi yang disuguhkan oleh Naruto.

"Nato ausss..," kata Nagato sambil mengambil gelas kopi itu dengan perlahan. Naruto menatap Nagato dari sudut matanya, antisipasi jika Nagato akan menumpahkan kopi itu ke atas karpet kesayangannya. Nagato pun mulai menyeruput kopi itu dan dia hampir saja muntah. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Nagato terbatuk-batuk, ketika rasa pahit mengenai lidahnya. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan mata berair. "Nato nyak cukaaaa kopi…," kata Nagato dengan ekspresi sedih. "Lacanya nyak enyak..," komentar Nagato, memohon pada kakaknya agar mencari minuman yang lain. "Tapi Nato nyak mau minum ail puciiihhh..," kata Nagato, mulai ngeyel.

Naruto menatap adik terkecilnya tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan saudara-saudaranya yang lain—minus Kyuubi—hanya menatap kopi di atas meja itu dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Sedangkan hanya Kyuubi-lah yang mengambil segelas kopi itu dan mulai meminumnya tanpa ada komplein sama sekali. "Tidakkah dia bisa berbicara normal?" tanya Naruto, ketika matanya tertuju pada Nagato.

"Dia masih kecil, Kak..," jawab Deidara. Sekarang Nagato sedang sibuk menatap film di hadapannya.

"Ajarkan, dong!" Naruto menatap Deidara dan Konan tajam.

"Kakak yang ajarkan saja. Kami malas," jawab Konan, seenaknya.

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Chk, kalian ini!" gumamnya. Iapun mulai menikmati kopi yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Kak?" tanya Kyuubi di saat suasana mulai hening. Seluruh adik-adik Naruto menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon.

Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup di saat menghirup aroma kopi. Ia mendesah perlahan. Sepertinya, dia tidak mungkin mengusir adiknya yang keras kepala ini. Ia hanya akan mendapatkan masalah jika adiknya terus dibiarkan di luar apartemen. Naruto menatap adik-adiknya. Sepertinya, adik-adiknya bisa dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk membersihkan rumah. Tetapi, apakah itu mungkin? Anak-anak itu, 'kan, makhluk kotor? Bisa-bisa apartemen Naruto akan berantakan setiap hari. Naruto sibuk menimbang-nimbang keputusannya dikala adik-adiknya semakin berusaha terlihat manis.

"Sebenarnya, kemana ayah kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sinis. Ia tidak sudi menyebut nama ayahnya.

Keempat adik-adik Naruto saling bertatapan, lalu menatap Naruto. "Benar kakak ingin mengetahui keberadaan ayah?" tanya mereka.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Tidak perlu," jawabnya, sangat dingin. Adik-adik Naruto pun tampak kecewa dengan perkataan Naruto. "Kalian hanya tinggal di sini tiga bulan, kan?" tanya Naruto, memastikan jika adik-adiknya tidak akan melanggar perjanjian di antara mereka.

Keempat adik-adiknya mengangkat simbol_ peace_ ke hadapan Naruto. "Kami berjanji," kata mereka, kompak.

Naruto menatap curiga kembali adik-adiknya. "Setelah itu kalian akan kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Keempat adik-adik Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran usil mereka. "Ikh kakak, kok jadi perhatian gitu, sih?" kata mereka, menggoda Naruto. "Kakak mulai sayang sama kami, yaa~" goda mereka, sinting.

"Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi," Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Anak-anak di hadapannya memang anak-anak yang menyebalkan.

"Kami akan mencari tempat tinggal baru di kota ini setelah tiga bulan berjalan..," kata Kyuubi, mulai meluruskan pembicaraan di saat Naruto kehilangan selera untuk berbicara dengan adik-adiknya. "Kami tinggal disini untuk sementara karena kami tidak sempat untuk mencari tempat tinggal pada saat kami terlalu sibuk mengurusi surat-surat untuk perpindahan sekolah kami," katanya dengan panjang lebar. Naruto mulai mengerti maksud adik-adiknya memilih tinggal bersamanya. "Setelah kami beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di sini, kami tidak akan meganggu kakak," katanya. Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Naruto sambil menatap ekspresi adik-adiknya yang berubah cerah. "Aku izinkan kalian tinggal di tempat ini, setelah itu aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, tidak boleh ada satupun dari kalian yang tinggal disini setelah tiga bulan," kata Naruto. Di saat itu, adik-adiknya berseru dengan gembira. "Eits! Tetapi dengan beberapa syarat," Naruto membuat adik-adiknya terdiam seketika, saling pandang. "Kalian harus mengikuti aturan yang ada di dalam rumah ini," lanjutnya.

"A—aturan?!" gumam adik-adiknya serempak.

"Ya. Aturannya akan dibicarakan besok. Terserah kalian suka atau tidak suka. Jika kalian tidak suka, silahkan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini," Naruto menunjuk pintu keluar di belakangnya dengan ibu jari. "Mengerti?" tanyanya.

Adik-adik Naruto pun saling pandang sebelum menganggukan kepala mereka dan menatap Naruto dengan antusias. "Kami mengerti kakak!" seru mereka, dengan sangat senang. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Ia menatap pakaian yang digunakan adik-adiknya. Semenjak mereka datang kemari, sepertinya mereka selalu berganti baju, dan tiba-tiba saja Nagato pun bisa memiliki baju, ketika kencing di celana. Tetapi tidak ada satupun tas besar yang dibawa oleh mereka. Dimana mereka menyimpan barang-barang? Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ia mulai sadar jika ada yang tidak beres dengan keempat adiknya. Naruto pun berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali menyeruput kopinya. Adik-adik Naruto sibuk menatap Naruto, siap menerima instruksi Naruto selanjutnya.

"Dimana barang-barang kalian?" tanya Naruto, akhirnya dia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya juga.

Anak-anak Namikaze dengan kompak memperlihatkan gigi putih mereka. Kyuubi yang paling besar di antara adik-adik Naruto mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang dari telepon itu, lalu menutup telepon itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca. Seluruh anak-anak Namikaze pun seperti menanti seseorang. Sedangkan firasat Naruto mengatakan jika semua tidak akan baik-baik saja, terlebih ketika bunyi bel pintu mulai terdengar dari luar apartemennya.

"Kalian memanggil siapa?" ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari sofa. Adik-adik Naruto mengikuti Naruto di belakang. Akhirnya, orang itu datang juga. "Kalian tidak akan memanggil preman, kan?" Naruto menatap curiga adik-adiknya. Keempat Namikaze menggelengkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

Naruto membuka pintu. Ia menatap pemuda yang tingginya lebih jangkung beberapa senti dari dirinya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam kelam, dengan warna mata yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan warna rambut tersebut. Senyuman pria itu sangat _arrogant_, ketika menatap Naruto. Dengan penuh percaya dirinya pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya. Nampak sekali pemuda ini terlatih untuk berhadapan dengan orang-orang seperti Naruto. Dari penampilan pemuda itu, Naruto dapat menilai jika pria ini selalu hadir di dalam jejeran direksi, dan aura pemuda ini sangat mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok Itachi Uchiha—_sahabatnya._

"Ini adalah barang-barang adik-adikmu," kata pemuda itu sambil menunjukan koper di hadapannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan. Aku adalah Sasuke," katanya, tanpa ada segan sama sekali. "—Atau bisa kau katakan saja, adik tirimu, atau jika kau suka, anggap saja aku pengasuh mereka," lanjutnya.

_A—adik tiri?_

_Pe—pengasuh?_

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi _shock_.

"Kakak!" anak-anak Namikaze melewati Naruto, berhamburan ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Anak-anak Namikaze menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi senang. "Dia juga sudah seperti saudara kita kakak. Dia boleh, kan menginap bersama kita?" tanya anak-anak Namikaze dengan nada merajuk. "Dia adalah orang yang bisa melakukan semuanya, dan orang serba bisa yang pernah ada di dunia ini!" kata anak-anak Namikaze, tapi Naruto malah menangkap perkataan adik-adiknya jika Sasuke bukanlah manusia melainkan alien yang kemampuannya melebihi manusia.

"Si—siapa dia?" hanya hal itu yang bisa Naruto ucapkan ketika senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar. "Seingatku, aku hanya memiliki adik empat?"

.

.

_Ini semakin memusingkan saja!_

Naruto mencari sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia membutuhkan cairan itu. Dia sangat membutuhkan cairan itu. Sekarang!

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Akhirnya, acc Taz kembali setelah mengalami gangguan. Sesuai janji, Taz memperbaiki cerita ini, walaupun sangat jauh dari cerita yang pernah di update di ffn. Cerita ini sih menurut Taz lebih masuk ke genre family-romance jadinya, dan kadar humor dikurangi drastis. Tapi Taz pingin cerita gini hahahaha… Ya, maaf jika ada yang kecewa karena ceritanya berubah menjadi seperti ini, dan nggak kayak sebelumnya. Tapi kita lihat saja, apakah chapter depan bisa berkembang lebih baik atau tidak? Karena… menurut Taz sih ini masih prolog, jadi masih belum terasa interaksi seluruh pemainnya, dan alur percintaannya pun belum terbaca. Jadi, Taz pribadi masih belum bisa menilai kualitas cerita macam gini apa pantas di ffn atau tidak -a

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kau pergilah! Aku tidak pernah mengakuimu sebagai seorang saudara!"_ **

**Sasuke hanya bisa menggigil kedinginan dikala dirinya diusir dari rumah. Ia hanyalah anak sebatang-kara tanpa kedua orang tuanya, . Sasuke hanya memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat membenci dirinya. Tanpa membawa apapun, di bawah siraman air hujan, Sasuke mencoba mencari tempat berlindung. Namun, tidak ada. Di dunia sekarang ini, untuk memberi makan diri sendiri saja sudah sulit, apalagi membantu orang lain. Wajah Sasuke memucat, dan bibirnya membiru. Ia menggosok-gosok tubuhnya, mencoba mencari kehangatan, namun nihil. Sedikitpun tidak ada perubahan pada tubuhnya yang dingin.**

**Tidak tahu harus kemana, selama berjam-jam ini, Sasuke hanya melangkahkan kakinya. Mata onyx Sasuke mulai berkabut, sedangkan perutnya berteriak meminta makanan dikala sejak pagi Sasuke belum mengisi perutnya. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke hanya bisa berpikir ia akan mati sebentar lagi. Jika bukan mati karena kedinginan, maka dia akan mati kelaparan. Terus berjalan, tanpa disadari Sasuke sendiri, ia telah berjalan—menyebrangi jalan. Sebuah sorot lampu sangat terang pun menyinari tubuhnya, hingga Sasuke nyaris terkejut, tetapi sulit untuk menggerakan kakinya, dan menghindari mobil yang akan menabrak dirinya. Namun, semua tidak terjadi. Di saat Sasuke membuka matanya, seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru tengah memayunginya. Pria itu menatap Sasuke dengan sangat sedih.**

"**Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu dengan nada khawatir. "Apakah kau terluka? Maaf tadi aku hampir menabrakmu," dengan sopan pria itu memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. **

"**Ayah, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" dari dalam mobil seorang bocah keluar dan berteriak—menatap Sasuke. "Dia tidak terluka, kan?" tanya anak itu.**

"**Tidak," jawab pria di hadapan Sasuke. Iapun menatap Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi sorot mata kesedihan tersirat di mata pria itu. Sepertinya pria ini telah menyimpan suatu kepedihan di dalam dirinya. Entah apa itu, terjelas Sasuke merasa jika pria ini seperti melihat sosok lain dikala menatap dirinya. Bukan melihat sosok Sasuke. "Apakah kau butuh perlindungan?" tawar pria itu. "Aku harap sampai hujan reda kau mau ikut denganku dan anak-anakku," lanjutnya. **

**Sasuke menatap mobil pria itu. Mengikuti orang asing adalah hal yang paling menginjak harga diri Sasuke. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia tidak mempunyai apapun untuk bertahan hidup. Bahkan, sebuah pakaian pun ia tidak punya. Di saat itu, dengan berat hati Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui tawaran pria di hadapannya, dan di saat itupun Sasuke menyadari jika kehidupannya telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, bersama orang-orang baru yang paling disayanginya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Seseorang akan selalu mengerti posisi orang lain, jika orang tersebut pernah di posisi yang sama."**_

* * *

**Wow, Because You are Naughty, Naughty!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Miss typo, OOC, AU, bahasa cukup kasar, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal tidak baik yang bisa ditemukan di dalam.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, dan bukan untuk dikormesilkan, terlebih untuk menghina pengarang aslinya.**

**Chapter 1: Datangnya Mereka**

**Itachi-Naruto: 26 tahun**

**Sasuke: 22 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 18 tahun**

**Deidara: 16 tahun**

**Konan: 14 tahun**

**Nagato: 5 tahun**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hari Pertama Bersama Mereka!**

* * *

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto—tegas. Ia berdiri di depan pintu, sama sekali tidak mempersilahkan anak-anak Namikaze untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya selagi Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

"A—apa?" keempat anak Namikaze berkata, kompak.

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU SUDAH GILA?!" nada suara Naruto meningkat. "AKU TIDAK KENAL SIAPA DIA, DAN AKU HARUS MEMPERSILAHKANNYA UNTUK MASUK?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dan menunjuk pemuda itu, tidak sopan. "Pikir pakai otak kalian," jari telunjuk Naruto menunjuk pelipisnya. Kemarahan Naruto membuat Nagato melangkah mundur sembunyi dibalik Sasuke.

"Ka—kakak, tapi dia sudah seperti keluarga bagi kita," Deidara menjelaskan. Ia memasang ekspresi memohon, selagi saudara-saudaranya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kecut.

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Ha..ha… ha.. Bagi kalian, menurutku tidak!" desis Naruto, dingin. "Sekarang terserah mau kalian. Jika kalian ingin tinggal di sini cepat bawa masuk barang-barang kalian—tinggalkan orang itu, dan jika kalian masih ngotot membawa dia kemari, pergi! Aku tidak butuh kalian," Naruto melangkah mundur. Ia membalikan badan, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan anak-anak Namikaze dan Sasuke.

Hanya dalam sekejap, kemarahan Naruto membuat suasana di apartemen ini menjadi muram. Semua anak Namikaze memasang ekspresi sedih. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan tingkah keras dan dingin Naruto. Ia ingin sekali menghibur anak-anak ini, tetapi Sasuke pun tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur seseorang yang sedang di dalam posisi seperti ini. Dia seharusnya sudah menduga, jika Naruto tidak mungkin semudah itu menerima keberadaannya, terlebih untuk tinggal di kediamannya.

Nagato menatap punggung Naruto yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Iapun menarik ujung baju Sasuke. "Kak Cacu, Nato nyaaak mau tinggal cama Kak Nalu," dengan mata nanar Nagato berkata. "Nato cama kakak aja..," kata Nagato. Ia tidak mungkin tinggal bersama orang galak seperti itu. "Nato takut…," lirih Nagato.

Kyuubi menatap Nagato, lalu mendesis kesal. Tingkah Naruto membuat Kyuubi muak. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuubi mengambil koper merahnya, beranjak pergi dari apartemen Naruto. Namun, Sasuke menghalangi langkah Kyuubi. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kyuubi dan menatap satu-persatu anak-anak Namikaze. Di saat itu, Kyuubi menatap Sasuke tajam, namun kalah dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke, ekspresi Kyuubi melunak. Pemuda itu membuang muka, putus asa.

"Kalian sudah sampai sejauh ini, jangan sia-siakan usaha kalian," kata Sasuke, mencegah anak-anak Namikaze untuk menyerah. "Kakak kalian cuman masih perlu waktu untuk kehadiran kalian, aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian setiap hari..," bujuk Sasuke. Di saat Konan dan Deidara hanya menghela nafas, sudah tidak ada keyakinan bisa hidup bersama Naruto selama tiga bulan. Naruto terlalu kasar untuk diajak hidup bersama. "Ayolah, dia tidak mungkin menyakiti kalian. Dia itu kakak kalian!" lanjut Sasuke. "Konan, Deidara, Kyuubi, Nagato?" Sasuke mencari respon keempat anak itu.

Konan menatap Sasuke khawatir. "Lalu, Kak Sasu kemana?" tanyanya. "A—aku benar-benar tidak mungkin menghadapi tingkah kakak yang galak seperti itu," lanjut Konan. Baru saja beberapa jam bertemu Naruto, dia sudah merasa diteror.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Nagato yang masih memegang ujung bajunya. "Kakak bisa tinggal dimana saja, dan kalian pun harus bisa bertahan. Kalian anak kuat, jangan cengeng!" kata Sasuke. "Kalian ayo sana masuk! Besok kan kalian harus memulai kehidupan baru," lanjut Sasuke, memberi semangat pada anak-anak Namikaze. "—Dan untuk kau Kyuubi. Aku harap kau bisa bersikap seperti ini terus. Aku sangat senang kau memegang janjimu agar tidak terbawa emosi untuk menghadapi kakakmu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat tahu tabiat Kyuubi yang susah mengontrol diri, terlebih jika menyangkut harga dirinya. Tetapi, Sasuke pun tahu jika Kyuubi adalah laki-laki yang sangat _bercomitment._

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. Dengan malas Kyuubi menendang kopernya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia tidak ada pilihan lain selain tinggal di bersama Naruto. Entah dia masih bisa hidup atau tidak jika selama tiga bulan harus tinggal bersama orang seperti Naruto Uzumaki. Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan waktu yang berbicara. Jika bukan karena ayahnya dan Sasuke, Kyuubi pasti sudah memilih untuk menjadi gelandangan di pinggir jalan sana.

Nagato mengerutkan bibirnya. "Cekolah balu? Nato nyak cuka cekolah balu…," gumam Nagato sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke megandeng tangan Nagato dan memberikannya pada Konan. "Kak Cacu, Nato benal-benal mau cama kakak," rengek Nagato sambil megenggam tangan Konan. Sejenak ia menatap ke dalam apartemen yang tidak nyaman itu, walaupun sangat bersih.

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Nagato. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Nagato. "Nagato nanti banyak dapat teman di sekolah baru. Jangan sedih," Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Nagato.

"Ha-ah, kami benar-benar tidak mau tinggal di sini," Deidara bergumam. Konan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap Deidara. "Dei..," kata Sasuke dengan nada memperingati.

Deidara tersenyum kecut. Ia mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Kau hati-hatilah di luar sana!" kata Deidara. "Selamat malam!" Deidara mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke berdiri dan menerima jabatan tangan Deidara. "Selamat malam!" katanya. "Jangan membuat kakakmu semakin kesal," Sasuke memperingati pemuda berambut pirang itu. Deidara pun masuk ke dalam dengan membawa tas ransel dan kopernya. Tidak seperti Kyuubi, Deidara memasukan barangnya dengan setenang mungkin agar kakak pertamanya tidak mengomel kembali.

Konan menatap punggung Deidara, lalu matanya kembali menatap Sasuke. Konan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Selamat malam, kakak!" katanya dengan nada sedih. "Kakak di luar sana baik-baik, ya!" katanya. Konan sangat sedih, jika mengingat dirinya harus terpisah dengan Sasuke—orang yang selama ini selalu bersikap sebagai seorang kakak bagi mereka.

Nagato ikut memeluk Sasuke. "Nato cayang kakak," gumam Nagato, membenamkan kepalanya di tubuh Sasuke.

"Semua pun pasti sayang sama Nagato, termasuk kakak Naru," gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus kedua anak yang memeluknya. Sejenak, mereka merasakan kedekatan di antara mereka sampai saatnya…

"—JANGAN LUPA TUTUP PINTUNYA!" dari dalam kamar sana suara yang menggelengar—merusak keheningan apartemen—terdengar.

Konan dan Nagato saling bertatapan. "Ha-ah," mereka menghela nafas, ketika Sasuke hanya tertawa kecut.

.

Semangat anak-anak!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Trinittt.. Triniiittt…

Malam yang sangat panjang itu akhirnya berakhir. Matahari pagi sudah memunculkan wujudnya, namun penghuni kamar 48 belum saja terbangun dari tidur mereka. Semua masih berkutat di bawah selimut mereka, menikmati cahaya matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela dikala alarm ponsel terus berbunyi. Sejenak pemuda berambut merah meraba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mematikan alarm itu sebelum kembali tertidur. Sedangkan adik-adiknya yang lain pun bersikap sama dengan dirinya. Tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat nyaman ini!

Ting.. Tong… Ting.. Tong…

Di sisi lain, di sebuah kamar yang lebih besar dari kamar keempat Namikaze seorang pemuda mulai terbangun karena bunyi bel yang terus terdengar. Naruto merubah posisi menjadi terduduk. Naruto menerawang sejenak sebelum mengutuk orang yang berani meganggu tidur cantiknya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Ia mendesah sebal karena dia baru bisa tidur dari selama dua jam pada dini hari tadi, tapi sudah diganggu oleh tamu tanpa diundang itu. Dengan langkah malas, Naruto memasang sandal, dan kaos tidurnya sebelum pergi ke arah pintu. Matanya masih terpejam, sulit sekali untuk dibuka. Naruto sungguh kesal, dan ia pasti akan menghajar orang yang berani datang ke kediamannya di pagi hari seperti ini!

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong…

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" bentak Naruto, ketika orang yang menekan belnya itu sangat tidak sabaran. Naruto menyeret kakinya, malas untuk melangkahkan kaki. "Ada apa, sih?" Naruto membuka pintu dan menatap tamunya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi _stoic. _

Sasuke menatap penampilan Naruto. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto tampak sangat manusiawi, namun tetap saja kesan jaga _image_ masih ada di perawakan Naruto yang sempurna walaupun baru bangun tidur. Pemuda itu masih berpenampilan sangat 'waw', tidak terlihat bangun tidur sama sekali jika Sasuke tidaklah melihat rambut Naruto yang sedikit acak-acakan, dan matanya berair karena menguap.

"Dimana adik-adikmu?" tanya Sasuke, mencuri lihat ke dalam apartemen Naruto.

Kosong.

Tidak ada sama sekali aktivitas di dalam kamar ini.

"Entahlah!" dengan malas Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang sangat cuek. Secara cepat, Sasuke melewati Naruto dan membuka satu-persatu pintu di dalam apartemen Naruto, mencari anak-anak Namikaze. Melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemennya menggunakan sepatu, membuat Naruto _freaking out_, terbangun dari rasa ngantuknya. Sial! Lantai, karpet, dan pegangan pintu setiap kamarnya telah tersentuh oleh manusia kotor itu?! Berapa juta kuman dan virus yang dibawa Sasuke ke dalam kediaman Naruto. Dengan wajah merah karena marah, Naruto melangkah maju ke arah Sasuke. Siapapun tidak bisa mengotori barang-barangnya!

"Mereka terlambat!" teriak Sasuke ketika Naruto mendekatinya, dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

Naruto tidak peduli anak-anak Namikaze terlambat atau terjun dari apartemen ini sekalipun. Ia hanya peduli dengan sepatu Sasuke yang menginjak kamar apartemennya. Naruto hendak menyentuh pundak Sasuke, tetapi dia tidak ingin tangannya tercemar ketika cairan pembersih itu tidak ada di dekatnya. Jadi, Naruto hanya menggertakan gigi saja, kesal.

"HEI, SURUH SIAPA KAU MASUK?! SEPATUMU MENGOTORI KAMARKU!" teriak Naruto, ketika sepatu Sasuke menciptakan jejak-jejak pasir di atas lantai Naruto. "TEME, BRENGSEK! KAU JANGAN MENGINJAK LAN—

Sasuke akhirnya menemukan tempat Namikaze tidur. Keempat Namikaze tidur di dalam sebuah kamar dengan keadaan sangat nyaman. Mereka berempat membagi kasur menjadi dua bagian. Nagato dan Konan tidur di bawah dengan Nagato yang dilapisi karpet karet anti ngompol, sedangkan Kyuubi dan Deidara tidur di kasur atas. Keempat Namikaze masih meringkuk di bawah selimut, ketika mereka semua tidak sadar waktu sudah menunjukan tiga puluh menit lagi masuk kelas.

Mulut Sasuke membuka-tutup. Miris dengan keadaan Namikaze yang masih tertidur di jam segini. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu, dan menarik selimut yang digunakan anak-anak Namikaze. "Kyuubi, Deidara, Konan, Nagato! CEPAT BANGUN!" Sasuke berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan keempat tubuh anak-anak Namikaze. "Kalian lihat, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"A—ah, kakak, masih ngantuk!" Konan menarik kembali selimutnya, tetapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan itu terjadi.

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia berdiri di bingkai pintu, menatap aksi Sasuke dengan keempat adik-adiknya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Cepat, kau bantu mereka bangun!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke.

_Memangnya aku pikirin?_

Batin Naruto, menyebalkan.

"Kyuubi, cepat! Kau akan terlambat ujian masuk universitas!" Sasuke menarik lengan Kyuubi. Dengan ekspresi mengantuk Kyuubi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ketika posisinya menjadi terduduk. Sasuke mengambil ponsel Kyuubi, dan memperlihatkan jam yang ada pada ponsel. "Buka matamu, dan lihatlah!" perintah Sasuke, memaksa Kyuubi untuk membuka mata.

Dengan mata setengah mengantuk Kyuubi membuka matanya. "Mhm… mhm… 7.30…," gumam Kyuubi. Ia hendak merebahkan lagi tubuhnya, ketika matanya terbuka sempurna, akhirnya sadar juga. "APA?! 7.30?! AGGHHHHHHHHH NAGATO, KONAN, DEIDARAAA! BANGUUUUNNNN!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan adik-adiknya agar segera bangkit dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Sedangkan di kamarnya, Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil memasang headset, mendengarkan musik. Pemuda Uzumaki bersiap-siap menikmati acara tidurnya yang sempat tertunda—_tadi, _ketika suasana di kediamannya benar-benar kacau.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian….

Seluruh anak-anak Namikaze sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah, walaupun mereka hanya membersihkan kotoran mata dan menggosok gigi. Naruto yang masih kesal dengan lantai kamarnya yang kotor menatap Sasuke sinis ketika pemuda Uchiha itu sedang menunggu anak-anak Namikaze siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah di depan pintu apartemen. Naruto membersihkan tenggorokannya dikala Sasuke bersikap acuh atas perbuatannya tadi pagi, dan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa saja mereka. Anak-anak itu merepotkan. Gara-gara mereka kau masuk dan mengacaukan lantai apartemenku!" Naruto menunjuk lantai apartemennya yang noda kotornya tidaklah seberapa. "—Dan kau bersikap acuh begini? Seperti aku tidak bisa bersikap acuh seperti itu saja," lanjut Naruto. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, _arrogant._

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. Ia sedikit malas menanggapi perkataan Naruto. "Bisakah aku meminta kunci apartemenmu di hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Sasuke seperti orang di depannya ini adalah orang terbodoh sedunia. "Untuk apa? Kau ingin merampok isi apartemenku?" Naruto berkata sinis. "Terang-terangan sekali dirimu ingin merampok tempat tinggalku."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya sudah jika kau tidak ingin aku membereskan rumahmu atau bertanggung jawab, kau tidak usah merengek," Sasuke mendengus. "Aku meminta kuncimu agar aku bisa membereskan apartemenmu di saat kau sedang pergi bekerja," lanjutnya. "—atau kau ingin menanti diriku kembali seharian ini setelah mengantar mereka, untuk memastikan agar aku tidak mengambil barang-barangmu ketika aku membersihkan lantai yang kotornya tidak seberapa itu? Bisa saja, bukan, kau tidak usah masuk kerja untuk mengawasiku membereskan rumahmu?" usul Sasuke.

"Memangnya aku ini pengawasmu apa? Malas sekali aku harus ikut-ikutan repot karena tingkah kurang ajarmu itu," Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jika begitu, silahkan saja kau membereskan kamarmu sendiri," Sasuke berkata cuek. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk bertanggung jawab, tetapi kau tidak meresponnya dengan baik. Jika kau hanya ingin memperkarakan masalah ini saja, maaf aku tidak punya waktu," Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan, dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian.

"Kak Sasu, kita sudah siap!" Deidara muncul dari belakang Naruto, dan melewati Naruto, dengan diiringi saudara-saudaranya yang lain. "Ayo, kita berangkat!" ajak Deidara. Ia dan saudaranya masih merapihkan baju, berusaha terlihat sudah mandi.

"Hm…," gumam Sasuke. Ia megandeng tangan Nagato dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan diikuti anak-anak Namikaze lainnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberi salam pada Naruto karena terlalu kesal dan begitu juga dengan anak-anak Namikaze.

_ISH!_

Dikala Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto mulai berubah pikiran. Enak saja orang ini dibiarkan pergi begitu saja.

"TUNGGU!" seru Naruto, menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke dan anak-anak Namikaze berhenti melangkahkan kaki. Mereka semua menatap Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar apartemennya dengan membawa _card key_. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, dan mengulurkan card key yang dipegangnya dengan memakai ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Sedikitpun ia tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan gekstur tubuh salah tingkah ditambah gengsinya. "A—awas jika tidak bersih!" Naruto memerintah Sasuke untuk mengambil _card key_ di tangannya dengan gerakan tangan. "Cepat ambil! Bukankah mereka terlambat?!" bentak Naruto, ketika gerakan Sasuke sungguh lambat.

Sasuke mengambil kunci di tangan Naruto. "Baiklah," jawab Sasuke. Keempat Namikaze menatap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergiliran. Pemandangan ini sangat tidak asing bagi anak-anak Namikaze. Mereka merasa sedang bermain… rumah-rumahan?

"Hanya ruangan di luar saja. Kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kamar," Naruto memperingati Sasuke. Iapun membalikan badan cepat-cepat dan melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Sama sekali tidak ada basa-basi pada adik-adiknya dan Sasuke.

"Oh, iya!" Sasuke mengingat sesuatu dikala menatap punggung Naruto. "Hei, kau jangan lupa menjemput Nagato siang ini!" Sasuke memberitahu Naruto.

Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia membalikan badan, menatap Sasuke. "Apa?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Tugasmu adalah menjemputnya," Sasuke memperjelas perkataannya. Ia menunjuk Nagato yang menatap khawatir Sasuke dan Naruto. Bagi Nagato, kedua orang dewasa di dekatnya ini kelama-lamaan seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sedang ada di ujung tanduk pernikahan, terus bertengkar—meributkan urusan rumah tangga.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau bisa memerintahku?! Mereka sudah menumpang tinggal bersama diriku, dan sekarang aku harus menjadi sopir salah satu di antara mereka?!" Naruto berseru. Menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Sasuke. _"Hell, no!"_

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau kakaknya, dan itu tugasmu sebagai seorang kakak yang baik," Sasuke melenggang pergi—meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya memerah karena marah.

.

_Seenaknya saja si Teme itu! _

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Konoha University…_

Kyuubi menatap setiap ruangan kelas di hadapannya. Ia telah masuk ke dalam gedung yang benar. Sekarang tinggal kelas, dan bangkunya lah yang belum Kyuubi temukan. Namun, dimana kelas dia akan melaksanakan ujian itu? Kyuubi mendesah kesal. Terlambat datang ditambah dia belum memeriksa tempat ujiannya membuat Kyuubi kesulitan sendiri. Kyuubi mulai panik dikala satu menit lagi waktu ujian akan dimulai, dan alarm—pertanda ujian dimulai—terdengar. Oke, tahun sekarang sepertinya Kyuubi tidak akan kuliah.

"Ya. Kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang kau akan _survey_ di restoran biasa. Aku harap kau memperlakukan mereka dengan baik karena sulit sekali mengajak mereka ke tem—

Kyuubi menatap pemuda seumuran kakaknya yang berjalan ke arah dirinya. Pemuda itu sedang menelepon, dan Kyuubi sedikit ragu untuk meganggunya. Namun, tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa dia tanyai, ketika seluruh orang di area universitas ini sudah masuk ke dalam kelas untuk melaksanakan ujian atau menjadi pengawas, serta panitia. Kyuubi pun menghampiri orang yang membawa berkas cokelat tersegel. Ia menghalangi jalan orang itu.

"Maaf, apakah kau mengetahui kelas yang ini?" tanya Kyuubi di saat orang itu menatapnya dengan dingin dan berhenti berbicara di telepon. Kyuubi sedikit membatin karena ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya tidak menyenangkan, Kyuubi menunjukan kartu peserta ujiannya ke arah satu-satunya manusia di tempat ini.

"…," Pemuda di hadapan Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap kartu peserta di tangan Kyuubi, lalu menatap Kyuubi kembali.

"Hei, aku bertanya sebentar padamu karena tidak ada satupun orang di tempat ini," Kyuubi sedikit meninggikan suaranya, ketika tidak ada respon dari orang di hadapannya.

Orang itu kembali menempelkan teleponnya ke telinga. "Sebentar, ada gangguan dari bocah," katanya pada orang di seberang telepon. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan ekspresi datar sambil menurunkan ponselnya. "Turunkan nada suaramu!" perintahnya, terdengar menyebalkan, dan jika Kyuubi menemukan orang lain di tempat ini, dia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk menanyai orang lain itu daripada pemuda sombong di hadapannya.

_Bo—bocah?!_

_Aku bocah?! Dia breng—sabar.. sabar Kyuu…_

_Kau yang butuh orang ini…_

Kyuubi menghela nafas. Ia menekan egonya. Ia tidak boleh melanggar janjinya pada Sasuke agar terus menjadi anak baik. "Maaf, aku bertanya tentang ruangan ini," nada suara Kyuubi dibuat selembut-lembutnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat sopan bagi seorang Kyuubi. Pemuda Namikaze itu menunjukan kartu pesertanya kembali.

Beberapa detik suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada respon dari orang di hadapan Kyuubi.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ di hadapan Kyuubi mendengus. "Cari saja sendiri," katanya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, sungguh brengsek.

Mulut Kyuubi membuka-tutup ketika melihat punggung pemuda itu. "K—kau ini!" teriaknya. Sial sekali dia. Pemuda itu telah mengerjainya dan membuat dia terdengar memohon. Jika waktunya sudah mepet, Kyuubi pasti akan menghajar orang itu.

Mata Kyuubi tidak bisa berhenti menatap pemuda yang kembali berbicara di telepon itu. Ia mengutuk secara terus-menerus tingkah brengsek orang itu.

"Mhm.. maaf tadi ada gangguan. Tidak. Hanya bocah saja. Ya, sudahlah! Dia bodoh sepertinya karena ruangan yang dia tanyakan ada di belakangnya, " kata pemuda itu dengan nada mengejek. Ia seperti sengaja memperkeras suaranya agar Kyuubi bisa mendengar. "Hahahaha… memang bodoh. Jangan-jangan sekeluarganya bodoh semua seperti dirinya," lanjutnya dengan senyuman dari balik punggungnya, dan orang yang diseberang telepon itu ikut tertawa—mengiyakan perkataan pemuda itu.

Pembicaraan pemuda menyebalkan itu membuat Kyuubi menoleh ke samping. Ia menatap jika di atas pintu itu terdapat nomor kelas yang sesuai dengan nomor ruangan di kartu peserta ujiannya. Kyuubi membuka-tutup mulutnya. Demi apa… dia telah berbuat bodoh. Dia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Sial! Ini semua karena dia bangun terlambat. Ia menjadi tidak fokus pada ujian. Kyuubi menghela nafas berat. Iapun membuka pintu di depannya. Meminta izin untuk segera memulai ujian, ketika soal-soal ujian sudah mulai dikerjakan oleh peserta ujian lainnya.

.

.

.

Krieeettt….

Dua orang penjaga membukakan pintu untuk Itachi.

Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri Itachi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Suara ribut di ruangan itu langsung menghilang ketika Itachi hadir di atas panggung—depan audiotorium—tempat untuk para petinggi perusahaan mempresentasikan hasil penelitian mereka atau mengumumkan hal-hal penting yang menyangkut universitas ini. Tempat ini hanya akan digunakan jika menyidang Tugas Akhir mahasiswa S3 atau melakukan rapat besar dengan orang-orang penting.

Itachi yang berdiri di atas panggung menatap sejenak orang-orang yang duduk di bangku berformasi cangkang keong itu. "Selamat datang di _next innovation_—tempat yang bisa mewujudkan lebih dari sekadar mimpi Anda," kata Itachi, mulai memberi sambutan pada para petinggi Universitas Konoha. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih maju ke depan panggung. "Dari ribuan lembaga pendidikan yang ada Di Jepang ini, universitas ternama di Konoha inilah yang kami pilih untuk berinovasi—menjadi lebih maju dibandingkan lembaga-lembaga pendidikan lainnya..," Itachi tersenyum lebar. Semua orang mendengarkan Itachi dengan sangat baik. "Kita langsung saja, _Next Innovation_ bersama Universitas Konoha mempersembahkan—

CKLIK!

Itachi menekan remote yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"_Pendidikan dalam inovasi_!" kata Itachi, ketika di belakangnya sebuah layar sangat besar menampilkan ratusan gambar dari CCTV. Semua orang masih hening, belum mengerti inovasi yang dibuat oleh perusahaan Itachi.

Itachi menatap sejenak ke arah layar proyektor di belakangnya. Lalu, menekan kembali tombol-tombol yang ada di dalam remote-nya, hingga layar proyektor pun mulai menampilkan deretan nomor rangking dan nama para peserta ujian saringan masuk Universitas Konoha terus berubah-ubah. Deretan nomor dan nama itu dituliskan berdasarkan _ranking_, sehingga selama ujian itu terus berlangsung kemungkinan besar ranking para peserta itu terus berganti, sesuai dengan kemampuan para peserta mengerjakan soal mereka.

"Uwoooooooo!" semua para hadirin di tempat itu menatap takjub ke arah proyektor. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sibuk berbisik-bisik, membicarakan kemampupakaian design aplikasi yang baru saja dibuat Perusahaan _Next Innovation._

"Seluruh peserta ujian universitas Konoha akan mengerjakan ujiannya secara online. Semua anak-anak mengerjakan soal langsung dari dalam PC yang telah disediakan oleh pihak _Next Innovation_ dan Universitas Konoha di setiap meja mereka," Itachi mulai menjelaskan. "Selama komputer anak-anak itu masih _ter-connect_ oleh komputer pusat, maka jawaban mereka akan terus terpantau oleh kita setiap detiknya, dan komputer pusat akan langsung menilai hasil kerja mereka. Oleh karena itu, posisi nama serta nomor ranking di dalam layar proyektor itu akan terus berubah-rubah setiap detiknya sesuai dengan penilaian yang dilakukan oleh komputer pusat," suasana di dalam ruangan semakin ricuh, ketika Itachi mulai menjelaskan lebih dalam fungsi kerja design perusahaannya. Itachi kembali menekan tombol di dalam remote-nya. "Kerja aplikasi inipun lebih kompleks, ketika setiap jawaban yang dikerjakan oleh anak-anak bisa dilihat oleh kita. Sebagai contoh—" Itachi mengotak-atik remote di tangannya. Ia hendak menunjuk anak yang menduduki ranking pertama untuk sekarang ini sebagai contoh bagi para pendengar. "Jawaban yang sedang dikerjakan oleh anak rangking pertama i—"

"UWOOOOOOOOOO!" ruangan tiba-tiba ricuh dalam waktu seketika. Seluruh manusia berpakaian rapih di dalam ruangan itu menunjuk layar proyektor sambil berbisik-bisik, dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang terpukau. Bahkan keributan yang tidak wajar ini membuat Itachi menjadi penasaran, dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap layar proyektor di belakangnya.

"Ya—Yang benar saja..," Itachi melihat kertas jawaban pilihan ganda yang dibuat secara online di dalam layar proyektor itu. Kertas itu sudah nyaris terisi penuh, ketika waktu baru menunjukan 15 menit dari waktu ujian dimulai. "Ini hanya baru berjalan sebentar," Mata Itachi bergerak ke arah kiri layar proyektor itu.

_Name: Kyuubi Namikaze_

_Number: xxx xxxx xxxxx_

_False=0 True=95 Zero=5_

"Nyaris sempurna..," gumam Itachi, tidak percaya dengan matanya. "Ini tidak salah, kan?" gumam Itachi sambil terus menatap layar di hadapannya. Tetapi, pergerakan peserta itu berhenti—tepat di _score_ 95. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan selanjutnya. Entah dia kebingungan atau dia hanya mendiamkan jawabannya.

"Ini kan baru berjalan 15 menit? Mungkin telah terjadi kesalahan sistem dan design pada program Anda..," beberapa orang di tempat itu mulai meragukan kemampuan Itachi. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang berpendapat jika Itachi melakukan kesalahan sangat fatal, dan bisa merugikan universitas, jika memang aplikasi yang dibuat _next innovation_ gagal. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika itu terjadi," para pejabat pemerintah mulai berkomentar pedas pada penemuan Itachi. "Ini adalah hari yang penting Uchiha," lanjut mereka.

Keadaan di dalam ruangan mulai memanas. Semua menatap Itachi dengan pandangan ragu. Di saat itu, Kakashi berdiri dari arah bangku penonton, dan berlari ke arah panggung untuk membantu Itachi yang sudah ada di dekat induk komputer—memeriksa programnya. Tidak ada kesalahan. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak ada gangguan. Bahkan, gangguan dari peretas pun tidaklah ada. Itachi berpikir sejenak. Lalu, dia mengambil beberapa lembar dari dalam kertasnya, dan membuka kertas itu sambil menatap layar.

"Bagaimana Itachi?" tanya Kakashi, memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Kakashi yang merupakan Ketua Jurusan Teknik Informatika bertanya.

Itachi menatap lingkaran dihitami yang tertera di lembaran jawaban online itu, dan membandingkan jawaban itu dengan kertas di tangannya. Benar. Semua jawaban yang ada di dalam lembar jawaban itu memang murni jawaban milik peserta itu. Sedikit pun dia tidak membuat kesalahan, ketika menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang telah dibuat oleh pihak universitas. Gila. Anak-anak ini memang benar-benar sangat pintar.

"Tidak senpai. Sama sekali tidak ada kesalahan…," kata Itachi, dengan tatapan yang masih tetap terpaku pada layar. "Semua baik-baik saja, oke? Tidak ada sedikitpun kesalahan yang dibuat kita, ketika ujian online ini sangat dilindungi. Bahkan, anak-anak itu tidak akan bisa membuka apapun di dalam PC itu, kecuali soal dan jawaban yang sudah disediakan panitia."

Kakashi membuka-tutup mulutnya. "Lalu?" tanya Kakashi, masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan Itachi.

Itachi menatap Kakashi. "Semua jawaban yang dia berikan benar…," jawab Itachi. Ia memperlihatkan soal-soalnya. "Jawaban yang dibuatmu dan teman-temanmu telah dipecahkan olehnya hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit," Itachi menyerahkan soal-soal ujian itu ke tangan Kakashi. Ia tahu jika bukan soal-soal itu yang terlalu mudah, melainkan otak anak itulah yang gila. Namun, Kakashi menatap Itachi yang sama gilanya dengan anak itu karena berhasil memastikan kebenaran jawaban soal-soal di tangannya dalam sekejap.

"Tidakkah ada kebocoran?" Kakashi meyakinkan semuanya benar-benar sempurna sebelum menyimpulkan jika seorang _monster_ telah ikut serta di dalam ujian saringan masuk ini.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sama sekali. Semua aman…," Itachi tersenyum miring. "Dia memang benar-benar jeni—

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" suara kembali ricuh, dan Itachi hanya bisa berkata 'apa lagi sekarang' sambil melihat ke layar proyektor itu.

Mata Kakashi membelalak, ketika jawaban peserta ranking pertama itu mulai berubah. Jawaban yang sempat dijawab oleh anak itu dirubah, dan diganti, hingga perlahan score anak itu mulai turun—tidak tinggi seperti awal. "A—apa yang dia lakukan?" suara Kakashi meninggi di saat melihat kegilaan salah satu peserta ujian itu. Kakashi merebut _remote_ yang di tangan Itachi. "Bagaimana agar aku bisa melihat ke dalam kelas?" tanyanya. Berusaha merubah tampilan proyektor sekarang menjadi tampilan kamera CCTV kembali.

Itachi mengerti maksud Kakashi. Iapun merubah penampilan layar proyektor itu menjadi dua bagian. Salah satu bagian menampilkan jawaban yang dikerjakan oleh Kyuubi, dan salah satu bagian lagi menampilkan gambar kelas yang sedang dipakai ujian, dan Kyuubi termasuk peserta yang ada di dalam kelas itu. "Anak itu!" tunjuk Itachi—masih mengingat wajah anak yang sempat mengulurkan kartu peserta pada dirinya.

Semua orang pun terfokus—menatap gerak-gerik Kyuubi yang terlihat tenang, ketika merubah nyaris semua jawabannya.

"Anak itu gila! Jawabannya sangat disayangkan!" kata salah satu orang di dalam audiotorium ini. "Tidakkah ada yang berniat menghentikan dirinya?!" lanjutnya. Sikap Kyuubi membuat orang itu kesal dan ingin berlari untuk menghentikan tingkah gila anak itu.

Semua orang yang bersangkutan dengan penilaian ujian ini hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Ini adalah ujian. Semua hasil tergantung peserta itu sendiri. Jika memang peserta itu membuat salah jawabannya, hal tersebut adalah hak peserta itu. Pihak universitas hanya bisa memberikan anak-anak fasilitas, ketika merekalah yang menentukan nasib mereka sendiri. Walaupun begitu, semua penilai, maupun Kakashi membuang muka—tidak sanggup melihat tingkah anak itu yang seperti mempermainkan universitas mereka.

"Dia akan berhenti sampai score 84," ujar Itachi pada Kakashi. "Percayalah padaku, jika anak itu berniat masuk ke dalam pilihan dua—_management music_— yang selama bertahun-tahun ini selalu menduduki _passing grade_ kedua di setiap Ujian Saringan Masuk, ketika Teknik Informatika kitalah yang selalu ada di urutan pertama," jelas Itachi tanpa melihat ke arah proyektor, dan di saat itupun Kakashi melihat jika ucapan Itachi terbukti kenyataannya.

_Name: Kyuubi Namikaze_

_Number: xxx xxxx xxxxx_

_False=0 True=84 Zero=16_

Kakashi membaca informasi yang diberikan oleh layar proyektor.

"Apakah ini mengingatkanmu akan seseorang?" Kakashi menatap Itachi. "Sahabat sekaligus_ rival-mu_ yang tidak bisa kau kalahkan hingga sekarang?" Kakashi tersenyum dari balik _masker-nya_, ketika ekspresi Itachi yang biasanya terlihat tenang mengeras secara tiba-tiba.

Itachi menatap layar proyektor itu lekat-lekat sebelum membuang muka. "Terkadang aku sangat membenci orang yang tidak serius seperti itu," katanya. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju induk komputer. Walaupun orang-orang mengatakan jika dia selalu menjadi nomor satu dibandingkan Naruto, tetapi Itachi tahu jika sedikitpun…. dia tidak pernah mengalahkan Naruto. Tidak pernah karena Naruto tidak pernah serius untuk melawan dirinya.

_Orang seperti itu,_

_Sungguh merepotkan._

Batin Itachi sambil mendesah berat.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dengan tenang Naruto, dan Kiba—anak buahnya—menanti kehadiran responden di salah satu restoran terbaik di Konoha. Seharusnya, responden tersebut bertemu Itachi, namun Itachi harus menghadiri acara di Universitas Konoha, dan untuk gantinya, Naruto-lah yang harus bertemu responden itu. Dengan perlengkapan_ perang_, Naruto menanti responden yang belum kunjung datang itu. Sedangkan orang-orang di dalam restoran terus menatap dirinya dan Kiba dengan suara tawa kecil yang terdengar dari bibir orang-orang itu.

Wajah Kiba memerah menahan malu. Matanya tidak berhenti melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan, menatap orang-orang yang mentertawakan dirinya dan Naruto. "_Boss_, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini ketika cuaca sungguh panas?" tanya Kiba. "Semua orang melihat ke arah kita, _Boss_," lanjut Kiba. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan buku menu. Jika terus bersama Naruto, _pasaran_ dia akan semakin turun, dan bisa-bisa tidak akan ada satupun wanita yang mau dengannya!

Naruto tidak peduli dengan rutukan Kiba, ia lebih mementingkan _kesucian_ tubuhnya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling berat di dalam minggu ini sebab Naruto harus berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Ia harus menemui responden Itachi. Seandainya hal ini bukan untuk perusahaan, Naruto mana mau diam di sebuah restoran di dalam cuaca panas seperti ini dengan menggunakan jaket yang melindungi tubuhnya, masker, syal dan sarung tangan. Bagi semua orang yang melihat, Naruto terlihat lebih dari orang sakit dibandingkan orang yang akan mewawancarai. Namun, memang itu yang diinginkan Naruto. Agar dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya secara baik, Naruto harus terlihat seperti orang sakit!

Naruto mengotak-atik ponselnya. Itachi telah mengirimkan meja yang digunakan oleh para peserta ujian. Rupanya, anak-anak di Konoha mengerjakan ujian dengan menggunakan PC—sesuai rancangan perusahaan mereka. PC itu diletakan di dalam meja komputer, dan layar komputer hanya bisa dilihat dari kaca yang ada dipermukaan atas meja itu. Dengan posisi layar komputer yang ada di dalam meja seperti itu tidak akan ada satupun orang yang bisa menyontek.

"_Boss_, mereka sudah datang!" Kiba berhenti mendumel. Dia berdiri, bersiap-siap menyambut tamu penting untuk perusahaannya.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Akhirnya, tamunya telah datang. Ia melihat jika segerombolan anak-anak SD kelas dua yang didampingi ibu mereka datang menghampiri Naruto dan Kiba. Secara canggung Naruto berdiri untuk ikut menyambut kedatangan para calon responden itu. Naruto harus mewawancarai orang tua dan anak SD itu untuk menilai apakah aplikasi—memudahkan anak-anak belajar— yang dibuat _next innovation_ sudah cukup mudah digunakan atau tidak untuk _user_ pertama?

"Selamat siang..," ketiga pasang anak-ibu itu membungkuk hormat ke arah Naruto dan Kiba ketika mereka tiba di hadapan kedua pemuda itu. Sesekali ibu-ibu itu tertawa kecil dan berbisik-bisik sambil menatap tubuh Naruto yang terlihat sangat mainly walaupun terbungkus oleh jaket setebal ini. Mereka tidak menyesal datang ke tempat ini. Ternyata orang yang mewawancarai mereka laki-laki tampan, walaupun dibungkus oleh _masker_. _Ha-ah, seperti biasa Naruto selalu menjadi pusat perhatian!_

Tertawanya ibu-ibu membuat Kiba salah tingkah, merasa dirinyalah yang dilirik oleh ibu-ibu itu. "A-ah, perkenalkan terlebih dahulu. Saya Kiba," Kiba mengulurkan tangannya. Lalu, para responden menyambut uluran tangan Kiba dengan tawa genit sambil berkata 'kamu anak manis, seperti anak ibu,' mata Kiba pun menatap ke arah anak ibu-ibu itu yang masih sangat kecil, lalu tertawa hambar.

Setelah berkenalan dengan Kiba, serentak ibu-ibu itupun menatap Naruto. Tatapan mereka seperti penuh harap untuk mempunyai suami sekeren Naruto, ketika tangan mereka terulur ke arah Naruto. "Lalu, siapa pemuda pemalu ini?" tanya ibu-ibu paling tambun di antara ketiga ibu-ibu itu. "Tidakkah kau terlalu tampan untuk memakai masker di siang hari seperti ini, Nak!" ibu-ibu itu memberi sinyal pada Naruto dengan kedipan mata, dan nafas Naruto tercekik sejenak, nyaris mati hanya karena kedipan maut itu.

_Bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku tampan?_

Dari bawah meja Naruto menendang kaki Kiba.

"A—aw," Kiba menata sejenak Naruto yang sedang memaksakan diri tersenyum dari balik masker-nya. Mengerti dengan sinyal yang diberikan Naruto, Kiba kembali menatap ibu-ibu itu. "Si—silahkan duduk saja dahulu dan pesan minuman yang nyonya-nyonya suka. Untuk masalah dia," Kiba menunjuk Naruto. "Dia sedang mengidap penyakit kulit berbahaya yang tidak boleh tersentuh oleh siapapun…," kata Kiba, dan Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan perkataan Kiba.

Serentak ibu-ibu itu menutup mulutnya, terkejut. "A—apa? Benarkah? Kasihan sekali..," katanya, menatap Naruto kasihan. "Aku jadi kasihan..," tidak mempedulikan larangan Kiba, ibu-ibu itu masih ingin menyentuh tangan Naruto, bermaksud memberi Naruto dukungan moril atas penyakit yang diterimanya. Sedangkan mata Naruto membulat, horror melihat tangan ibu-ibu itu yang mulai mendekat ke arah kulit tangannya. "Sini, mamih pe—

"Penyakitnya sangat berbahaya. Jika terkena penyakit tersebut, maka kulit kita akan gatal dan putih-putih, serta dalam hitungan dua hari akan tumbuh jamur mencapai 10 cm, dan apabila dibiarkan ja—jamur tersebut akan siap panen dan siapa tau…. cocok untuk ditumis..," Kiba memegang tangan ibu-ibu itu. Tidak memperbolehkan wanita itu untuk menyentuh Naruto. "Nyonya, aku sangat takut jika kulit Anda yang cantik itu rusak," puji Kiba dengan setengah hati dan penuh kebohongan. Ia mengelus tangan ibu itu. "Anda terlalu cantik untuk mendapatkan penyakit _panu evolution._"

Naruto menatap Kiba.

_Pa—panu evolution?_

Ketiga ibu-ibu itu tertawa ngeri sambil menatap Naruto. "Hahahaha.. seperti itu… ya seperti itu…," kata mereka, sedikit menjauh dari Naruto. Mereka pun duduk dengan tenang, ketika anak-anak mereka ikut duduk di samping mereka. "Wah, kasihan sekali ya… ganteng-ganteng panuan..," bisik ibu-ibu itu. Sudah jelas sekali jika mereka adalah ibu-ibu penggosip di sekolah anak-anak mereka. "Iya. Panu tuh…. panu..," "Panunya telah berevolusi lagi..," lanjut ibu-ibu lainnya.

Di kala Kiba sudah merasa tenang karena ibu-ibu itu tidak berniat berbuat genit pada _boss-nya_, tetapi perasaan Kiba tidak nyaman karena Naruto terus menatap Kiba tajam. "Seharusnya kau mencari nama penyakit yang lebih _elite_ lagi," bisik Naruto, dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kiba tertawa canggung. "Maaf _Boss_, tidak ada yang aku pikirkan selain penyakit itu," Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu nama-nama penyakit kulit di dunia ini, selain penyakit yang diderita oleh anjingku," lanjutnya, kurang ajar.

"Dasar kau bodoh!" Naruto nyaris memukul kepala Kiba sebelum dia bisa mengontrol diri.

Kiba melindungi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "A—ah, maaf _Boss_. Maaf!" gumam Kiba, ketakutan.

.

.

Di saat itu, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah jika gossip tentang dirinya berpanu akan beredar keesokan hari!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_SMP Konoha…_

Hari pertama masuk sekolah tidaklah berjalan semestinya bagi Konan. Guru-gurunya melakukan rapat pada jam sekolah, ketika murid mereka melakukan kegiatan belajar setengah hari yang akhir-akhirnya tidak belajar sama sekali. Konan yang merasa suntuk karena tidak mempunyai teman mulai menjelajah sekolah. Sebenarnya, dia tidak mempunyai teman karena dia belumlah masuk kelas. Kepala sekolah dan guru-guru belum menempatkan dirinya dengan alasan mereka harus cepat-cepat hadir dalam acara rapat, hingga dia hanya diam di luar kelas sejak tadi.

Dengan pakaian Deidara (celana panjang dan kemeja putih) karena dia belum membeli seragam Konoha yang terkenal _elite_ dan berbeda dari seragam wanita lainnya, Konan berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah. Dikarenakan seluruh pakaiannya seperti seorang putri kerajaan, Konan enggan memakai pakaiannya sendiri. Ia takut pakaiannya terkotori, atau orang-orang memandangnya terlalu tinggi (?).

Berbeda dengan sisi lain sekolah, bagian halaman belakang sekolah ini tidak ada satupun manusia yang terlihat. Konan yang baru menginjakan kakinya ke dalam halaman belakang sempat merasa heran dengan kondisi halaman sekolah ini sampai terdengar teriakan dan suara pukulan. Konan menatap jika ada seseorang yang sedang dikepung dan dipukuli di bawah pohon besar. Tidak mau ambil masalah di hari pertamanya sekolah, Konan memilih untuk pergi. Tetapi hati-nuraninya kembali terganggu, ketika suara teriakan itu tedengar kembali.

Konan mendesis sebal karena dia tidak bisa bersikap cuek. Ia mendekati orang-orang itu.

"To—tolong, lepaskan aku!" kata orang yang sedang dianiaya itu. "A—aku benar-benar tidak membawa uang untuk hari ini," lanjutnya. Kerahnya ditarik, dan tubuhnya ditekan ke dahan pohon oleh salah satu dari kelima peganggunya.

"Kalau begitu, kita telanjangi saja dia!" usul salah satu dari kelima orang itu. Keempat lainnya terkekeh jahat.

Perkataan lima orang anak nakal itu membuat sang korban panik. Ia memberontak, enggan ditelanjangi dan harus keliling sekolah tanpa menggunakan pakaian. "AGHHHHH TIDAK-TIDAK!" teriaknya, mencoba melepaskan kerahnya yang ditahan. "MAAFKAN AKUUUU!"

Rupanya kelima orang itu tidaklah main-main. Mereka benar-benar akan menelanjangi teman mereka, dan di saat sang korban melawan, mereka akan memukul perutnya. Suara pergulatan di antara enam orang itu terdengar mengerikan. Beberapa kancing seragam dari korban itu mulai terlepas. Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut kelima anak nakal ini. Sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukan menarik di sekolah dari pemuda cengeng, memakai kaca mata yang sedang menangis ini.

"Hei, kenapa kalian bernafsu seperti itu? Apakah melihat kejantanannya sangat menarik?" Konan muncul di belakang kelima anak nakal itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia menghampiri pemuda yang sedang menahan makhluk tertindas itu. "Sudahlah. Lepaskan dia. Ka—

"Jangan ikut campur, _okama_!" Konan dihempaskan oleh pemuda bertumbuh tambun itu, hingga dia terbanting ke atas tanah.

"_O—okama_?!" Konan menatap tidak percaya orang yang di hadapannya. Bukan hempasan orang itu yang Konan pikirkan, melainkan dirinya lah yang dipanggil _okama_ oleh anak-anak nakal itu. "Kalian memanggilku, _o—okama_?! _O—okama sissy_? _O—okama_ yang co—cowok cantik itu?" lanjut Konan, memastikan jika dirinya tidak salah dengar.

Pertanyaan Konan tidak didengar oleh anak-anak itu, "Urusan kita setelah aku berhasil mengerjai anak ini," orang yang menghempaskan Konan tadi berkata. Ia kembali fokus pada korban yang sedang ditahannya. "Jika kau sebegitunya ingin dikerjai oleh kelompok kita, tunggu saja~" lanjut dia pada Konan, sangat sombong. Konan masih terpaku dengan omongan orang itu.

Urat kemarahan muncul di kening Konan. Iapun segera bangkit dari atas tanah dengan aura menggelap ketika anak-anak di hadapannya tidak mempedulikan dirinya. Di—dia dibilang _okama_? Wajah elite, putri, dan _most wanted girl_ ini dibilang _okama_?! Dia ini manis. Dia ini hanya memakai seragam kakaknya, tetapi kenapa dia dipanggil _okama_?! Konan tidak terima jika dirinya dihina seperti itu. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang pendek dengan jari sambil menghela nafas, menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Sekarang, dia benar-benar marah dan tidak akan memberi banyak komentar lagi sebelum menghajar anak-anak nakal itu.

"Kalian ini…," suara Konan merendah. Tangannya terkepal kuat. "AKU INI ANAK MANIS!" teriak Konan sambil berlari untuk menghajar kelima anak kurang ajar itu. Konan menarik salah satu dari mereka lalu memukulnya dengan sangat keras.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Dalam 5 detik, anak-anak itu sudah nyaris tewas di atas tanah. Sedangkan, pemuda yang tertindas itu dengan takut segera melarikan diri, meninggalkan Konan.

Konan menendang-nendang salah satu pemuda yang tergeletak di atas tanah itu dengan ujung kakinya. "Ingat! Aku ini manis! Jangan sesekali mengatakan aku ini—" Konan tersenyum sangat lembut, memperlihatkan sosok kewanitaannya. "_Okama_~" Konan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sangat centil.

"HUWEEEE!" kelima orang itu muntah.

Kemarahan muncul lagi di pikiran Konan. "KURANG AJAR KALIAN! KURANG AJAR?!" teriak Konan sembari menendang-nendang orang di bawahnya, sangat tidak berperasaan.

"AMPUN! AMPUN!" teriak orang-orang yang ditendang Konan. "MANA SISI MANISMUUUU?! AMPUUUNNNNN!" lanjutnya, ketika tendangan Konan semakin mengerikan dan menyakitkan. Sial, 'okama' ini sungguh mengerikan.

.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap…

Dengan diiringi para pengikutnya, Pain mengitari sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan. Dia adalah anak kelas tiga di SMP Konoha, dan merupakan Presiden Sekolah SMP ini. Posisinya yang sebagai pemimpin para siswa, prestasi yang dimilikinya, dan status keluarganya membuat Pain disegani oleh semua orang di SMP Konoha. Bahkan, banyak orang tua murid berharap jika anak-anak mereka dekat dengan Pain. Anak laki-laki menjadi sahabat Pain, sedangkan anak gadisnya menjadi kekasih Pain. Namun, tabiat Pain tidaklah sebaik yang terlihat di luar. Dia ini adalah tipikal orang keras kepala, arrogant, dan pilih-pilih teman. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa mendekati Pain karena dia tidak suka didekati, kecuali dia dulu lah yang mendekati. Namun, tetap saja Pain dibilang oke oleh semua orang. Ya, semua orang!

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian!" teriakan dari belakang sekolah membuat langkah Pain dan pengikutnya berhenti, mereka menatap ke arah pohon yang ada di balik semak-semak.

Pain dan anak buahnya melihat jika kelima orang yang terkenal paling brandal di sekolah mereka sedang _di bully_ oleh seseorang. Tetapi, Pain sama sekali belum pernah melihat anak itu, sedangkan dia mengenal setiap nama dan wajah setiap murid yang ada di sekolah ini. Siapa orang itu? Tidak disangka ada seseorang yang tidak terdeteksi oleh Pain. Pemuda itu pun memerintah kepercayaannya untuk mendekat.

Kisame—pemuda paling jangkung di antara Pain dan teman-temannya menundukan tubuhnya, mendekati Pain. "Ya, Tuan muda?" tanyanya dari balik pundak Pain.

"Kisame, siapa—_pemuda_ itu?" bisik Pain dengan ragu ketika melihat penampilan orang di hadapannya sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang cantik.

Kisame meneliti wajah anak yang sibuk menghajar anak-anak nakal itu. Iapun tidak mengenal sama sekali anak itu. Jadi, hanya satu kemungkinan yang ada di pikiran Kisame. "Sepertinya dia anak baru di sekolah ini, atau dia penyusup, Tuan Muda Pain..," lapor Kisame. "Kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Kisame. "Apakah kita harus bertindak untuk menghentikan anak itu?" lanjutnya.

Sama sekali tidak menjawab, Pain hanya menatap dengan senyuman miring yang sama sekali belum pernah Kisame lihat, kecuali jika… Pain tertarik sangat tertarik akan sesuatu.

Ya, Pain sedang sangat tertarik dengan anak baru di hadapannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Seluruh anak-anak menatap ke arah salah satu bangku di dalam kelas. Suara biola mengalun merdu di dalam kelas itu, ketika jam istirahat beberapa menit lalu baru saja dimulai. Deidara yang memang memiliki _hobby_ bermain musik dan melukis memang paling sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain musik dikala waktu senggang. Seluruh wanita di dalam kelas itu terpukau dengan permainan biola Deidara. Bahkan, anak-anak perempuan dari kelas lain pun ikut mengintip dari jendela kelas, ketika sosok seperti pangeran sedang memamerkan kemampuannya.

"Hei, anak baru!" seseorang menghampiri Deidara dan berdiri di samping Deidara.

Deidara berhenti bermain biola. "Ya?" Deidara membalas tatapan orang itu. Bagi Deidara, orang yang berdiri di sampingnya sangat aneh, ketika tersenyum lebar ke arah dirinya.

"Kau cukup tampan juga…," tiba-tiba orang itu memuji Deidara.

"Maaf, aku tidak berminat pada laki-laki," Deidara kembali memainkan biolanya, mengacuhkan orang itu.

Orang itu tersadar dikala memikirkan kembali perkataannya tadi. "Bu—bukan seperti itu maksudku..," katanya, bermaksud menjelaskan. "Kau ingin masuk ke dalam ekstrakulikuler kita, tidak?" bisik orang itu. "Wajahmu sangat tampan, pasti kau cocok masuk ke dalam ekstrakulikuler _host club_…," lanjutnya, dengan cengiran sangat lebar, dan mata yang terlihat hijau alias mata _duitan._

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung. "Apakah kau bergurau?" tanyanya, dengan sinis.

"Kau salah satu orang beruntung karena memiliki wajah sangat menawan..," pemuda itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kau mau dapat uang _jajan_ tambahan, tidak?" tanyanya, "Kau bisa membeli mainan dengan hasil jerih payahmu sendiri," lanjut orang itu. "Dengan hanya sedikit merayu anak-anak gadis kau bisa mendapatkan banyak keuntungan."

Deidara sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya, menjauh dari orang di sampingnya. "Kau bukan anggota MLM, bukan?" tanyanya. Sedikit khawatir jika Deidara harus terjebak di antara manusia-manusia yang berbisnis a la MLM. "—atau kau 'mama' anak-anak remaja seperti kita?" Deidara meringis ngeri di saat dirinya membayangkan hancurnya generasi muda sekarang dengan adanya orang-orang yang menjual tubuh hanya untuk uang tidak seberapa.

Pemuda di hadapan Deidara menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Deidara. "Bukan! Tentu saja bukan! Aku bukan orang MLM atau orang yang melakukan bisnis seperti itu," kata pemuda itu, membela diri. Ia mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu nama itu pada Deidara. "Perkenalkan. Aku Kakuzu. Aku adalah bagian humas ekstrakulikuler host club dan orang-orang yang _merecruit_ pemuda-pemuda tampan di tempat ini untuk menjadi member _host club_. " pemuda di hadapan Deidara menjelaskan. "Sedikitnya, kita bisa merauk keuntungan dari para gadis galau di tempat-tempat ini."

Deidara menatap penampilan pemuda di hadapannya.

_Host club, ya?_

Penampilan Kakuzu yang seperi anak-anak sekolah biasanya. Namun, di kening Kakuzu sudah tertulis kata 'beri aku uang' seperti pengemis saja. Tidak mau berurusan dengan orang bermata duitan, Deidara beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan membuat penggemar barunya mendesah kecewa dan menatap Kakuzu tajam.

"Hei, jika kau berubah pikiran beri tahu aku!" Kakuzu berteriak, tetapi Deidara sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. "Kegiatan seperti itu hanya ada di sekolah kita saja!"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menelusuri lorong sekolah seluruh anak-anak yang dilewati Deidara menatap Deidara dengan pandangan memuja. Wajahnya yang tampan, dan gayanya yang _cool _membuat dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, kecuali ketika bersama saudaranya dan Sasuke. Pasti perhatiannya terbagi-bagi oleh saudaranya yang sama dipujanya oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Merasa bosan dengan tingkah orang-orang di sekitarnya, Deidara pun berhenti melangkahkan kaki untuk menatap ke arah lapangan. Deidara mencari hal yang menarik dari jendela di lorong itu. Kenapa di sekolah ini harus ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, dan setiap anak harus memasuki kegiatan tersebut? Deidara menghela nafas. Ia malas masuk ke dalam kegiatan tersebut. Pemuda Namikaze itupun menopang dagunya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berpakaian yukata sedang membagi-bagikan lembaran kertas. Tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang terlihat berminat pada kertas itu. Melihat gelagat pemuda tersebut, Deidara pun tersenyum lebar.

Sepertinya, dia tahu ekstrakulikuler apa yang akan dia masuki!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dengan wajah muram Nagato duduk di atas ayunan. Ia sudah keluar dari kelas dari tiga jam lalu, dan satu-persatu anak-anak di sekolahnya mulai dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Nagato menatap ke arah pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Semua anak yang dijemput bercengkrama dengan orang tua mereka sambil melangkahkan kaki ke luar sekolah. Tampaknya, hanya dialah yang tidak memiliki orang tua di sisinya, dan hanya dialah yang sendirian, seperti tidak diperhatikan oleh siapapun. Sesekali, dia ingin merasakan perasaan anak-anak itu. Perasaan bangga ketika dijemput oleh orang tuanya.

Seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Nagato. Ia bernama Ino, dan merupakan guru Nagato di TK pelangi ini, termasuk guru Nagato. Rambutnya pirang, dan ia masih single ketika tunangannya meninggalkan dirinya di altar pernikahan. Semenjak itu, Ino bersumpah tidak akan menyukai seseorang. Tidak akan pernah. "Nagato, papa-mama Nagato masih belum menjemput?" tanya Ino, ketika Ino diam di belakang Nagato, mengayunkan ayunan yang sedang diduduki oleh Nagato.

Nagato menatap Ino sejenak. "Na—Nato..," gumam Nagato, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Beyum…," dengan lemas Nagato menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan jika tidak ada satupun dari kedua orang tuanya yang akan menjemput.

Ekspresi Nagato membuat Ino terenyuh. "Sabar, ya!" katanya sambil mengelus kepala Nagato.

Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Makacih…," jawab Nagato. Ia kembali mengayun-ayunkan ayunannya.

"Kenapa umur lima tahun cadel seperti itu? Bagaimana cara orang tuanya mendidik, sih?" dua orang ibu-ibu yang baru saja tiba di halaman TK pelangi untuk menjemput anak mereka menghampiri Ino. Namun, percakapan Ino dan Nagato membuat ibu-ibu itu berhenti sejenak dan berbisik-bisik, membicarakan Nagato.

Nagato berusaha tidak mendengar perkataan orang tua murid itu. Ia hanya fokus pada tanah di bawahnya.

"Iya, ya…," jawab ibu-ibu yang lain. Cukup keras didengarkan Nagato dan Ino.

Pembicaraan ibu-ibu itu dan ekspresi Nagato membuat Ino kesal. Ia beranjak dari sisi Nagato dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ibu-ibu tersebut. "Maaf, kelas sudah berakhir dan anak ibu sudah bisa diajak untuk pulang..," Ino berkata lembut, walaupun sindiran terdengar jelas dari ucapannya. "Silahkan jemput anak-anak ibu!" Ino menjelaskan perkataannya agar ibu-ibu itu segera menjauh dari Nagato.

Tingkah Ino membuat ibu-ibu itu menjadi salah tingkah. "Siapa juga ingin berlama-lama di sekolah ini…," katanya, "Malas banget," mereka pun beranjak pergi. Sedangkan Ino kembali menemani Nagato, hingga pemuda itu dijemput oleh walinya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, lalu mendesah pelan. Sudah, tenanglah Sasuke, pasti Nagato sudah dijemput oleh Naruto. Sasuke terus menenangkan dirinya. Ia berpikir, Naruto tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Nagato diam sendirian di sekolah, terlebih hari ini adalah hari pertama Nagato masuk sekolah. Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto itu adalah kakaknya. Pasti Naruto tidak akan bertindak sekejam itu. Sasuke kembali bersikap tenang, ketika dia menanti sahabatnya di masa sekolah dulu di Konoha. Ia menanti Neji di sebuah kafe di sudut Kota Konoha.

"Sasuke!" seru Neji sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, dan Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Maaf menunggu lama," katanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan.

"Neji…," gumam Sasuke, membalas jabatan tangan Neji. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang," lanjutnya. Ia mempersilahkan Neji untuk duduk. Sasuke memanggil pelayan agar membawa menu untuk Neji.

Neji menerima menu itu, dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Di kala pelayan meninggalkan mereka untuk sementara waktu, Neji mulai membuka daftar menu itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali ke Konoha…," kata Neji dari balik buku menu tersebut.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeruput kopi yang sudah cukup dingin karena terkena angin musim panas ini.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah memiliki pasangan?" katanya, dengan nada bermain-main. "Tentu saja kau sudah punya, bukan? Asia atau… orang sana, kah?" tanya Neji, mulai mengintrogasi sahabat lamanya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia memang berharap memiliki pasangan seperti Neji, namun belum ada satupun wanita yang cocok untuknya. Ia pun masih merasa belum terlalu mapan untuk membangun rumah tangga dan memiliki anak. "Kau jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk membuat pasanganku bahagia," kata Sasuke, alasan yang sangat klasik bagi seorang pria yang belum ingin menikah.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Perkataanmu itu yang terlalu merendah," katanya, sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Hati-hati, pemikiran wanita zaman sekarang sudah sangat modern, Sasuke…," Neji memperingati. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Neji.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji mendapatkan menu yang menarik dan siap di pesan. "Mereka selalu berpikir..," katanya, memberi jeda sejenak. "Jika laki-laki tampan tidak punya kekasih itu berarti ada dua kemungkinan..," Neji berkata dengan suara nada datar, walaupun bermaksud mengajak bercanda Sasuke. "Dia adalah laki-laki tidak normal atau dia laki-laki brengsek," kata Neji, sehingga membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa lucu dengan ucapan Neji.

"Klasik. Bagiku, itu adalah pemikiran wanita-wanita kuno…," timbal Sasuke, tidak mau kalah dari Neji. Ia mengambil buah tomat di atas meja itu yang dia selalu beli dan bawa kemanapun. Sasuke mencicipi buah tomat di tangannya. "Ah, aku katakan saja… aku akan mencintai seorang wanita yang bisa membuatku menjatuhkan buah kesayanganku ini, ketika melihat dirinya," Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buah yang baru saja digigitnya.

Neji tahu tidak ada satupun hal di dunia ini yang bisa menyaingi rasa suka Sasuke pada buah tersebut.

Neji berdecak, memberi ultimatum pada Sasuke dari gaya bicaranya. "Tapi, itu kerap kali terbukti nyata, ketika banyak sekali godaan bagi seorang pria mapan di luar sana…," lanjutnya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri tiba-tiba, sehingga Sasuke sedikit berpikir jika Neji sedang berselingkuh di belakang istrinya. "Oh, iya! Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Neji tiba-tiba merubah arah pembicaraan dikala Sasuke menatapnya dengan curiga.

Sejenak Sasuke menghela nafas. "Neji, aku dengar keluargamu memiliki belasan panti jompo, dan perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai macam bidang bisnis?" kata Sasuke, mulai berbasa-basi.

"Ya. Lalu?" Neji pasti mengangkat sebelah alisnya, jika dia bingung akan sesuatu. "Apakah kau ingin menjadi donator atau _join_ dengan perusahaan Hyuuga?" tawar Neji.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," Sasuke memberi jeda. "Bisakah aku bekerja di salah satu tempatmu itu?" tanya Sasuke, dan tentu permintaan Sasuke itu membuat Neji bingung. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan tersebut untuk sekarang ini," lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" hanya itulah yang bisa Neji ucapkan atas permintaan Sasuke yang dianggap Neji gila. Tidak biasanya Sasuke meminta pekerjaan pada dirinya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Lalu, aku pukul saja mereka, hingga mereka memohon! BUK! BUK! BUK!" Konan bercerita pada kedua kakaknya, di saat ketiga Namikaze baru pulang sekolah dan sedang menaiki lift, menuju kediaman baru mereka. "Mereka KO oleh tenagaku," Konan keluar dari lift, mengiringi kedua kakaknya. Ia mengacung-acungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara, nampak sangat semangat.

Cerita Konan membuat Kyuubi dan Deidara yang ada di kiri-kanan Konan saling tatap. Mereka berdua pun menganggukan kepala mereka.

PLAK! PLAK!

Secara bersamaan, Kyuubi dan Deidara memukul kepala Konan.

"Sakit, kakak!" teriak Konan sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia merintih kesakitan atas tingkah kasar kakaknya.

"Kau ini wanita, jangan berkelahi!" Kyuubi memperingati. Ia menatap Konan tajam, ketika Konan hanya mengerutkan bibirnya. Masih sakit dengan kepalanya.

"Tapi kakak, aku melakukan itu semua untuk membela keadilan!" Konan membela diri. Mereka bertiga berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen kakak mereka. Kyuubi siap-siap mengeluarkan kunci cadangan pintu itu yang diberikan oleh Naruto agar anak-anak Namikaze tidak usah menunggu Naruto dan langsung membersihkan rumah jika sudah tiba.

Deidara _mendeath glare_ Konan. Apapun alasannya, ia tidak setuju jika adik perempuan satu-satunya bertingkah seperti saudaranya yang semua adalah laki-laki. "Pokoknya wanita tidak boleh berkelahi," Deidara memberi peringatan. "Kau seharusnya melakukan cara lebih terhormat seperti berteriak TATSUKETEEEEEE! TATSUKEETEEEEE OUJI-SAMA~~~" tiba-tiba Deidara mengeluarkan suara menggoda, dan mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Kyuubi dan Konan. Deidara terus bertingkah seperti tuan putri yang kehilangan sebelah sepatunya di acara pesta saja. "PANGERAN TOLONG! AKU PUTRI CANTIK YANG SEDANG DI DALAM BA—

"Terkadang aku tidak tahu siapa di antara kita yang paling bodoh," Kyuubi berkata pada Konan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Konan menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan perkataan Kyuubi.

Deidara berhenti bersikap konyol. Ia malu sendiri dengan tingkah gilanya tadi. "Kakak jangan berkata seperti itu, aku jadi malu..," kata Deidara sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuubi yang sedang membuka pintu. "Ughhhh..," Deidara bersikap manja, dan Konan hanya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat adegan mesra di antara kedua kakaknya.

"Lepas, DEI!" Kyuubi mencoba menghempaskan Deidara dari belakang tubuhnya. "Dei, kau menjijikan seka—

"Cepat buka!" suara _arrogant_ membuat ketiga Namikaze berhenti bercanda. Deidara melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuubi dan menatap pemuda di belakang mereka, begitu juga dengan Konan dan Kyuubi.

Konan tersenyum lebar, menyambut kakaknya. Tetapi Naruto hanya bersikap dingin, tidak peduli sama sekali. "Kak Naru, sudah pulang?" Konan berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin. Ia melihat Naruto, dan tampaknya seperti ada yang kurang dari Naruto. "Ng… kak Naru.. Mana Nagato?" tanya Konan, dia tersadar jika adik terkecilnya tidak ada bersama kakak pertama mereka. Naruto hanya membawa tas ranselnya. Konan melihat ke belakang Naruto, tetap saja, Nagato tidak ada.

"E—eh?!" Deidara pun baru tersadar jika Nagato belum pulang, dan tidak ada bersama Naruto. "Ka—Kak Naru, kakak menjemput Nagato, kan?" Deidara mulai was-was.

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Sejak awal dia tidak pernah berkata atau berjanji akan menjemput Nagato, lalu kenapa dia harus peduli dengan anak itu? Pintu tidak kunjung terbuka akhirnya membuat Naruto lebih memilih melewati adik-adiknya, dan membuka pintu itu sendiri. Namun, tubuhnya tiba-tiba dibalik oleh Kyuubi, Naruto dihempaskan ke arah pintu, di saat kerah bajunya ditahan oleh adik pertamanya. Kunci pintu yang dipegang oleh Naruto pun terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Hei, yang benar saja? MANA NAGATO?!" desis Kyuubi, matanya nyalang, sangat marah. Konan dan Deidara maju, berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dari kerah baju Naruto. "AKU BERTANYA PADAMU!" teriak Kyuubi, sudah tidak peduli lagi jika dihadapannya adalah kakaknya yang seharusnya dia hormati.

"Ka—Kak Kyuu…," Deidara bergumam sambil menahan tangan Kyuubi.

"Lepas!" Naruto berkata sangat dingin. Ia tidak ingin menyentuh tangan kotor di kerahnya sama sekali.

"Ka—Kak Kyuu, su—sudah…," Konan berusaha melerai kedua saudaranya yang mulai bersitegang. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun dari dua orang pemuda itu yang melunak.

Tidak mendengar perkataan Konan, Kyuubi semakin menekan kakaknya. "KAU MEMANG SIALAN!" teriak Kyuubi. "DIA MASIH KECIL, DAN KAU MEMBIARKAN DIA DI SEKOLAH HINGGA SAMPAI SORE SEPERTI INI!"

"Lepas…," Naruto tetap bersikap dingin, seolah-olah perkataan adiknya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk digubris.

"Kak Kyuu, lepaskan Kak Naru!" Deidara ikut membujuk Kyuubi yang mulai tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Bodoh..," Naruto menatap Deidara, Konan dan Kyuubi, lalu mendengus. "Apa peduliku tentang kalian? Sudah untung aku memberi kalian tempat tinggal," katanya, dengan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak pantas diucapkan seorang kakak pada adiknya. "Bahkan aku lebih senang kalian cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini," lanjut Naruto.

"KAU!" Kyuubi mengayunkan kepalan tangannya, tetapi ditahan oleh Deidara.

"KAK KYUU, SUDAH!" teriak Konan sambil menutup matanya. Ia tidak sanggup jika kekerasan terjadi di antara saudaranya. "A—aku mohon… sudah… jangan bertengkar," lirih Konan sambil terus menutup matanya. Suaranya bergetar, menahan tangis yang hampir keluar.

Suara Konan yang terdengar sedih membuat Kyuubi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Naruto. Konan adalah kelemahan Kyuubi yang paling dasar. Ia tidak bisa melihat adik perempuan satu-satunya menangis. Kyuubi pun melepaskan kerah baju Naruto. Ia membuang muka, tidak ingin melihat kakaknya. "Cepat, telepon Kak Sasuke…," ujar Kyuubi, ketika Naruto masih bisa membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya seolah-olah tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dari balik dapur bermeja _bartender_, Sasuke menatap anak-anak penghuni apartemen nomor 48 ini. Suasana di dalam apartemen ini menjadi hening dan panas. Kyuubi tidak berhenti-berhentinya menatap Naruto sinis, ketika Naruto hanya bersikap cuek, seolah-olah tidak ada salah sedikit pun. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memijat pelipisnya, lalu menatap Nagato, Konan, dan Deidara yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Ya Tuhan… sikap anak-anak ini memang benar-benar sulit ditangani. Terlebih Naruto yang umurnya saja paling besar dari kelima orang di sini, bahkan lebih tua dari Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Ia berada di sini karena tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto sambil membawa Nagato, lalu memerintah anak-anak Namikaze untuk kumpul termasuk Naruto—tanpa pengecualian. Walaupun harus berdebat panjang lebar dengan Naruto, tetapi ketika Sasuke mengancam akan melempar telur-telur busuk ke atas lantai apartemen, Naruto pun akhirnya berhenti mendebati Sasuke, dan lebih memilih menuruti perintah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menuju dapurnya untuk memasak sambil mengomeli kelima penghuni apartemen ini.

Pandangan Sasuke fokus pada Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, seharusnya kau bisa menjaga emosimu. Dia ini kakakmu, Kyuu..," kata Sasuke sambil memotong wortel dengan pisau daging, hingga suara dentuman pisau itu membuat kelima orang di hadapan Sasuke terlonjak kaget. "Tidak sepantasnya kau bertingkah seperti yang Deidara dan Konan katakan," lanjut Sasuke sambil menggosokan pisau itu pada _tatakan_ di bawahnya. Semua anak Namikaze menatap horror wortel yang mulai hancur-lebur itu.

Kali ini Kyuubi tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli Sasuke akan menghukumnya sekalipun. "Orang seperti ini dikatakan kakak? Dia lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai bajingan!" dengan tidak sopannya Kyuubi menunjuk Naruto. Kyuubi bersungguh-sungguh, jika ia kehilangan _respect_ pada Naruto.

Naruto tertawa mencemooh. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan kaki kirinya berpangku pada kaki kanan. "Sudah aku bilang jika kalian tidak suka dengan caraku hidup kalian boleh pergi!" kata Naruto, ketus. "Aku tidak pernah meminta kalian untuk kemari. Aku tidak pernah meminta kalian untuk diam di sini, kenapa aku harus repot dengan keberadaan kalian?" Naruto beranjak dari atas sofa. Ia muak dan lelah untuk berbicara dengan orang-orang ini. Naruto pun hendak pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Kesabaran Kyuubi habis. Ia beranjak dari atas sofa untuk mengejar Naruto. "KAU MEMANG—

"KYUUBI!" bentak Sasuke, memerintah Kyuubi untuk kembali tenang.

Teriakan Sasuke membuat Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuubi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon. Namun, Sasuke hanya mendelik ke arah sofa agar Kyuubi kembali duduk tenang. Dengan kasar Kyuubi kembali duduk. Iapun menendang meja di depannya, dan membuat Naruto membalikan badannya, menatap Kyuubi bengis.

"HEI, JANGAN SEMBARANG MENENDANG BARANG!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuubi. Ia menatap Kyuubi tajam.

Kyuubi tertawa mencemooh dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "SEPERTI AKU PEDULI JIKA ITU BARANGMU!" katanya. Kyuubi sudah siap untuk berkelahi kembali.

Tingkah Kyuubi membuat Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang. Tanpa peduli apa-apa lagi, Naruto menghampiri Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi sudah siap untuk menerima serangan Naruto. Di saat itu, Konan dan Deidara pun ikut berdiri, siap melerai kedua kakak mereka. Sasuke yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kelima penghuni apartemen ini hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. Sial! Urusan sepele seperti ini saja bisa membuat dia pusing tujuh keliling.

Naruto nyaris memegang kerah baju Kyuubi jika Deidara tidak menahannya. "KAK NARU, KAK KYUU!" secara bersamaan, Deidara dan Konan berdiri di antara Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT PADAMU, APA?!" teriak Kyuubi, memaki Naruto. Ia hendak maju untuk melawan Naruto, tetapi Konan mencegahnya untuk sekuat tenaga.

"SINI KALAU KAU BERANI, BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto, tidak kalah kasarnya dari Kyuubi.

"AYO, SIAPA TA—

"Udah cukup…," terdengar suara serak dari seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari kedua pemuda sedang bertengkar itu. Seluruh matapun tertuju pada sosok anak kecil yang sedang tertunduk berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Inyi.. inyi.. calah Nato…," Nagato meremas celananya. Semua dapat melihat tetesan air mata mulai membasahi paha Nagato. "Na—Nato macih kecil, jadinya manja…," Nagato berusaha tertawa. Tetapi gagal. Tangisannya semakin terdengar jelas. "Be—becok.. Nato pulang cendili aja… Nato coba pulang cendili.. nyak ucah dijemput…," kata Nagato sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf Nato ngelepotin kakak Nalu…," bibir Nagato bergetar. "Jangan beltengkal lagi.. Nato yang calah coalnya macih kecil…," Nagato menghapus air matanya.

Suasana hening seketika, di saat Nagato berbicara. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak bisa berkomentar atas perkataan adik terkecilnya, walapun wajah Naruto masih terlihat dingin, seolah-olah tangisan Nagato tidaklah terlalu berefek pada dirinya.

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dan Naruto kesal, lalu menghela nafas. "Bawa Nagato masuk Dei, Konan..," kata Sasuke, memerintah kedua orang yang masih bersikap dewasa dibandingkan dua orang yang baru saja bertengkar itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Deidara dan Konan pun menghampiri Nagato dan mengajak Nagato untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Setelah Deidara, Konan, dan Nagato menghilang dari balik pintu. Sasuke melangkah—mendekati kedua pemuda yang masih tersisa di tengah ruangan. Sasuke menatap kedua pemuda itu, lalu fokusnya teralihkan pada Naruto. Ia memandang pemuda keras kepala di hadapannya ini benar-benar kekanak-kanakan namun seperti ada sisi lain yang selalu disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki ini seperti hewan buas yang harus dijinakan jika ingin berteman baik dengannya.

"Naruto, apakah kau benar-benar sudah lupa jika kalian berlima adalah saudara kandung?" Sasuke bertanya. Naruto hendak menjawab, tetapi ia sudah muak untuk bertengkar. "Berbeda dengan dirimu, Kyuubi, Deidara, dan Konan…. Nagato, kehilangan sosok ibunya pada saat dia belum sempat mengerti apa kata 'ibu'. Dia hanyalah anak kecil yang belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, dan pastinya berharap mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang sekitarnya, terlebih darimu—kakak terbesarnya yang harusnya paling bisa dia andalkan..," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi prihatin. "Kau mengerti, kan, maksudku, Naruto?"

Selintas Sasuke melihat jika ekspresi Naruto berubah kalut. Namun pemuda itu kembali memasang ekspresi dinginnya dan membalikan badan untuk pergi keluar apartemen.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, Naruto!" Sasuke berpesan, ketika Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Lalu, pemuda Uchiha itupun menatap Kyuubi. "Kyuubi…"

"Iya?" kata Kyuubi dengan nada malas. Ekspresinya nampak sangat bersalah.

"Kau ingin bantu aku memasak?" tawar Sasuke. Di saat itupun Kyuubi menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan berat hati. Kyuubi terpaksa harus menggantikan Naruto sebagai seorang kakak bagi ketiga adik-adik lainnya. Ya, setidaknya adik-adiknya masih mendapatkan sosok kakak kandung yang memperhatikan mereka.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Pada keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi Itachi harus menghadapi tingkah Naruto yang tidak biasanya. Kali ini bahkan sikap Naruto lebih tidak wajar. Pemuda Uzumaki ini memang senang bersih-bersih, tetapi Itachi belum pernah melihat Naruto selama berjam-jam terus mengepel tempat yang sama. Jenuh karena tingkah Naruto, dan takut lantainya habis karena terus digosok oleh Naruto, Itachi pun berinisiatif untuk menghentikan aksi gila Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Itachi. Ia berhenti membaca hasil survey yang telah dibuat Naruto. "Kau sejak tadi terus mengepel tempat yang sama?" katanya sambil menunjuk lantai marmer yang mengkilapnya melebihi gigi Lee—_anak buah mereka_.

Naruto berhenti mengepel. Ia menaruh dagunya pada ujung tongkap pengepelnya. "Aku seperti merasa sudah tua…," kata Naruto, seperti orang mau mati saja.

Itachi mulai menduga-duga permasalahan Naruto. Pemuda ini berubah sikap semenjak mengatakan jika dia telah memiliki istri dan empat orang anak. Sehingga bisa disimpulkan oleh Itachi, jangan-jangan ini karena masalah keluarga. "Kau bertengkar dengan keluarga barumu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada prihatin. Ia semakin takut saja untuk berkeluarga, ketika melihat betapa menderitanya Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Itachi tahu masalahnya. Tetapi, ia terlalu malas untuk membahasnya. Anggap saja Uchiha segala tahu. "Begitulah..," jawab Naruto dengan nada lemas. Ia membetulkan handuk yang mengikat kepalanya, ketika kemejanya digulung hingga lengan, tidak rapih seperti biasanya.

Dugaan Itachi yang benar, membuat dia sendiri terkejut. "A—apa?! Kau benar-benar sudah berkeluarga?" kata Itachi, masih belum percaya jika temannya menikah diam-diam. Tetapi Itachi maklum karena Naruto menikah dengan seorang janda yang setidaknya untuk orang _perfectionist_ seperti Naruto pasti pernikahan dengan seorang wanita beranak empat tidak pantas untuk dirayakan besar-besaran. "Apakah masalah anak kecil? Masalah pembagian tugas di rumah?" tanya Itachi, mulai menduga-duga kembali.

"Begitulah..," jawab Naruto dengan nada lebih lemas.

"Hah, benar?!" sekali lagi Itachi terkejut dengan dugaannya yang tidak meleset.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau nikahi, tapi kau memasukan dirimu ke dalam masalah…," Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali membaca laporan di atas mejanya.

"Begitulah…," Naruto yang tidak terlalu mendengar Itachi menjawab asal.

Itachi menatap Naruto kembali. "Kapan dia akan mempunyai anak darimu? apakah di atas ranjang dia hebat?" senyuman _evil_ tersirat di bibir Itachi.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Begitu—apa yang kau katakan?!" seru Naruto, ketika sadar Itachi bertanya yang tidak-tidak mengenai kehidupannya. "Dasar bodoh!" Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau membicarakan masalah ranjang? Kau sebaiknya membeli kabel agar pembicaraan kita terhubung," Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Itachi tanyakan. Pemuda Uzumaki itupun dengan langkah kasar pergi dari ruangannya. Ia hendak menenangkan diri sebelum memulai rapat.

BRAK!

Pintu tertutup rapat.

Itachi terpukau sejenak dengan tingkah antik Naruto. "Kenapa dia sensitif ketika membicarakan kehamilan? Apakah istrinya mandul….atau Oh, diakah yang mandul?" gumam Itachi, semakin berpikir keras dengan kehidupan Naruto di luar kantor ini.

.

Orang itu memang penuh misteri!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Kyuubi memasuki area kampus yang katanya di hari ini akan diumumkan hasil kelulusan. Ia berharap memasuki pilihan kedua karena dia sama sekali tidak berniat pilihan pertama. Namun, Sasuke memaksanya untuk memilih pilihan kesatu karena Sasuke berkata jika musik bisa dipelajari di luar asalkan memiliki bakat, dan Sasuke yakin jika Kyuubi memiliki talenta musik tersebut, sehingga tidak usah masuk ke dalam juruan musik. Tetapi, tetap saja Kyuubi tidak setuju. Ia ingin benar-benar fokus pada musik karena itu dunianya, walaupun musik bisa dipelajari jika Kyuubi mengikuti les atau belajar sendiri.

"Sayang sekali hasil kelulusannya ditunda sampai nanti malam," tiga orang yang berpapasan dengan Kyuubi tidak sengaja pembicaraannya terdengar oleh Kyuubi.

"Ya, kau sih tenang Menma karena kau pasti lulus," lanjut kedua orang yang menghapit pemuda paling jangkung di antara mereka. Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru itupun terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar pujian teman-temannya.

Kyuubi berhenti menguping. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Ekspresi kecewa dan penuh harap nampak hadir di para calon mahasiswa di universitas ini ketika mereka berkumpul di sebuah papan besar. Kyuubi mendesak masuk—melewati kumpulan mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu untuk mencapai depan. Di saat ia melihat ke arah papan pengumuman, tidak ada sama sekali kertas-kertas yang biasanya ditempel—mengumumkan para peserta yang lolos seleksi. Di dalam pengumuman hanya ada satu lembar kertas besar yang bertuliskan jika pengumuman kelulusan akan diumumkan pada tanggal xx-xx-xxxx pukul 19.00 di website resmi Universitas Konoha. Kyuubi pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika melihat pengumuman itu. Universitas ini benar-benar telah merubah segalanya. Asyiknya melihat pengumuman—tertawa dan menangis bersama di satu tempat—telah dihilangkan budayanya oleh universitas ini.

Kyuubi membalikan badan, dan keluar dari kerumunan. Ia akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika melihat sosok wanita cantik yang membuat setiap orang menatap ke arah sosok itu sedang berjalan ke arah gedung yang dikatakan orang-orang gedung Teknik Informatika. Kyuubi hendak berlari untuk mendekati sosok itu, namun wanita tersebut telah menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung. Di saat itu, Kyuubi hanya bisa terpaku di tempat, ketika jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Apakah ini benar? Tidak disangka orang yang selama ini selalu dia cari keberadaannya ternyata ada di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Konan membuka lokernya untuk mengambil buku saat ganti jam pelajaran. Di saat ini, suasana di dalam lorong sepi, tidak ada orang satupun, kecuali seorang penjaga sekolah yang sedang memastikan jika lingkungan di sekolah ini tetaplah aman. Hanya Konan lah yang lupa mengambil bukunya dari dalam loker. Sejenak, Konan menatap lokernya sebelum membuka lokernya tersebut. Namun, hal yang mencurigakan terbesit di pikirannya dikala pintu lokernya terbuka, dan dengan gerakan sangat cepat, Konan meloncat mundur—menghindari tumpahan air yang dipasang tepat di atas lokernya. Air tersebut membasahi lantai, dan membuat lantai di bawah loker Konan basah.

Konan menatap ke atas. Rupanya ada yang memasang jebakan di atas kepalanya, tetapi siapa? Konan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada satupun sosok yang mencurigakan. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ada orang yang berniat iseng? Apakah orang yang mengisenginya adalah orang yang kemarin dia hajar? Secara perlahan Konan mendekat ke arah pintu lokernya. Ia memastikan semua baik-baik saja sebelum mengambil barang-barangnya dan melihat secarik kertas dari dalam lokernya.

Konan membuka kertas yang terlipat rapih, dan mencium kertas tersebut.

_Tidak bau_

Konan berpikir. Iapun membaca isi di dalam kertas.

"_Ini barulah awal"_

Hanya itu yang bisa Konan gumamkan pada saat membaca kertas bertinta merah tersebut.

_Su—surat kaleng?_

_Siapa yang memberiku surat kaleng?_

Konan membatin, bingung.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Deidara menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Bangunan di bagian pinggir sekolah yang bergaya a la Jepang. Bangunan ini seharusnya terlihat bagus jika terawat. Namun, usia dan tidak terawatnya bangunan ini membuat kesan jika bangunan ini adalah bangunan tua—tanpa pernah tersentuh sama sekali. Dengan sedikit canggung, Deidara membuka sepatu dan menginjakan kaki di lantai kayu bangunan tersebut. Iapun menyentuh pintu geser di depannya dengan ragu. Apakah keputusannya ini adalah benar? Deidara menghela nafas sejenak. Dengan perasaan was-was pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeser pintu tersebut.

SREEETTT…

Deidara menggeser pintu.

"Permisi!" salam Deidara pada penghuni satu-satunya bangunan ini.

Dari arah pintu belakang muncul pemuda berambut merah yang memakai seragam sekolah seperti Deidara. Kemunculan Deidara membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Iapun berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Deidara. "A—ah, ada apa?!" katanya, dengan ragu. Sedikit heran pemuda tampan seperti Deidara berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini.

Deidara menatap seluruh penjuru bangunan kecil ini. Semua tertata rapih. Gedung ini adalah tempat ekstrakulikuler pembuatan gerabah, dan alat-alatnya ternyata lengkap. Deidara menatap meja pembuatan gerabah, serta kuas-kuas untuk membersihkan gerabah itu. Tanpa izin Deidara melangkah masuk untuk melihat berbagai macam bentuk gerabah yang tersimpan di rak—sepanjang dalam gedung itu. Masih sangat sedikit karya yang disimpan, berarti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler ini tidaklah laku, Deidara menyimpulkan.

Deidara menatap pemuda berambut merah, dan bermata cokelat madu di belakangnya. "Aku ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota baru..," kata Deidara, segera membicarakan keinginannya untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Mata pemuda berambut merah itu terbelalak. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang datang ke tempat ini untuk mendaftar. Jangankan datang, ditawari saja semua enggan. "Benarkah?! Tu—tunggu dimana formulirnya!" katanya. Ia segera berlari ke arah satu rak di tempat itu. Pemuda itu mencari formulir dari tumpukan kertas yang ada di dalam rak itu. Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama mencari pemuda itu mengeluarkan satu lembar formulir yang berdebu dan tampak kekuning-kuningan. "Ah, di sini… ah maaf sudah kusut..," katanya, sambil membersihkan formulir itu dari debu.

Tidak seperti pemuda di hadapannya, Deidara tampak tidak antusias dengan formulir itu. Ia pun mengambil formulir yang diserahkan pada dirinya dan menatap formulir di tangannya. Pemuda di hadapannya berkata jika Deidara bisa memberikan formulir besok atau seminggu kemudian (batas akhir). Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, Deidara hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Selesai menceritakan apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk mengisi formulir, pemuda di hadapan Deidara menatap Deidara dengan penuh minat. "Apakah kau ingin mencoba latihan pembuatan gerabahnya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk meja gerabah. Deidara menatap sejenak meja itu. "Apakah kau sudah mencoba menggunakannya?" tanyanya. Deidara hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Kita bisa co—

"Tidak… aku hanya ingin tidur…," jawab Deidara sambil melipat formulir di tangannya dengan asal. Iapun memasukan formulir itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"E—eh?!" pemuda di hadapan Deidara terkejut, terlebih ketika Deidara mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu yang baru dibersihkan itu dengan tenang. "Ke—kenapa jadi seperti ini?" rupanya anggota pertama ini datang hanyalah untuk menjadikan tempat kegiatan ekstrakulikuler ini sebagai tempat tidur dikala waktu senggang.

.

Sialan sekali kau Dei!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Nagato hanya bisa diam di atas ayunan ketika orang-orang mulai dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Kemarin, dia menanti sampai sore karena Sasuke baru menjemputnya sore itu, dan Ibu Guru hampir saja menitipkannya pada penjaga TK ini. Jika sekarang, entahlah siapa yang akan menjemput Nagato. Setahu Nagato, Sasuke mulai sibuk dengan kerjaannya di luar sana, dan kemungkinan besar ia akan dijemput sore atau tidak dijemput sama sekali. Saat ini Nagato mulai berpikir jika dia hanyalah anak kecil yang merepotkan dan tidak pantas dipedulikan.

Nagato menggigit bibirnya. Ia berusaha menahan tangis ketika mengingat pertengkaran di antara kedua kakaknya. Apakah dia tidak sebegitu diinginkannya? Padahal Nagato berpikir, ia bisa pulang sendiri asalkan diberitahu petunjuk jalan, dan arah pergi ke tempat apartemen Naruto asalkan orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak merasa dia ini adalah beban. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak mengizinkan, bahkan ketiga kakak yang lainnya. Mereka berpikir jika Nagato tidak akan bisa tiba sampai di rumah apabila pulang sendiri, ketika Nagato berpikir jika seperti ini terus… dirinya hanyalah akan membebani orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan orang-orang di sekitarnya cepat atau lambat akan membencinya seperti Kak Naruto.

"Apakah dia dijemput terlambat lagi?" ibu-ibu penggosip yang kemarin muncul kembali. Sekarang ini, mereka benar-benar berbicara di depan Nagato secara terang-terangan.

"Ampun, ya! Banyak di zaman sekarang orang tua hanya bisa mencetak anak tanpa merawatnya," kata salah satu dari ibu itu. Nagato hanya berusaha tidak mempedulikan perkataan orang-orang itu.

"Ya. Dari kemarin jangan-jangan dia tidak pulang," timbal yang lainnya.

Ino yang melihat Nagato sedang didekati oleh para orang tua murid itu menghampiri Nagato. Ia mengelus kepala Nagato. "Nagato, hari ini kau telat dijemput lagi?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir. Kemarin Nagato dijemput sangat sore, dan apakah hari inipun akan seperti itu?

Nagato meremas rantai ayunan. "Na—Nato nyak tahu..," katanya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Nato, mau pulang cendili saja..," Nagato turun dari ayunan. Ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju gerbang sekolah, menahan sedih dan tangisnya.

Tingkah Nagato membuat Ino panik. Ia mengejar Nagato. "NAGA—

BRUK!

Nagato menabrak seseorang, dan hampir saja terjatuh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya orang itu, ketika Nagato meringis kesakitan karena hidungnya terbentur tubuh pemuda jangkung di hadapannya. Namun suara di hadapannya membuat Nagato membuka mata dan mendongak ke atas.

"Ka—Kak Nalu?" Nagato tidak percaya jika orang di hadapannya adalah Naruto—kakak pertamanya yang judes itu.

Tetap dingin seperti biasanya, Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju ayunan. Ia menatap sejenak tas Nagato yang tersimpan di sisi ayunan itu, dan mengambil tas itu. Seluruh mata tertuju pada Naruto, bahkan ibu-ibu yang sejak kemarin membicarakan Nagato tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika melihat gaya cool Naruto. Dengan tatapan sangat dingin, Naruto menghampiri ketiga ibu-ibu itu. Ia menatap ibu-ibu itu dari sudut matanya, dan membuat cuaca panas ini langsung mendingin dalam waktu seketika!

"Jika ada masalah dengannya, dan dia meganggu nyonya-nyonya sekalian, kalian boleh mengatakannya sekarang kepadaku," Naruto berkata dengan nada sangat rendah dekat telinga salah satu Nyonya itu. "Dia memang tidak sebaik anak-anak Nyonya dalam bertutur kata. Dia pun tidak seberuntung anak-anak Nyonya yang setiap harinya diantar-jemput oleh orang tuanya..," katanya, "Tetapi, aku yakin anak ini lebih pandai menghadapi kehidupan, bahkan dari manusia pandai bergosip seperti kalian sekalipun…," Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga ibu-ibu itu. "Aku harap jaga ucapan kalian jika berbicara di depan anak kecil—terlebih di depan dirinya, jika kalian ingin hidup tenang dan tidak ingin berurusan denganku," Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali—mendekati Nagato, dan membiarkan ibu-ibu penggosip itu menelan ludah—merinding.

"Kak—Kak Nalu?" merasa di atas angin, Nagato memeluk kaki Naruto. "Kenalin, ini Kak Nalu, dia itu Kakak cekaligus papa Nato yang palinnngggg hebat…," Nagato berkata pada Ino yang tersenyum senang melihat Nagato begitu bahagia. "Oh, kalau kemalin itu mama Nato…," kata Nagato, dan membuat Ino terkejut. "Da-dah, ibu guluuu~" lanjutnya, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

Ino masih terpukau dengan perkataan Nagato.

_Bu—bukankah kemarin yang menjemputnya adalah laki-laki?_

Ino membatin, bingung.

"A—apakah papanya seorang artis?" ibu-ibu penggosip itu tidak percaya jika anak yang diledeki mereka sejak kemarin ternyata memiliki wali yang sangat tampan dan _elegant_ seperti itu. Mereka pun ber-kyaaaa-kyaaaaaa ria, tidak disangka di dalam TK ini akan ada wali sekeren itu. Sedikitnya, mereka merasa menyesal karena tidak bersikap baik pada anak kecil itu.

.

.

.

Naruto terus menyeret kakinya dikala Nagato tidak berhenti memeluk kaki Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki sudah hampir menghabiskan setengah botol penyemprot kuman dan virus untuk membersihkan dirinya dari anak TK yang belum mandi ini. Bahkan Naruto sudah mulai mengeluarkan inhaler karena dadanya yang serasa sesak, seperti diserang oleh ribuan virus. Naruto berusaha mencapai mobil dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, tetapi Nagato tidak kunjung ingin melepaskan dirinya.

"LE—LEPASSS?!" Naruto menggerakan kakinya, hendak melepaskan Nagato. "Se—semprotan! Semprotan!" lanjutnya sambil menyemprotkan cairan di tangannya pada tubuh Nagato yang masih saja tersenyum senang. Naruto pun memegang bagian depan mobilnya agar tidak terjatuh karena tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

"Kakak jemput Nato..," Nagato memeluk kaki Naruto dengan penuh sayang. "Makacih kakak..," lanjutnya, merasa Naruto ini adalah pahlawannya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ja—jangan besar kepala dulu, kau! A—aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini saja, dan sekalian saja menjemputmu, daripada aku harus menghabiskan uang untuk mengongkosi dirimu di waktu nanti mulai sekarang aku akan menjemputmu," katanya—sedikit salah tingkah. Ia membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang dan mempersilahkan Nagato untuk masuk.

"Kakak jemput Nato…," Nagato masih saja belum melepaskannya.

"SUDAH, MASUK MOBIL SANA!" teriak Naruto, mulai gerah dengan tingkah adik terkecilnya. "DAN JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI MENYENTUH BENDA DI DALAM MOBIL ITU!" Naruto memperingati bocah yang sedang senang ini.

"Kakak jemput Nato…," gumam Nagato, tampaknya anak ini sedang ada di dunianya sendiri.

"CEPAT MASUK!" Naruto kembali memerintah. Ia menunjuk mobilnya yang sudah siap menerima kehadiran Nagato.

"Nato cayang kakak..," Nagato mengecup kaki Naruto yang langsung memakai inhaler karena nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Persetan dengan kata-katamu…," dengus Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Cayang banget…," Nagato tidak peduli kata-kata Naruto.

"HENTIKAN NAGATO!" akhirnya Naruto pun menggila karena adiknya sulit sekali dikendalikan. Kepalanya mulai pening dan Naruto yakin sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan karena kuman Nagato terasa berpindah ke tubuhnya. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto berteriak histeris, membayangkan dirinya akan digerogoti oleh kuman-kuman jahat bocah TK.

"Nato cayang kakak~" Nagato masih saja bergumam. "Cayang banget~" katanya, tidak peduli Naruto sudah berbudah karena terlalu banyak menerima kuman cinta (?).

.

.

Di saat Naruto sedang berkutat dengan adiknya, dari kejauhan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto dan adiknya. Sasuke pun menghela nafas lega. Dengan begini, setidaknya Nagato bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, walaupun kerap kali kakak pertamanya sangat keras kepala, dan sulit untuk bersikap baik kepada adik-adiknya.

"Ha-ah, syukurlah!" Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan kedua saudara kandung itu. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap kaca spion tengah mobilnya sebelum melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri. Di saat itu sosok keluarganya terbesit di pikirannya, dan senyuman Sasuke secara perlahan memudar—kehilangan gairahnya, dan menghilang terhempas oleh kesedihan yang selalu ditutupinya selama ini.

Sejauh dia mencoba melupakan segalanya, tetap saja, sosok keluarga aslinya tetap tidak bisa dilupakan!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Ketiga anak Namikaze yang berada di ruang tengah menatap jam yang ada di layar laptop Kyuubi. Sudah nyaris jam tujuh malam, tetapi Sasuke belum sama sekali memberi kabar pada mereka mengenai Nagato. Apakah Nagato sudah dijemput oleh Sasuke, atau belum? Ini sudah malam, dan masih belum ada kabar mengenai Nagato. Gerah harus tinggal di dalam rumah terus dan panik seperti ini, ketiga anak Namikaze pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari atas sofa mereka, dan pergi ke TK pelangi, ketika pintu apartemen terbuka.

Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen itu. Ia berhenti sejenak dikala ketiga adiknya menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. "Nagato belum pu—

"KAKAK!" Nagato berlari dari belakang Naruto menuju ketiga kakaknya yang lain. Ia memeluk ketiga kakaknya itu, seperti sangat senang.

"Eh?!" Konan, Deidara, Kyuubi tidak mengerti kenapa Nagato bisa berada dengan Naruto. Mereka bertiga menatap Naruto seperti Naruto adalah seorang alien.

Naruto menatap meja di ruang tengahnya. Ia mendengus dan dahinya berkerut. "Jangan buat berantakan rumah! Setelah semua selesai cepat bereskan! Sedikitpun ada sidik jari kalian di kaca meja itu, aku tidak akan pernah segan-segan menghukum kalian!" katanya, mulai bawel kembali, walaupun anak-anak Namikaze sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto karena terlalu takjub dengan Naruto.

"Kakak, A—aniki…," gumam Konan, Deidara, dan Kyuubi.

Naruto tidak merespon adik-adiknya. Ia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Lalu, ia melangkahkan kaki sambil menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke seluruh ruangan dilewatinya. Naruto memastikan tidak ada bau sedikitpun di dalam apartemennya. Iapun akan masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mandi ketika saudara-saudaranya berbicara kembali.

"Te—Terima kasih, dan aku meminta maaf…," Kyuubi tiba-tiba berucap, dan membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah. Seluruh saudara Naruto terpukau, ketika mendengar Kyuubi meminta maaf pada seseorang terlebih dengan serius seperti ini. Hari ini… adalah hari yang hebat bagi anak-anak Namikaze!

"Untuk orang yang bernama Sasuke itu dia cukup pandai membersihkan rumah…," dari balik punggung Naruto berbicara. Ia mengingat jika Sasuke telah benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membersihkan rumah sebersih mungkin dikala itu. "Teleponlah dia, dan suruh dia tinggal di sini saja!" lanjut Naruto sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Keempat anak Namikaze saling pandang. "A—apa?!" gumam mereka, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto berubah pikiran seperti ini. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKHIRNYA KITA KEMBALI BERSAMA!" keempat Namikaze pun meloncat-loncat girang. "OMEDETOUU!" mereka memberi selamat pada diri mereka sendiri. "Ayo, ayo! Telepon Kak Sasuke!" lanjut mereka, segera memerintah Kyuubi untuk menelepon Sasuke.

Yeah, mereka pun kembali bersama!

.

.

.

Ting.. Tong… Ting.. Tong…

Konan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

Dengan wajah ceria, Konan dan Nagato mempersilahkan masuk Sasuke. Akhirnya, mereka berkumpul kembali, dan pastinya suasana di kediaman Naruto akan semakin ramai. Dengan langkah perlahan, setelah memastikan sepatunya tersimpan rapih, Sasuke memasuki kediaman Naruto. Di saat itu, Konan meminta Sasuke untuk beristirahat, ketika Konan sendiri akan mengambil minuman untuk Sasuke dari gelas plastik yang sudah dibeli Naruto khusus untuk para tamu. Sasuke berhenti melangkah tepat di ruang keluarga. Ia menatap Kyuubi dan Deidara yang sedang sibuk mengotak-atik laptop mereka, nampak sangat serius.

"Dimana aku harus menyimpan barang-barangku?" sebisa mungkin Sasuke harus berhati-hati meletakan barangnya, ketika pemilik rumah ini sangat sensitif.

"Di tempat kami sempit. Kau masukan saja ke kamar tamu satu lagi," kata Kyuubi. Ia terus menatap ke arah laptop.

Sasuke melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari petunjuk tempat dia akan tidur, ketika Nagato datang dengan membawa sepiring tomat. Nagato mengulurkan piring itu ke arah Sasuke. "Kak Cacu, mau?" tawar Nagato dengan cengiran lebar. "comatnya enyaaakk..," kata Nagato, berharap Sasuke mengambil salah satu tomat yang dibeli Konan di supermarket di dalam gedung apartemen ini.

Melihat buah kesukaannya, Sasuke tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung mengambil buah itu. Ia menggigit tomatnya, dan merasakan sensasi asam dan manis yang bergabung menjadi satu di dalam mulutnya. "Enak," komentar Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Nagato. "Kakak simpan barang-barang kakak dulu," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, ketika Nagato bergabung dengan Kyuubi dan Deidara.

"Cepat kemari, Kak Sasu!" Deidara berkata dari balik laptopnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil menarik kopernya.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di depan ketiga pintu—yang diduga Sasuke—salah satu pintunya adalah pintu kamar miliknya, Sasuke sedikit bingung. Ia hanya tahu jika pintu pertama adalah pintu kamar anak-anak Namikaze karena kemarin dia menemukan anak-anak Namikaze tidur di kamar balik pintu itu. Hm… jika memang itu pintu kamar anak-anak Namikaze, berarti kedua pintu itu… pasti salah satunya adalah pintu kamar Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. Ia menduga-duga jika Naruto pasti memilih pintu kamar yang jauh dari anak-anak Namikaze dan dirinya. Ya, pasti begitu. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk memilih pintu yang kedua—pintu yang paling dekat dengan pintu kamar anak Namikaze. Ia membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu, dan memasukan kopernya ke dalam kamar sebelum menutup pintu. Sejenak, Sasuke terpukau dengan wangi dan bersihnya kamar di hadapannya, tidak ada debu sedikit pun.

"Kamar ini benar-benar ber—tunggu!" firasat Sasuke merasakan jika dia berada di dalam posisi tidak benar. "Kamar ini terlalu bersih untuk ukuran kamar ta—

Krieeetttt…

Pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu terbuka. Sasuke terpaku ketika melihat sosok pemuda hanya mengenakan handuk di pingangnya keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu. Pemuda itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan basah, baru selesai keramas, ketika air menetes mengenai dada pemuda itu. Secara tidak sadar Sasuke menjatuhkan buah tomatnya, hingga pemuda itu tersadar jika dia tidak sendirian di dalam kamar.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. "K—kau!" seru Naruto dengan nada yang langsung meninggi ketika melihat Sasuke di dalam kamarnya. Wajah Naruto memerah karena marah.

"A—aku…," mata Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap tubuh Naruto. Sasuke megelengkan kepalanya, membersihkan pikirannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud melihat tubuhmu!" kata Sasuke dengan nada sangat cepat, membela diri, tetapi ekspresi masih tetap stoic, walaupun matanya tidak berkedip—menatap tubuh Naruto.

"BUKAN ITU TEME! AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU MELIHAT TUBUHKU ATAU TIDAK KARENA KITA LAKI-LAKI! AKU HANYA PEDULI KAU MENJATUHKAN TOMATMU DI LANTAI KAMARKU, DAN KAU MASUK KE KAMARKU SEBELUM KAU MEMBERSIHKAN TUBUHMU!" teriak Naruto dengan sekencang-kencangnya, hingga membuat seorang kakek di lantai terbawa terkena serangan jantung, dan nyaris mati. "KAU JANGAN SEMBA—

"Aku akan bereskan!" Sasuke cepat-cepat menarik kopernya, dan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"TEME, TUNGGU!" larinya Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin histeris. Ia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah pintu, namun handuknya merosot hingga Naruto sedikit kewalahan. "He—HEI!" dikala itu, pintu sudah mulai tertutup dari arah luar. Naruto terhuyung karena kesusahan memposisikan handuknya. "HEI, TOMATMU MASIH ADA DI DALAM KA—

BRAK!

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Naruto secepat kilat. Ia memegang knop pintu itu sekencang-kencangnya, ketika nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, sulit untuk dihentikan. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Ia sudah gila. Ia benar-benar gila. Apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Kenapa jantungnya terus berpacu cepat? Di saat pikiran Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya, terbesitlah di benak Sasuke; tubuh Naruto yang dibalut oleh kulit tan yang eksotis, rambut pirang basah, bibir merah muda dan lembab, ketika postur tubuh Naruto itu maskulin namun masih terlihat sisi rampingnya dibalik tubuh six pack itu. Pikiran Sasuke semakin melayang, ketika tatapan mata biru Naruto membius pikirannya.

"_Jika laki-laki tampan tidak punya kekasih itu berarti ada dua kemungkinan..," Neji berkata dengan suara nada datar, walaupun bermaksud mengajak bercanda Sasuke. "Dia adalah laki-laki tidak normal atau dia berarti laki-laki brengsek," kata Neji, sehingga membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa lucu dengan ucapan Neji. _

_Ti—tidak normal?_

"A—aku tidak mungkin menyukai seorang laki-laki," Sasuke bermaksud berdalih. Tetapi selama ini dia belum pernah merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti ini ketika melihat seseorang. Jika begitu, berarti dia… tidak mungkin! Sasuke tidak mungkin menjadi sasugay! Hei, kenapa juga nama Sasuke harus dirubah?!

Tunggu!

Kalau misalnya memang normal..

_Be—berarti.._

_Aku…_

_Bre—brengsek?_

"Brengsek? Aku tidak brengsek…," Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku tidak brengsek karena aku tidak mungkin suka pada kakak tiriku sendiri!" Sasuke berseru, membela diri. Tadi itu Sasuke terkejut, sedikit takut karena salah masuk kamar hingga adrenalinnya meningkat, dan jantungnya memompa darah dengan cepat. "Ta—tapi…," Sasuke berpikir kembali.

_Ba—bagaimana, jika tertarik dengannya?_

_Aku tertarik ketika melihat tubuh kakakku yang cowok?!_

_Aku menyukai orang galak?!_

_Ya, dia galak!_

_Si galak yang sexy!_

_Se—sexy?!_

_Dia tidak sexy!_

_Tapi,_

_Tubuhnya itu… benar-benar…_

_Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_

_Aku brengsek dan kelainan?!_

_Yang benar saja!_

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak Sasuke, tetapi bukan hanya dia saja yang berteriak, melainkan Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

_Ada apa lagi?_

Melupakan sejenak masalah perasaannya, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang keluarga. Ia melihat Kyuubi sedang membenamkan tubuhnya di karpet, dan memukul-mukul karpet itu, seperti orang frustasi. Kyuubi terus menggumamkan kata 'why, why, why' tidak ada jeda sedikit pun. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Kyuubi sefrustasi ini. Apakah Kyuubi tidak lulus ujian? Apakah Kyuubi mengalami masalah dalam pendaftaran? Sasuke khawatir dengan Kyuubi.

"Kau kenapa Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap adik-adik Kyuubi yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahu mereka.

Kyuubi berhenti meratapi nasibnya. Ia menatap Sasuke. "Aku lulus..," gumamnya dengan suara lemas. "Pilihan kesatu..," lanjutnya.

_A—apa?_

_Kyuubi lulus?_

Senyuman Sasuke pun muncul ketika mendengar kabar baik ini. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, dengan nada penuh kebanggaan. "Kalau begitu ayo kita rayakan!" lanjutnya. Tetapi, orang yang lulus sama sekali tidak ada gairah.

"Ayo, ayo!" Deidara berkata dengan penuh semangat, dan begitu juga dua adik Kyuubi yang lainnya. "kalau begitu, aku panggil Kak Naruto!" kata Deidara. Ia memakai sandalnya, dan mulai beranjak pergi ke kamar Naruto.

_A—apa Na—Naruto?!_

"JANGAN!" teriak Sasuke dan Kyuubi secara bersamaan. Kyuubi sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan, ketika _mood-nya_ sangat buruk. Ia bisa kehilangan kontrolnya.

Deidara berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menatap Kyuubi dan Sasuke. "Kenapa, jangan? Bukannya kita akan berpesta? Kak Naru pun harus diajak," Deidara menatap aneh Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Konan dan Nagato saling tatap sebelum mengangkat kedua bahu mereka. "Jangan bilang kalian akan berpesta di sini tanpa ada tuan rumahnya?"

"Bukan begitu, Dei. Aku baru mendapat pikiran, jika sebaiknya kita tunda saja dulu pesta ini," Sasuke memberi alasan. Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya. "Sampai Kyuubi selesai registrasi. Ya, sampai Kyuubi benar-benar menjadi mahasiswa di universitas itu—

_Dan sampai aku kembali normal…_

Sambung Sasuke di dalam pikirannya.

Sejenak, Deidara seperti menatap curiga Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya bersikap tenang dibalik ketegangannya. Namun, Deidara merubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria kembali dalam waktu seketika. "Baiklah!" kata Deidara. Iapun kembali ke tempatnya. Sasuke dan merasa lega, merasa seperti memiliki bisul berabad-abad, dan telah pecah. "Kalau begitu, kita tunda dulu saja pestanya," dalam waktu sekejap, Deidara melupakan acara pesta diterimanya Kyuubi di universitas ternama yang memiliki grade tertinggi itu. Ia sekarang asyik dengan game yang ada di laptop Kyuubi.

.

.

Ketika Konan, Nagato, dan Deidara tertawa lepas karena asyik bermain game, kedua pemuda yang duduk di dekat mereka hanya saling tatap sebelum memalingkan muka dan tertunduk frustasi.

_Ini tidak mungkin!_

Hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua.

_Kenapa perkiraanku bisa meleset?_

Kyuubi membatin—lebih tidak mengerti. Soal-soal yang dia yakin bisa dipermainkan olehnya ternyata telah gagal diprediksi olehnya.

_Ini sangat aneh…_

Kyuubi menatap layar _laptopnya _yang sedang ditatap oleh saudaranya.

_86?!_

_Bukankah…_

_Seharusnya poin yang aku kerjakan itu 84?_

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Hai! Maaf ya, Taz belum bisa balas review yang kemarin. Soalnya, Taz pingin cepet-cepet beresin semua fanfic dan terus update T.T biar ini pairing SN nggak kayak musiman—kadang kosong dan kadang ramai (terakhir kemarin ngecek lagi sepi) Hiks..hiks.. hiks… . Mudah-mudahan Naruto—terlebih pairing SN—nggak semakin sepi nih! Mau gimana juga Taz nggak tega kalau mereka sampai kehilangan author-author berbakat. Hehehehe. Oh, iya! buat reader Crimson update malam ini atau besok :D Doain aja Taz bisa terus berkarya n terus ramaian fandom tercinta kita! Taz mau ngebut ngerjain ff-ff yang lainnya yaaaa~

Oh, iya satu lagi... maaf buat yang kecewa sama chapter kemarin dan merasa aneh. Makasih buat masukan teman-teman. Walau Taz nggak balas review kalian, tapi Taz baca satu-persatu review kalian. Memang banyak banget kelemahan di chapter kemarin karena bahasa Taz yang amburadul :p Jadi malu... udah sejuta words yang ditulis masih aja ada kesalahan. Gomen..gomen... #terjun

Hehehe... sekarang benar-benar mau pamit duluuu.. sampai jumpa di crimson buat yang baca ;) buat yang baca fanfic ini aja, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 3~

Jaaa~

Mind 2 review?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Terakhir kalinya Naruto melempar pandangan ke arah sebingkai gitar. Wajahnya sendu, tidak iklhas untuk meninggalkan benda kesayangannya di sebuah toko alat musik yang terdapat di pusat Kota Konoha. Gitar putih yang berada di atas meja ini merupakan benda kesayangannya. Benda yang telah ditandatangani oleh gitaris the beatles—band idola Naruto, dan menjadi suatu benda legendaris di seluruh dunia. Namun, untuk kesehatan ibunya, Naruto harus merelakan benda yang untuk mendapatkannya saja dia harus berpuasa dari zaman Sekolah Dasar hingga awal masuk kuliah. Tetapi apa boleh buat, ibunya adalah sosok yang paling penting di seluruh dunia. **_

"_**Naruto, kau serius?" Minato menatap lekat-lekat Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. **_

_**Naruto tersenyum hambar, menepis kegundahan. "Ayah, ini untuk ibu," balas Naruto. "Mungkin hanya sedikit saja, tetapi dengan menjual gitar ini, modal usaha kita tidak akan terbagi dengan pengobatan ibu," Naruto mengelus gitar di hadapannya. Sekali lagi saja dia ingin merasakan sensasi menyentuh gitar yang selama ini selalu diidam-idamkannya itu. **_

"_**Kau serius, Naruto?" sekali lagi Minato bertanya. **_

_**Kali ini Naruto tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan ayahnya. Mau bagaimanapun, gitar tersebut adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil. "Aku akan masuk ke sekolah teknik saja, kebetulan di sekolah itu aku mendapatkan beasiswa," Naruto mendesah pelan, menetapkan diri. **_

_**Keputusan Naruto membuat Minato terkejut. Tidak disangka Naruto akan memilih untuk menekuni hobby-nya selama ini sebagai seorang musisi. Bersamaan dengan keadaan ibunya yang parah, dan keluarga Naruto yang sedang krisis keuangan, Naruto mengubur cita-citanya. Ia memilih untuk bersikap logis dan menerima kenyataan jika hidupnya tidaklah bisa menuntut keinginannya selama ini. Ia harus mendahulukan ibunya dan keluarga sebagai prioritas utama. Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah anak pertama yang bertugas untuk membantu ayahnya jika di dalam kesulitan. **_

"_**Tapi ayah bisa mengusahakannya… ayah pasti bisa mengusahakannya…," Minato tidak ingin anaknya kehilangan cita-cita. Ia ingin anaknya hidup di dalam lingkungan yang anak itu inginkan. "Kau sangat berbakat untuk menjadi musisi, dan ayah yakin kau pasti bisa menggapai cita-citamu," lanjut Minato, berusaha menenangkan Naruto. **_

_**Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semua modal kita bisa fokuskan untuk bangkitnya usaha ayah, kesehatan ibu, dan masa depan-depan adikku..," bisik Naruto. "Prioritas utama kita adalah hal tersebut ayah..," lanjutnya. **_

"_**Naruto…," mata Minato sedikit berkaca-kaca ketika melihat keteguhan anaknya. **_

_**Pemilik toko musik itu datang dengan wajah sangat sumringah. Siapa yang tidak akan senang jika gitar legendaris dijual ke tokonya dengan harga yang cukup dibilang terlalu murah untuk gitar tersebut. Dengan secarik kertas kwitansi, dan kertas-kertas perjanjian jual-beli lainnya, pemilik toko itu mendatangi Naruto dan Minato. Ia mengulurkan kertas-kertas itu ke hadapan Naruto agar Naruto yang merupakan pemilik gitar itu bisa menandatanganinya. **_

_**Keraguan tersirat di wajah Naruto di saat Naruto menatap kertas di hadapannya. Hatinya seperti teriris dikala sedetik lagi ia akan kehilangan benda paling disayangnya di dunia ini. Namun, Naruto kembali menepis rasa itu. Ia tidak boleh egois, terutama ketika sedang di dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan berat hati, dan perasaan sedih, Naruto menandatangani surat-surat di hadapannya. **_

"_**Sudah selesai..," bisik Naruto dengan lemas. **_

_**Suara kemenangan terdengar di bibir pemilik toko itu. **_

_**Tidak tega melihat ekspresi Naruto, Minato menepuk punggung Naruto, hendak memerintah Naruto untuk segera keluar dari toko ini. "Ayo..," ajak Minato, berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan di wajah Naruto. **_

_**Sama sekali tidak bergerak, Naruto hanya mematung di tempat yang sama. Kepalanya menunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, sedangkan tubuhnya bergetar. Rasanya seluruh tulangnya sangat sakit, hingga tidak sanggup bergerak untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mencegah tetesan cairan bening yang akan membasahi pelupuk matanya. Tetapi usahanya tidak berhasil. Meja di hadapan Naruto mulai basah karena air matanya. Naruto tidak sanggup meninggalkan benda yang selama ini selalu diidam-idamkannya itu. **_

"_**Naruto..," tangisan Naruto membuat Minato sangat terluka. "Bagaimana ini?" Minato pun bingung ketika anaknya sangat bersikeras untuk membantu keluarga dikala Naruto sendiri tidak sanggup mengorbankan barang kesayangannya. Minato memegang kepala Naruto, memeluk Naruto yang terisak tangis seperti anak kecil dengan erat. **_

"_**Ayah harus berjanji..," tangisan Naruto pecah. "Ayah harus berjanji untuk menyayangi ibu dan adik-adikku..," lirih Naruto. "Ayah harus berjanji harus membahagiakan kita semua ketika usaha ayah kembali bangkit.."**_

"_**Ayah berjanji… ayah berjanji..," bisik Minato sembari mengelus kepala anaknya—Naruto yang selalu dibanggakannya. "Maafkan ayah, Naruto."**_

_**Manusia selalu di dalam pilihan,**_

_**Dan terkadang dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sangat sulit,**_

_**Di saat itupula,**_

_**Manusia akan menyadari…**_

_**Siapa atau apakah hal yang paling dia sayang,**_

_**Untuk menjadi sebuah pilihan.**_

_**Di saat umur Naruto belum menginjak tujuh belas tahun, di saat itu Naruto sudah merasakan pilihan paling tersulit di dalam kehidupannya, dan tanpa daya merasa kehilangan karena harus menentukan pilihan tersebut. Tetapi, Naruto merasa tidak kecewa pada pilihannya, walaupun pada akhirnya, orang yang berjanji pada Naruto tidaklah menepati janjinya. Laki-laki yang selama ini selalu membuat Naruto kagum dan menjadi panutan Naruto, telah membuat Naruto sangat kecewa, hingga sulit memaafkan ayahnya sendiri.**_

* * *

**Wow, Because You are Naughty, Naughty!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Miss typo, OOC, AU, bahasa cukup kasar, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal tidak baik yang bisa ditemukan di dalam.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, dan bukan untuk dikormesilkan, terlebih untuk menghina pengarang aslinya.**

**Chapter 1: Datangnya Mereka**

**Itachi-Naruto: 26 tahun**

**Sasuke: 22 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 18 tahun**

**Deidara: 16 tahun**

**Konan: 14 tahun**

**Nagato: 5 tahun**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aturan untuk Mereka!  
**

* * *

_CKLEK!_

_Ruangan serba-guna pun tertutup dengan rapat. _

"_Ha-ah, akhirnya tugas kita selesai juga."_

_Selama seharian para pria dan wanita ini tinggal di dalam universitas Konoha untuk memastikan jika jawaban ujian calon mahasiswa baru ternilai dengan baik, tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali. Rasa lelah menerpa tubuh mereka, tetapi untung saja tahun sekarang tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Berkat adanya ujian secara online, mereka tidak perlu bergadang selama beberapa hari untuk memeriksa ujian. Mereka hanya perlu memastikan semuanya selama sehari penuh sebelum mereka meng-save hasil akumulasi, dan menutup pintu—tempat komputer induk menyimpan data hasil kelulusan. _

"_Bagaimana jika untuk merayakan semua ini aku traktir kalian minum-minum?" tawar salah satu petugas penilai ujian itu. _

"_Boleh-boleh," jawab teman-temannya, serentak. Semua pun mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan terkunci tersebut, dan mempercayakan semuanya kepada penjaga universitas yang setiap beberapa menit akan mengecek keadaan dalam gedung serba guna ini. _

_._

_._

_Setelah keadaan di sekitar gedung serba guna itu sepi, sesosok manusia dengan pakaian sangat tertutup mengendap-endap masuk menuju gedung itu, selagi para petugas pengamanan lengah—tidak melihat ke arah dirinya. Dengan perlengkapan menyusup, ia menanti di depan pintu untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dalam lima detik, kamera CCTV mati, da sosok tersebut mengangguk perlahan, seperti mengerti sesuatu. Dengan cekatan, pemuda itu mencungkil kunci pintu di hadapannya, dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas, lalu membaca kertas itu. _

_Setelah menyalakan komputer induk di ruangan itu. Sesuai dengan instruksi di dalam kertas, pemuda itupun mulai mengotak-atik salah satu program di dalam komputer tersebut. Dengan instruksi cukup mudah dipelajari bagi pemuda itu, akhirnya rencananya telah selesai. Sesuai dengan keinginannya, angka yang menunjukan nilai para peserta universitas pun telah berubah. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang, ketika melihat komputernya mulai merespon kode yang dia rubah pada program di dalam komputer itu. Tanda loading pun sebentar lagi akan selesai. Ia nyaris bersorak ketika pintu ruangan—tempat dirinya berada—terbuka._

"_Hei, siapa itu?!" teriak penjaga yang kebetulan sedang berpatroli melewati ruangan itu, dan dia mendapati hal mencurigakan dari dalam ruangan tersebut ketika sorot lampu dari komputer keluar melewati celah-celah pintu. Kecurigaan itu membuat penjaga universitas memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan di dalam ruangan itu. _

_Akibat panik karena disoroti lampu senter, sosok misterius itupun segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar, melupakan komputer di hadapannya yang masih menyala, walau sudah selesai diproses. Ia mendorong satu petugas itu._

"_HEI!" teriak segera bangkit dari atas lantai, ketika sempat terjungkal karena dorongan penyusup itu. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" keadaannya yang sedang sakit namun tetap harus bertugas membuat penjaga itu kesulitan mengejar gerakan penyusup yang sangat cepat. _

_Penjaga akan mengejar penyusup tersebut, namun sang penyusup sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang dari balik lorong. Merasa kecolongan, petugas itu akan mengambil walky-talky di celananya, ketika penjaga itu melihat sebuah kartu yang terjatuh di atas lantai, depan ujung kaki. Petugas itu yakin jika kartu tersebut milik sosok penyusup tersebut. Iapun mengambil kartu tersebut, membacanya, sebelum matanya terbelalak—tidak percaya jika kartu tersebut menyantumkan identitas yang sangat mengejutkan. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Satu hari setelah kejadian tersebut…_

Dengan memakai kimono tidur berwarna putih, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menatap sejenak adik-adiknya dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah, dan juga menatap dirinya. Tatapan Naruto fokus pada Sasuke. Naruto menunjuk kedua matanya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk sebelum kedua jari itu menunjuk Sasuke. _Simple_, Naruto hanya ingin mengatakan _'I watch you'_ pada Sasuke. Di tangan Naruto terdapat satu kantong plastik berisi tomat—sisa makan Sasuke. Ia Pergi ke dapur untuk membuang tomat itu. Setelah itu, Naruto mengambil air minum dan menegluk segelas penuh air putih sebelum matanya menatap sebuah permen loli yang berada di meja dapur. Naruto mengambil loli itu, membolak-balikannya, dan membawa loli itu menuju ruang tengah.

Kedatangan Naruto membuat Kyuubi dan Sasuke gundah. Kyuubi beranjak dari atas sofa, hendak pergi ke

kamar. Untuk sekarang ini, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Hasil ujian yang baru saja dia lihat beberapa menit lalu membuat dirinya _shock_. Sekarang, kenapa Naruto harus keluar dari kamar dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya? Kenapa kakaknya yang galak itu harus muncul di dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak tepat?

"KAU MAU KEMANA, KYUUBI?!" bentak Naruto dikala Kyuubi mulai melangkahkan kaki, menuju kamar. "DUDUK!" Naruto menunjuk sofa yang ditinggalkan Kyuubi. "Kau pikir ini rumahmu, hingga kau bisa bersikap seenaknya?" sinis Naruto. "Jaga sifatmu jika ada di sekitarku," lanjutnya, merasa tersinggung ketika dia datang, Kyuubi pergi begitu saja. Ia menatap adiknya dengan sangat tajam.

Nagato yang ketakutan ketika melihat tatapan Naruto menarik ujung baju Sasuke agar kembali duduk—tidak membuat nasib Sasuke sama seperti Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendesah pelan, menahan diri. Ia kembali ke posisi duduk semula. "Tadi aku hanya ingin istirahat…," jawab Kyuubi.

Hanya dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk, Naruto berhasil membuat Deidara dan Konan mematikan laptop di hadapannya. Konan dan Deidara duduk menghadap Naruto, siap mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Seluruh anak Namikaze dan Sasuke saling tatap ketika Naruto hanya mendelikan mata, menatap satu-persatu mereka. Tatapan Naruto seperti seseorang yang siap menguliti siapapun yang dia mau. Nagato semakin merasa takut, hingga dia menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah semua terfokus pada dirinya, Naruto tersenyum miring. Jantung Sasuke nyaris copot dari tempatnya ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu sensual jika tidak mengingat betapa kejinya pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Kebetulan sekali semua kumpul," katanya, dengan nada cukup antusias untuk orang yang baru aja teriak. "Sesuai dengan omonganku di beberapa hari lalu, aku akan membicarakan masalah aturan di rumah-KU. Dengarkanlah baik-baik karena aku tidak mengulang omonganku untuk kedua kalinya!" Naruto memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Kyuubi mangaduk isi saku celananya. Ia mencari setangkai permen loli pop yang selalu dia makan, ketika dia sedang di dalam keadaan stress. Kyuubi hendak membuka permen itu, ketika ujung pakaiannya ditarik seseorang. Nagato yang duduk di samping Kyuubi menatap Kyuubi dengan mata bulat nanarnya. Ia seperti memohon agar Kyuubi memberikan permen itu pada Nagato. Ekspresi Nagato yang seperti ini selalu berhasil membuat siapapun luluh. Bahkan Kyuubi yang terkenal kasar tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menyerahkan permen di tangannya. Ia memberikan permen itu pada Nagato dan membuat Nagato tersenyum lebar.

Bungkusan permen di tangan Nagato membuat Naruto tertarik. Bungkusan itu mirip sekali dengan permen yang sekarang ini berada di dalam saku kimono tidurnya.

Fokus Naruto kembali pada aturan. Ia menopangkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri hingga kain yang tadinya menutupi kaki Naruto naik ke atas, dan memperlihatkan sedikit paha Naruto. Membuat Sasuke bisa melihat jelas mulusnya kaki Naruto, dan paha Naruto yang tidak berdosa itu. Sejenak Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ini memang benar-benar gila karena membayangkan hal tidak-tidak pada tubuh Naruto semenjak peristiwa di kamar itu. Sasuke membayangkan paha mulus itu akan akan berada di bawah jari-jarinya.

_Shit!_

_Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_

Sasuke mendumel pikiran termesumnya selama dia hidup di dunia ini.

"Aku harap kalian selalu menjaga kebersihan di rumahku setiap detiknya. Sedikit saja aku melihat kotoran yang menempel barang-barangku, lantai, tembok, atau apapun barang milikku di tempat ini maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyuruh kalian pergi secara tidak terhormat di tempat ini! Bukan hanya orang yang bersalah, tetapi kalian semua!" Naruto mengucapkan setiap katanya dengan jelas. Selintas, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang telah membuang tomat di atas lantai kamarnya dengan sinis. "MENGERTI?!" seru Naruto, dengan suara lantang, hingga membuat Konan sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Mengerti..," jawab anak-anak Namikaze, sedangkan Sasuke hanya sibuk menjernihkan otaknya.

Naruto manggut-manggut bangga.

Fokus Naruto kembali pada Nagato. Ia melihat jika anak terkecil di kediamannya sudah membuka bungkusan permen itu. Nagato mengemut permen itu dengan ekspresi senang sebelum matanya terbelalak, dan air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu kontan menatap Nagato. Rupanya Nagato telah memakan permen Kyuubi yang menurut kabar burung, permen itu dibuat oleh Kyuubi sendiri, dan rasa permen itu hanya cocok untuk Namikaze sendiri.

"Na—Nagato," gumam Konan, khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya.

Isakkan tangis terdengar dari bibir Nagato. "La—lacanya kayak upil.. huweeeeee," tangisan Nagato pecah. Permen yang ada di tangan Nagato hampir terjatuh ke atas lantai jika Konan tidak segera menahannya. Bisa diamuk Naruto jika permen itu mengenai lantai. "U—upil," Nagato menangis, histeris. Tenggorokannya terasa asin dan sulit sekali rasa itu untuk dibuang. Tinggal diberi rasa kenyal, komplit sudah Nagato muntah.

_E—eh?!_

Naruto menatap _horror_ permen di tangan Konan. Reflek ia mengaduk saku kimononya, dan menyembunyikan permen terbungkus itu di belakang punggungnya—sela-sela sofa, tanpa satu orang pun yang melihat karena semua terfokus pada Nagato.

"Ce—cepat bawa dia ke kamar!" tangisan Nagato membuat Naruto jengah dan gugup. Sedikitnya, dia takut dengan permen yang hampir dikonsumsinya itu.

Tangisan Nagato menjadi kesempatan Sasuke untuk pergi menghindari Naruto. "Aku saja!" Sasuke menawarkan diri.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sinis. "Kau, duduk!" Naruto menunjuk tempat duduk Sasuke yang sudah berdiri. "Masih ada yang harus aku katakan," lanjutnya. Sasuke pun dengan pasrah dan sedih kembali duduk. "Dan kau Konan!" Naruto menatap adiknya lekat-lekat nan tajam. "Bawa Nagato masuk kamar!" perintah Naruto. "Kyuubi dan Deidara akan menceritakan hasil diskusi ini padamu setelah selesai," lanjutnya.

Konan mengangguk pelan.

Tidak banyak berbicara, Konan beranjak dari atas sofa, menuntun adiknya untuk masuk kamar. Kelegaan tersirat di wajah Naruto ketika suara tangisan Nagato tidak lagi terdengar. Seluruh mata langsung tertuju ke arah Kyuubi, ketika pemuda itu hanya bergumam kata _'What?'_

Naruto menatap orang yang tersisa di hadapannya. Setelah itu, fokusnya hanya tertuju pada Sasuke. "—Dan untuk Sasuke! Sebagai laki-laki paling besar di antara kalian, atau kau bisa sebut dirimu sebagai kakak pertama, kau harus mengomando mereka agar tetap menjaga kebersihan." Naruto berkata, "berbanggalah karena aku mengagumi skill bersih-bersihmu itu," katanya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, paham betul dengan semua yang dia katakan. "Dan kau diberi tanggung jawab besar olehku," lanjutnya. "Jarang sekali orang mendapatkan posisi seperti itu, bahkan tidak ada satupun yang bisa—tidak satupun…," Naruto tersenyum bangga. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…," tawa Naruto menggelegar, entah apa yang ia tawakan, ketika seluruh orang di hadapannya saling bertatapan.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terfokus pada perkataan Naruto. Ia hanya terfokus pada ekspresi Naruto yang menarik ketika tertawa. Rupanya, di saat tertawa pun orang di hadapan Sasuke ini memang menarik hati. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sampai dia menyadari pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. Ia segera memfokuskan diri pada kenyataan. Sial! Dia ini adalah laki-laki, sekaligus adik dari Naruto Uzumaki. Kenapa dia harus bertingkah brengsek seperti ini?! Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan diri, ketika sesuatu mulai mendesak dari dalam tubuhnya, menuju mulut.

"Hick..hick…," Sasuke cekukkan. Ia menutup mulutnya, menghentikan tubuhnya yang semakin di luar kendali.

Naruto berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap Sasuke datar. "Kau terlalu cepat bangga. Hanya dengan pekerjaan seperti itu, kau sudah cekukkan seperti ini," komentar Naruto, dingin.

"Hick… hick..," Sasuke tetap cekukkan. Sulit mengomentari kata kasar Naruto.

Kyuubi dan Deidara saling tatap, tidak biasanya Sasuke cekukkan seperti ini. Seumur hidup, mereka baru melihat jika Sasuke bertingkah aneh.

"….," Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana menjadi hening. Naruto tidak lagi membicarakan aturan, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap cekukkan. Merasa masalah ini harus diselesaikan, Kyuubi dan Deidara menatap Naruto. "Lalu?" secara kompak mereka berdua berbicara.

Naruto hanya menatap kedua pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tenang. "Lalu? Lalu apa?" seolah-olah amnesia, pemuda itu balik lagi bertanya.

"Tidakkah ada aturan lainnya?" Kyuubi menimpali.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aturan lainnya? Aturan apa?" tanyanya sambil beranjak dari atas sofa. "Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan aturannya pada kalian?" lanjutnya. Iapun meregangkan tangan, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar.

Kyuubi dan Deidara hanya saling tatap. "Jadi hanya seperti itu aturannya?" gumam mereka berdua, tidak percaya. Itu bukanlah aturan, tetapi lebih terdengar cara Naruto agar mendapatkan suasana bersih yang murah dan meriah.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa untuk memanggil Naruto. "Na—Na hick… hick..!" suara Sasuke tercekik di tenggorokan sampai saatnya Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Pemuda itupun menggeram kesal.

Tingkah Sasuke yang mulai keluar karakter membuat Kyuubi tersenyum usil. "Kak Cacu kayak ayam kena flu bulung... cekik..cekik..telus.. Kyuu kan jadi pingin ketawa..," mengikuti gaya Nagato, Kyuubi sukses membuat Deidara cekikikan.

Sasuke _mendeathglare_ Kyuubi. Tetapi tatapan tajam Sasuke hanya dipandang lelucon oleh sang Namikaze. "Ke—hick…ke—tawa—hick..," Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Sa—hick..ja—hick..hick..," katanya, berkata tidak jelas.

Senyuman usil Kyuubi melebar. "Ndak…," katanya, dengan nada menyebalkan a la Nagato. "Kyuu takut kualat," Kyuubi pun beranjak dari sofa dengan diiringi Deidara yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam penderitaan.

.

Sabar ya, Sas!

**Tazmaniadevil**

"_Kita harus membicarakan masalah aturan kemarin malam," _di seberang sana Sasuke berkata dengan nada tinggi.

Tidak disangka oleh Naruto jika pembicaraan aturan itu masih berlanjut sampai Naruto sudah tiba di dalam kantornya untuk keesokan harinya. Sasuke yang kemarin malam hanya diam dan cekukkan menelepon Naruto di saat—tepat—Naruto sudah tiba di tengah-tengah lantai kantornya. Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya dengan sesekali menegur karyawannya yang selalu bersikap aneh. Ekspresi Naruto sangat tenang sampai saatnya dia melihat Kiba yang lagi-lagi tiduran di atas sofa dengan memakai sepatu.

"INUZUKA, HARUS AKU BILANG BERAPA KALI?!" dari balik _masker_ Naruto berteriak. "TURUNKAN KAKIMU!" lanjutnya. Ia menyemprotkan cairan anti kuman dan virus ke sekitar Kiba. "CEPAT!" lanjutnya. Kiba pun menuruti perintah Naruto yang lebih temperamental dari biasanya.

Kiba merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Tunggu dulu ya, Bu!" Kiba bergumam pada orang yang sedang di teleponnya. "Boss-ku sedang…," Kiba merapatkan mulutnya pada ponsel. "PMS," lanjutnya, dengan suara sangat pelan, agar Naruto yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya tidak mendengar.

"Aku mendengarmu, Inuzuka!" teriak Naruto dari balik punggung, dan Kiba pun langsung pucat-pasi. Sial. Ia menjamin Naruto akan memberi tugas yang sangat menumpuk siang hari ini.

Di seberang sana Sasuke menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya karena teriakkan Naruto yang memekakan telinga. Naruto kembali berbicara. "Apa? Apakah jabatanmu dan tanggung jawabmu masih kurang memuaskan? Oh, bagaimana jika kau bertanggung jawab atas seluruh gedung apartemen itu? Bekerja di apartemen itu misalnya?" tawar Naruto dengan nada santai. "Kau tahu aku sangat membenci bagian lobby tempat ini karena akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak orang-orang yang mengotori tem—

"_Bukan! Bukan masalah bekerja, tanggung jawab atau apalah itu,"_ Sasuke menyanggah perkataan Naruto yang terdengar tidak masuk akal di dalam otaknya._ "Aku hanya ingin kau memperjelas aturan untuk mereka, Naruto!" _tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mengucapkan tujuannya untuk menelepon Naruto.

Seketika Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kaki. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai tidak nyaman ketika Naruto seperti mengeluarkan aura singa yang sedang mempertahankan wilayahnya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, tajam dan dalam. Seluruh karyawan yang ada di dekat Naruto menjauh dari Naruto sebanyak dua meter.

Desahan pelan terdengar dari seberang sana. _"Berilah jam malam untuk mereka. Lalu, jadwal mereka bangun, atau setidaknya beri jadwal mereka menonton televisi dan waktu kapan mereka harus belajar…," _kata Sasuke, mendikte Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa? Aku kaya, aku memiliki uang untuk membayar listrik. Lalu, apartemen ini buka selama 24 jam. Lalu untuk apa aku repot-repot memikirkan jadwal mereka, seperti aku ini tidak mampu saja membayar tagihan listrik?" katanya. Iapun kembali berjalan, dan anak buahnya bisa bernafas dengan lega dikala Naruto sudah menaiki tangga, hendak memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

"_Kau harus mendisiplinkan mereka!"_ Sasuke sedikit berseru ketika Naruto tidak kunjung mengerti dan mendengar ucapannya. _ "Apakah kau tidak mengerti? Anak-anak itu harus dididik disiplin agar mereka bisa mengatur diri mereka sendiri di waktu kelak nanti!" _lanjut Sasuke, menjelaskan lebih detail maksudnya.

Naruto yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangannya dan membuka _masker-nya_ terdiam sejenak. Ruangan yang sepi karena ketidakberadaan Itachi membuat Naruto lebih leluasa untuk memancarkan energi negatif dari dalam tubuhnya. "Kau pikir kediamanku ini apa?! Asrama anak-anak?! Kos-kosan, atau KONTRAKAN?!" suara Naruto mulai meninggi. "KAU PIKIR APA, HAH?!" lanjutnya, hingga teriakkan Naruto bisa terdengar ke tempat karyawannya berada. "Mereka itu hanya menumpang, dan aku tidak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan ingin direpoti oleh anak-anak itu. Jadi, bukan urusanku mereka mau pulang kapan, belajar kapan, bahkan… mati kapanpun…," lanjutnya, bersungut-sungut. "Kau salah mengajak orang berbicara, jika hanya untuk membicarakan masalah aturan di rumahku sendiri..," Naruto berkata dengan nada sangat dingin. Bisa dirasakan jika Sasuke sedang memijat-mijat pelipisnya karena teriakan Naruto. _"Bye!"_ kata-kata Naruto terakhir membuat Sasuke sadar jika Naruto akan memutus hubungan telepon mereka.

"_Na—NARUTO TUNG—_

Tuuuttt… tuuuttt…

Naruto benar-benar memutus hubungan teleponnya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah marah, tetapi suara dibalik pintu membuat Naruto berhenti berdecak kesal dan mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruang kerjanya. Ia menatap pintu di hadapannya, memegang knop pintu itu, dan dengan sekali tarikan, Naruto membuka pintu, membuat lima orang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu terjatuh ke atas lantai ruangannya. Wajah Naruto memerah ketika karyawannya yang notabene adalah teman-teman sekampusnya dulu atau senpainya menguping pembicarannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ka—kalian," geram Naruto. Serentak anak buah Naruto itupun berlarian—menjauhi ruangan Naruto. "SURUH SIAPA KALIAN MENGUPING?!" suara Naruto menggelegar, membuat kaca-kaca di sekitarnya bergetar. "TIDAKKAH ADA YANG BENAR DI HARI INI, HAH?!" emosi Naruto semakin meledak-ledak layaknya ranjau yang sekali injak langsung menghancurkan orang di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

"A—aku tidak menyangka boss sudah berumah tangga…," Kiba menatap ke arah ruangan Naruto dan karyawan-karyawan yang lari tunggang-langgang menuruni tangga, ketakutan akibat rasa penasaran mereka yang terlalu berlebihan. Kiba berkomentar demikian karena teriakkan Naruto di dalam telepon itu terdengar hingga bawah.

"Dan rumah tangganya sedang ada di dalam masalah," timpal wanita yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Kiba. Ia menyeruput kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"ADAKAH YANG TAHU DIMANA ITACHI?!" teriakkan Naruto kembali terdengar, dan membuat Kiba nyaris memuncratkan minuman yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Sial sekali Kiba yang dititipkan sesuatu oleh Itachi agar dibicarakan pada Naruto, sehingga Kiba adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus berbicara dengan Naruto ketika Naruto sedang di dalam _mood _mengerikan seperti ini.

Suara dentuman dan benda-benda dilempar di dalam ruangan Naruto membuat wanita di samping Kiba memandang _horror_ Kiba. "Ki—Kiba, cepat kau hampiri dirinya sebelum jendela di gedung ini pecah karena teriakan boss kita yang selalu PMS itu," perintah wanita itu. Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tetapi apa daya, seluruh karyawan di tempat ini memerintah Kiba agar segera menjelaskan kepergian Itachi pada Naruto.

.

Kenapa harus Kiba terus yang kena sial?

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sasuke memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dengan ekspresi kesal, sama kesalnya dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang berjarak tujuh kilometer dari tempat Sasuke berada. Neji yang berdiri di samping Sasuke menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Walaupun ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar, tetapi Neji yang merupakan teman Sasuke sejak lama, tahu dengan pasti kapan Sasuke merasa kesal, marah atau senang. Pemuda Uchiha itu akan memperlihatkan ekspresi murkanya dalam sepersekian detik, dan hanya orang yang beruntung dan mengenal pasti Sasuke saja yang bisa mengartikan ekpsresi tersebut.

"Kau tampaknya sedang sangat kesal Sasuke," kata Neji, mengomentari tingkah Sasuke yang sejak tadi uring-uringan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Ia lebih memilih untuk memasukkan buku-buku yang baru saja dia pilih ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. Yup, Neji dan Sasuke sedang ada di dalam toko buku terbesar di Konoha. Toko tersebut berada di dalam sebuah mall yang ada di tengah kota. Banyak sekali anak-anak remaja yang datang ke toko buku ini di hari ini karena menurut kabar seorang _author_ akan mengadakan jumpa fans di toko ini. Padahal, jam sekolah sedang berlangsung. Sasuke dan Neji mengira jika anak-anak itu membolos sekolah hanya untuk menemui idola mereka. Sedangkan, Sasuke kebetulan saja datang ke tempat ini, ketika _event_ tersebut sedang berlangsung.

Sasuke mendelikkan matanya. "Tidak. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat aku kesal. Tidak ada satu orang pun," jawab Sasuke, lebih dingin dari biasanya, jelas sekali jika sang Uchiha membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kaki, menuju kasir. "Aku membeli ini semua!" serunya sambil menaruh keranjang belanjaan di atas meja kasir.

Wanita di depan Sasuke kontan langsung _blushing_ ketika muncul kedua pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Sangat jarang kedua pria keren seperti Neji dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko seperti ini dan berdiri di hadapannya. Orang seperti Sasuke dan Neji lebih pantas berada di atas karpet merah ketimbang di dalam ruangan yang berjajar puluhan atau ratusan rak buku. "Ba—baik," gumamnya. Ia menurunkan satu-persatu buku yang ada di dalam keranjang itu sebelum matanya terbelalak, dan menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

Ekspresi penjaga kasir membuat Neji heran. Neji melihat ke arah buku yang akan dibeli oleh Sasuke. Sama saja seperti penjaga kasir itu, Neji pun membulatkan matanya. "Kau tidak salah membeli buku?" gumam Neji dikala sebuah judul buku _' Cinta? Apa itu?'_ mencuri perhatiannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Konoha University…_

"Naruto, aku memiliki masalah di universitas, oke? Kau bisa membantuku sekali lagi untuk kali ini! Ya, oke aku akui aku sering dibantu olehmu," Itachi mendesah lelah. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengomel karena Itachi tidak ada di tempat saat Naruto harus menggantikan posisi Itachi untuk _meng-survey_ responden. Pemuda Uchiha itupun berhenti melangkahkan kaki. Ia menatap pintu di hadapannya. "Naruto, aku sudah sampai. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti," cepat-cepat Itachi mematikan ponselnya sebelum Naruto kembali mendumel. Teriakkan di seberang sana terdengar sebelum nada putus terdengar.

Itachi megenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Iapun membuka pintu di hadapannya ketika teriakkan seseorang di dalam ruangan itu memekakan telinga, dan suasana di dalam ruangan itu sangat suram. "AKU YAKIN NILAIKU ITU 84! KENAPA BISA 86! INI PASTI ADA KESALAHAN! TIDAKKAH KALIAN BISA MEMBANTUKU UNTUK MENGECEK KUNCI JAWABAN?!" pemuda berambut merah menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia benar-benar kesal karena keluhannya sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. "Aku sudah menulis semua jawabanku di lembar soal yang aku kumpulkan!" seru Kyuubi. "Kalian bisa mencari soal yang telah aku kumpulkan, kalian bisa memeriksanya," lanjutnya, ketika orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu hanya saling tatap. Aneh sekali jika ada yang mengeluh karena nilainya lebih besar dari seharusnya.

Secara berhati-hati Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuubi. Ia menatap punggung Kyuubi dan mendengus pelan. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. Tidak cukup mengacau di hari ujian, pemuda berambut merah inipun datang ke gedung rektorat untuk berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Kedatangan Itachi membuat seluruh orang di dalam salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalam gedung rektorat merasa lega. Salah satu dari mereka beranjak dari belakang meja kerja, dan menghampiri Itachi. "_Uchiha-sensei_, anak ini terus mendesak untuk melihat kunci jawabannya…," kata laki-laki paruh baya yang bertumbuh tambun, hingga lehernya menghilang dari balik tumpukan lemak yang menggelambir di dagu laki-laki itu. Sedangkan kancing bajunya hampir terlepas karena perutnya yang buncit. Sesekali, laki-laki itu membetulkan posisi celananya.

Itachi sedikit menyesal karena harus datang ke tempat ini untuk memeriksa _design_ interaksi pendaftaran mahasiswa baru untuk terakhir kalinya, sehingga ia harus berurusan dengan pemuda _arrogant_ itu lagi. Itachi menatap dingin pemuda berambut merah yang juga sedang menatap dirinya. "Tidak bisa," jawab Itachi, tegas. "Aturannya sudah mengatakan seperti itu. Hasil sudah ditentukan. Keterima dan tidaknya kau sudah tertulis di website resmi universita K, bocah," sinis Itachi, tidak mau ambil pusing atas keinginan Kyuubi.

Sikap Itachi membuat urat marah Kyuubi muncul. Jika Kyuubi tidak pernah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk bersikap baik, Kyuubi tidak akan segan-segan mengancurkan seluruh benda-benda yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Kyuubi menghampiri Itachi. Melihat tingkah orang-orang di sekitarnya, Kyuubi tahu siapa yang bisa dimintai pertanggung jawaban atas ketidakpuasan Kyuubi dengan ujian kali ini.

"Cara tes ini tidak _valid_! Terdapat kesalahan di dalam tes ini! Aku menghafal setiap soalnya, dan aku yakin jika hanya menjawab benar 84!" kata Kyuubi, tepat di depan wajah Itachi. Ia memang sulit sekali _respect_ pada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitar Itachi yang sudah berkeringat-dingin ketika menghadapi pemuda bermata tajam seperti Kyuubi, Itachi sama sekali tidak gentar. "Keluarlah! Percuma kau mengacau di tempat ini!" Itachi hendak memukul mundur Kyuubi dengan aura yang mengintimidasi. Orang-orang di sekitar Itachi dapat merasakan suasana di dalam ruangan ini yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, padahal cuaca di luar sana cukup cerah.

Kyuubi adalah salah satu orang yang bisa menatap mata _onyx_ Itachi yang menajam. Sedangkan laki-laki tambun yang berada di tengah-tengah pertarungan ini hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan sapu tangan. "Sampai kau memperlihatkan jawabanku, jangan berharap aku beranjak dari tempat ini," Kyuubi bertolak pinggang. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih jangkung darinya.

Gekstur tubuh Kyuubi dan ekspresi Kyuubi menandakan jika pemuda ini tidaklah akan pernah mundur kecuali dengan cara kekerasan atau diberikan hal yang dia inginkan. Tidak bisa melakukan tindakan kekerasan di tempat berpendidikan, Itachi memilih menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara kekeluargaan. Apa boleh buat, sedikit melanggar aturan untuk mendamaikan suasana terkadang diperlukan, setidaknya itulah prinsip Itachi.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu…," jeda Itachi. "Aku akan memperlihatkannya!" Itachi melangkahkan kaki, menuju tempat berkas-berkas soal ujian, serta komputer induk—tempat menyimpan jawaban seluruh peserta ujian disimpan.

Keputusan Itachi membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruang teknologi dan informasi Universitas Konoha terkejut. Tanpa seizin rektor, siapapun tidak boleh mengeluarkan jawaban dan soal itu ke depan umum. Jawaban dan soal itu adalah rahasia universitas. "Tetapi Tuan Uchiha," gumam laki-laki tambun di samping Itachi. "Anda bisa dimarahi ji—

Itachi mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat agar laki-laki itu berhenti berbicara. Tidak ada satupun yang akan memarahi dirinya. Termasuk rektor universitas ini yang merupakan rekan terbaik ayahnya selama ayahnya masih hidup. "Sudahlah. Ini hanya perkara kecil jika untuk menyingkirkan _serangga_ dari hadapan kita," Itachi menatap tajam Kyuubi. "Kita lebih baik menuruti apa yang dia inginkan, dan membuktikan jika _serangga_ itu hanyalah sedang bermimpi, melakukan tindakan omong kosong," Itachi melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi sinis di saat omongan pemuda di hadapannya begitu menusuk. "Kita akan lihat!" Kyuubi berhasil menghentikan langkah Itachi. "Siapa pecundang disini, _sensei_!" sindir Kyuubi.

"Cih!" decak Itachi, kembali jalan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Deidara menatap Konan dari sudut matanya. Lagi-lagi gadis ini mengenakan pakaian yang seharusnya tidak dikenakan oleh seorang wanita jika ke sekolah. Konan yang manis dan satu-satunya gadis di Keluarga Namikaze akan lebih terlihat menyenangkan dan anggun jika menggunakan rok atau seragam wanita, sewajarnya. Tetapi, apa yang dihadapan Deidara jauh dari kenyataan. Konan yang sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang, samping Deidara mengenakan celana panjang, dan kemeja sedikit longgar, padahal kemeja Deidara itu sudah dikencilkan oleh Konan.

"Apakah seragammu belum saja selesai?" Deidara angkat bicara.

Konan menggelengkan kepala. Memang pihak sekolah belum memerintah Konan mengambil seragam yang corak dan modelnya berbeda dari sekolah negeri umumnya. "Belum…," gumam Konan, tampak tidak keberatan jika dia harus mengenakan pakaian laki-laki seperti ini.

Deidara mendengus dengan tingkah cuek adiknya. "Coba suruh percepat dong!" seru Deidara, "apakah kau tidak malu atau iri pada anak-anak perempuan yang memakai seragam manis itu?" tanya Deidara, dengan nada kesal.

Konan menatap gadis-gadis yang melewati mereka berdua. Gadis-gadis itu berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum tidak jelas dikala melihat Konan dan Deidara yang memiliki paras sangat memukau. "A-ah, tentu aku iri kakak…," Konan berkata dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya. "Ha-ah, padahal aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memperlihatkan aura cantikku pada mereka!" katanya, dan Deidara tahun dengan pasti jika Konan berbohong. Konan mendesah pelan. Beranjak dari atas kursi taman. "Sudahlah, Kak!" gadis itu meregangkan tangannya di atas kepala, membuat kemeja Konan yang diperkecil itu naik ke atas, memperlihatkan perutnya. Cepat-cepat Deidara menurunkan kemeja Konan. "Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas. Ada pekerjaan rumah yang belum aku isi!" katanya, dengan nada cuek. Segera pergi sebelum kakaknya kembali mendumel.

Deidara menghela nafas berat. "Anak itu..," gumamnya sebelum ikut beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, di saat guru tidak masuk, Sasori yang merupakan ketua dari club gerabah akan menyebarkan selembaran untuk mengundang anak-anak SMA Konoha Gakuen datang ke tempat ekstrakulikulernya, dan seperti biasa juga seluruh orang yang melewati Sasori hanya akan menatap sekilas Sasori sebelum melewati pemuda itu. Siapa juga orang yang akan tertarik dengan kegiatan membosankan, dan terkesan kuno itu? Anak-anak zaman sekarang tidak akan mudah tertarik dengan kegiatan-kegiatan budaya di sekolah itu, jika tidak ada _pemancingnya._

Dengan cuek Deidara melangkahkan kaki, melewati Sasori. Seolah-olah tidak saling kenal, Deidara pura-pura tidak melihat Sasori.

"Se—selamat pagi, Namikaze," sapa Sasori dengan nada gugup, membuat Deidara menghentikan langkah kakinya. Deidara memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Dengan tatapan yang dingin Deidara menatap Sasori dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Bukan hanya ekstrakulikuler yang dibuat Sasori saja yang bersikap kedaerahan, melainkan gaya Sasori. Dengan rambut klimis berwarna merah, dan berkaca mata, lalu seragam yang dibalut oleh yukata berwarna cokelat—tidak diikat, membuat penampilan pemuda itu terkesan sangat aneh dibandingkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan, beberapa orang yang melewati Deidara, dan Sasori ada yang menatap Deidara penuh kekaguman, tetapi begitu melihat Sasori, wanita-wanita itu langsung hilang selera. Melihat ekspresi para wanita itu membuat Deidara sedikit tertawa.

_Chk…chk..chk…_

_Orang ini benar-benar bisa menghilangkan pasaranku yang mengagumkan…_

Dengan senyuman lebar, Deidara melihat kedua gadis yang melewati dirinya di belakang, dan berekpresi sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kacau," komentar Deidara, baru menyadari betapa jauh gaya orang di hadapannya dengan kata moderen.

"Kacau?" gumam Sasori, tidak mengerti. "Apa yang kacau, Namikaze?"

Deidara hanya tertawa mencemooh, ketika menatap Sasori kembali. Iapun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan dari balik punggung, melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Deidara yang selalu berbicara di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sasori mulai menyadari jika sikap mereka dan gaya mereka sangat bertolak belakang, dan pastinya akan sangat sulit untuk digabungkan dalam satu tempat. Namun… tidak ada cara lain. Deidara adalah _partner_ satu-satunya di dalam kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, walaupun seperti tidak berniat sama sekali masuk ke kegiatan itu.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Kami tunggu di kelas, ya, Konan!" ketiga gadis teman baru Konan melambaikan tangan. Mereka pun pergi ke kelas, ketika Konan berdiri di depan loker, hendak membuka lokernya.

Akibat kejadian kemarin, Konan menjadi lebih was-was untuk membuka lokernya. Surat kaleng itu cukup membuat Konan lebih berhati-hati bertindak di dalam sekolah ini, terlebih ketika waktu sendiri. Rasanya, setelah dia menghajar orang-orang itu secara satu-persatu mulai mendatangi dirinya. Apakah orang-orang itu yang melakukan ini semua? TetapI Konan tidak bisa menuduh sembarangan karena tidak ada bukti sama sekali. Oleh karena itu, selagi Konan belum menemukan orang yang memberinya surat kaleng, Konan harus tetap awas. Lagipula, siapa tahu surat kaleng itu salah sasaran!

Konan membuka pintu lokernya. Benar saja, secarik kertas berwarna putih terdapat di dalam lokernya. Secara cekatan, Konan membuka kertas itu. "Lihatlah ke belakang!" gumam Konan seraya membaca surat -cepat gadis itupun membalikan tubuhnya ketika sebuah benda berwarna hitam, panjang, melesat ke arah dirinya. Kontan secara reflek, Konan menggerakan kepalanya ke samping sebelum benda itu mengenai matanya. Mata Konan terkejut ketika serangan mendadak hampir membutakan matanya.

Pluk!

Benda berwarna hitam itu yang ternyata sebuah pena dengan ujung runcing terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan diiringi gulungan kertas.

Konan memungut dan membuka gulungan kertas itu yang ternyata terdapat tulisan lagi di dalamnya. "Cukup hebat?" mata Konan mengerjap, ketika membaca tulisan itu. Iapun melihat kiri-kanan, memastikan ada orang di sekitarnya. Namun nihil. Hanya dia yang belum mengambil buku pelajaran lah yang ada di dalam ruang loker ini.

_Siapa orang ini?_

Konan membatin kesal sambil meremas kertas di tangannya, dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat dengan ekspresi ingin membunuh.

.

Siapapun tidak ada yang bisa mempermainkan Konan Namikaze!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Bersama teman-temannya, Nagato bermain di atas kotak pasir. Seluruh anak perempuan mengelilingi Nagato, seperti Nagato adalah seorang artis. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang mencubit pipi Nagato karena terlalu gemas. Sebenarnya, sudah banyak anak yang ingin berteman dengan Nagato semenjak Nagato muncul di TK Pelangi, tetapi temannya semakin bertambah dikala Naruto secara rutin menjemput Nagato di sekolah. Orang tua murid di sekolah seperti menyarankan agar anak-anak mereka berteman dengan Nagato, sebagai modus untuk mendekati Naruto yang di mata orang tua murid itu seperti pangeran berkuda putih atau lebih parahnya… malaikat? Setidaknya, dengan kemunculan Naruto, ibu-ibu itu bisa cuci mata, ketika di rumah mereka hanyalah ada laki-laki bertubuh kurus atau gendut yang berbaring malas sambil menonton televisi.

Mencari pemandangan baru, selain pasir, Nagato mencuri pandang ke seluruh arah di TK pelangi. Iapun asik menatap anak-anak yang sibuk bermain, dan ibu-ibu yang duduk di bangku kosong yang disediakan di setiap pinggir TK pelangi. Nagato menghela nafas sampai saatnya dia melihat obyek yang menarik. Ia melihat seorang anak yang hanya duduk di atas patung gajah berwarna merah muda tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Anak itu tidak bergerak dan hanya diam, seperti patung. Melihat obyek yang menarik seperti itu, secara reflek Nagato menggerakan kakinya.

"Nagato, mau kemana?" salah satu teman Nagato menahan Nagato untuk melangkahkan kaki. Ia memegang lengan Nagato dengan erat.

"Ng?" Nagato menatap bingung orang di hadapannya. Namun, dia tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "Na—Nato mau kecana," jawab Nagato, sambil menunjuk ke arah anak kecil yang sedang duduk sendirian itu. "Itu ciapa?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Ia sedikit ingin memastikan jika anak itu bukanlah patung karena tingkahnya yang hanya diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Seluruh teman-teman Nagato menatap Nagato ketakutan. "Nagato jangan kesana," kata mereka—kompak. "Itu Gaara. Anaknya serem. Nggak ada di antara kita yang berani dekat-dekat sama dia," lanjut mereka. "Nagato, ayo main di sini lagi aja!"

Nagato pun tidak mengerti dengan anak-anak itu. Tetapi Nagato lebih memilih untuk mengikuti saran teman-temannya. Setelah melempar pandangan ke arah anak bernama Gaara itu, Nagato kembali berjongkok di atas pasir, dan membangun istana pasir bersama teman-temannya.

_Gaala…_

Nagato kembali melihat Gaara yang masih tetap diam dengan posisi dan tempat yang sama.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Neji menatap pemuda di hadapannya dari balik cangkir kopi.

Sasuke yang sejak tiba di kafe tidak kunjung berbicara. Selesai tibanya di kafe, pemuda itu langsung membuka plastik yang membungkus buku, dan membaca isi buku tersebut sambil mengunyah buah kesayangannya, tomat. Dengan serius Sasuke menatap isi bukunya, ketika Neji dianggap tidak ada sama sekali oleh pemuda itu. Tetapi, Neji yang sudah tahu tabiat Sasuke, sudah biasa dengan tingkah Sasuke yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Iapun merasa bersyukur punya sahabat seperti Sasuke karena sikapnya yang tidak pernah banyak bicara, tidak pernah meganggu Neji yang lebih menyukai ketenangan. Namun, kegusaran Sasuke membuat Neji gerah. Ia sedikit penasaran, apa yang membuat Sasuke membeli semua buku itu dan membacanya dengan serius, lalu pemuda yang biasanya menghabiskan lima tomat dalam lima belas menit ini hanya mendiamkan satu tomatnya dari jangka waktu Sasuke biasanya memakan tomat?

"Kau kenapa lagi Uchiha? Daritadi kau tampak aneh," Neji tidak tahan untuk diam dan tidak bertanya pada Sasuke. Iapun masih banyak urusan dan harus berbicara dengan Sasuke sebelum pergi ke kantor dan rapat.

Sasuke berhenti membaca. Ia menatap Neji dengan ekspresi datar. "…"

Neji menatap judul buku milik Sasuke yang ada di atas meja, lalu menatap Sasuke kembali. "Apakah ada yang membuat tomatmu terjatuh?" tanya Neji, menyimpulkan sendiri awal masalah dari tingkah aneh Sasuke.

Hanya dalam sedetik dahi Sasuke mengerut sebelum ekspresinya kembali tenang.

"Aku bercanda," Neji mencairkan suasana, ketika aura Sasuke mulai terlihat lebih suram. "Tetapi, serius. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Apakah ada orang yang berhasil menjatuhkan tomatmu?" gelagat Sasuke benar-benar membuat Neji sangat penasaran.

"Chk," Sasuke berdecak. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada penggila wanita seperti Neji, bahwa dia telah menjatuhkan tomatnya karena melihat seorang laki-laki yang notabene adalah kakak kirinya bertelanjang dada, dan terlihat sangat… sexy?

Jarang sekali Neji antusias dengan kehidupan seseorang kecuali Sasuke. Sejak dahulu, Sasuke terkenal sebagai sosok pemuda yang sulit didekati, terutama oleh wanita, tidak ada satupun dari makhluk tersebut yang berhasil mendekati Sasuke, barang sejengkalpun. Di saat teman-teman sebaya Sasuke sudah bergonta-ganti pacar, Sasuke hanya sibuk dengan tumpukkan buku, mempersiapkan ujian untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Selain itu, Sasuke pun orang yang sangat sulit diajak jalan. Tidak. Sasuke bukan orang kurang pergaulan karena berbicara apapun dengan Sasuke akan selalu terhubung. Tetapi, Sasuke benar-benar anti sosial, dan lebih suka jalan atau bermain sendiri. Temannya pun bisa dihitung dengan jari, kontras sekali dengan Neji yang walaupun pendiam dan kalem, tetapi di setiap pengkolan jalan bisa saja ada orang yang menyapanya.

Diakibatkan kemisteriusan Sasuke inilah, Neji sangat tertarik untuk mengungkap segala hal yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke. Bahkan seluruh wanita di dunia inipun berpikir demikian. Sikap Sasuke yang misterius menjadi magnet bagi orang-orang untuk mendekatinya.

Neji tersenyum miring, ketika melihat Sasuke yang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Apakah wanita itu cantik? Apakah dadanya besar? Pinggul besar?" Neji menirukan gekstur biola dengan tangannya. "Itu penting Sasuke karena wanita dengan pinggul besar itu akan mudah melahirkan anak-anakmu," Neji memperingati Sasuke, tetapi hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke merasa muak jika harus membicarakan tubuh orang lain. Baik itu wanita atau pria. Tetapi jika tubuh Naruto…

_Apa yang aku pikirkan, damn it!_

Sasuke marah-marah sendiri.

Neji mengamati wajah Sasuke yang sibuk kembali dengan buku di atas meja. Lalu, ia mulai paham dengan permasalahan Sasuke, ketika lembaran yang dibaca oleh Sasuke adalah lembaran-lembaran buku yang bagian itu saja. "Ha-ah, aku mengerti. Kau tidak paham dengan dirimu sendiri, 'kan?" Neji bersandar sambil mengamati isi buku tersebut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Memahami diri sendiri, apakah suka dengan orang 'itu' adalah susah-susah gampang, terlebih jika orang itu terus berkeliaran di sekitarmu…," kata Neji.

"….," kali ini Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Neji dengan serius. Sedikitnya, perkataan Sasuke mengenai sasaran.

"Tetapi, serahkan pada temanmu ini! Aku bisa membantumu lebih baik dari buku-buku itu," Neji mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Neji yang untuk membina rumah tangga barunya saja belum tentu benar. "Tidakkah kau terlalu banyak berbicara?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, dan coba kau rasakan apakah kau memiliki rasa seperti ini jika berdekatan dengan dirinya atau tidak?" Neji tidak peduli dengan komentar Sasuke barusan. "Pertama-tama, kau harus memahami cinta dan nafsu itu berbeda tipis," Neji membuat Sasuke cukup fokus kali ini. "Nafsu adalah sebagian dari cinta, dan cinta belum tentu dikategorikan sebagai nafsu."

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat? Durasi adegan ini sangatlah terbatas," kata Sasuke, bosan.

Neji mendengus ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedikitpun tidak percaya padanya. "Serius Sasuke. Membedakan cinta, dan nafsu itu sangat sulit. Tetapi, sebagai orang yang berpengalaman, aku bisa membantumu…," lanjutnya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke yang untuk kali ini berarti _'aku tidak percaya.' _Ia menggigit tomatnya kembali.

"Kali ini kau harus mendengarku, Tuan Irit Bicara," Neji menjadi tidak sabar, ketika melihat sikap Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, ya," Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Pemuda satu ini lebih sibuk merasakan tomatnya daripada mendengarkan Neji—_sahabatnya._

"Untuk memahami itu cinta atau bukan, sangatlah _simple_," Neji mulai menjelaskan kembali.

"_Simple_?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelas alisnya. "Katamu tadi tidak mudah," Sasuke mengoreksi perkataan Neji.

"Tidak mudah tapi _simple_ jika kau sudah memahaminya," Neji menjabarkan maksudnya, dan Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria. "Begini..," senyuman tipis Neji kembali. "Di saat kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai, dan kau jatuh cinta, maka—" Neji menatap serius Sasuke.

Sasuke memakan kembali tomatnya, Neji menghela nafas sejenak.

"Seluruh indera yang ada di dalam tubuhmu akan di luar kontrol, walaupun hanya sebuah tatapan yang sulit sekali dialih—

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" tiba-tiba Sasuke tersedak. Memori tentang tatapan Sasuke malam kemarin pada kakak tirinya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi makan.

"Sasuke?" Neji sedikit _shock_ dengan respon Sasuke yang sibuk mengelap mulut dengan tisu.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat jika dia baik-baik saja. "Lanjutkan!" menghilangkan rasa grogi, Sasuke memerintah Neji untuk terus berbicara.

"Baik," jawab Neji, kembali fokus pada penjelasannya. "Intinya, jika kau benar-benar jatuh cinta, atau cinta tragis, dan jika bertepuk sebelah tangan, terus _penyakit_ itu dibiarkan, kau akan menderita, seluruh indera perasa akan menolak logikamu, dan kau hanyalah akan menjadi seperti budak dari perasaanmu yang _menepuk angin itu_," Neji menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, dan Sasuke hanya berpikir tidak perlu jatuh cintapun dia akan menjadi budak Naruto—pelayan di kediaman Uzumaki, "Indera peraba, penglihatan, penciuman, dan pengecap semakin lama akan selalu menginginkan dirimu untuk mendekati dirinya. Kau akan selalu ingin melindungi, dan secara reflek selalu berusaha membuat dia suka dengan dirimu bahkan harus merubah dirimu sendiri, itulah yang dinamakan cinta—cinta yang cukup mengerikan jika terfokus pada orang yang salah," tatapan Neji masih belum teralihkan. "—dan, jika kau sudah ada ditahap cemburu. Kau bisa uring-uringan, sampai-sampai siapapun tidak berhak mendekati dirinya, selain dirimu. Lebih parahnya lagi, jika kau gagal _move on_. Sudah. Selamat, kau akan menjadi _perjaka tua. _Kau berpikir tidak ada yang terindah selain dirinya, dan orang lain hanyalah menumpang bayar di dalam kehidupanmu," Neji terdengar sedang menulis syair lagu daripada menasehati Sasuke.

Sasuke mematung di tempat. Entah apa yang harus dia tanggapi atau pikirkan mengenai penjelasan Neji. Tampaknya jatuh cinta itu sangat mengerikan, dan Sasuke berpikir jika dia tidak sampai segitunya pada saat malam kemarin. Sekarang dia mengerti, pasti kemarin malam hanyalah nafsu semata karena dorongan kepuberitasan Sasuke yang menurut Sasuke sepertinya…. telat?

Tidak mau peduli dengan omongan Neji yang dianggap Sasuke kurang penting dan tidak masuk akal, Sasuke pun mencari sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Ia melihat ke arah dalam restoran sampai pada saatnya seorang _waiter_ keluar dari restoran, dan menempelkan sebuah kertas bertulisan 'Dicari Lowongan Pekerjaan' di depan kaca besar depan restoran, tempat Sasuke dan Neji berbincang-bincang. Sesaat, fokus Sasuke teralihkan pada kertas tersebut.

**Tazmaniadevil**

BRAK!

Naruto membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada Itachi yang sejak tadi menanti dirinya. Wajah Itachi tampak tidak sebaik biasanya. Walaupun pemuda itu sedang memainkan komputernya, Itachi tampak tidak berkonsentrasi pada layar di hadapannya. Pemuda itu sesekali mendesah, minum kopi di atas mejanya, atau mengumpat tidak jelas. Melihat gelagat Itachi yang tidak beres, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pemuda Uzumaki melangkahkan kaki, masuk ke dalam ruangan dan bergerak ke tempat meja kerjanya sambil melepas jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya, masker, dan kupluk—pakaian perangnya, ketika akan bertemu responden.

Naruto menatap Itachi kesal. Ia berdiri di tengah ruangan. "Untuk apa kau memanggilku? Tidakkah kau tahu jika aku sedang sibuk mengurusi… MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK YANG MEMBAWA BAKTERI DI LUAR SANA?!" Naruto berteriak hingga wajahnya memerah. Ia menggosok-gosok tangannya, seperti dihinggapi kotoran. "Hiiiii…. makhluk-makhluk itu membuatku menderita," Naruto bergidik seram. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak suka bertemu dengan orang-orang asing yang harus dia wawancarai.

"Kita punya masalah," dari balik layar komputer Itachi berbicara. Ia sudah biasa dengan tingkah Naruto yang seperti ini.

Melihat kopi yang ada di atas meja Itachi, Naruto mengerti. Sedikitnya, Naruto tahu jika Itachi sedang banyak pikiran, dia pasti meminum secangkir kopi untuk menenangkan diri. "Aku bisa melihatnya," kata Naruto sambil melangkah ke meja kerjanya.

"Tapi ini masalah yang sangat besar," lanjut Itachi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, memastikan jika Naruto tidak bersikap cuek pada kasus mereka untuk kali ini.

Naruto tertawa mencemooh. Ia mengambil tisu basah dari dalam laci meja kerjanya, dan mengelap tangan dengan tisu tersebut. "Tidak mungkin Itachi Uchiha terlihat biasa ketika masalahnya kecil, bukan?" sindirnya. "Lalu?" Naruto memerintah Itachi untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Itachi mengambil pena di atas meja, dan memainkan pena itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang dipandang orang-orang sebagai jari dewa karena kecepatan mengetiknya yang di atas rata-rata manusia biasa, bahkan seorang sekertaris sekalipun. "Masalah sistem di Universitas K. Terjadi kesalahan pada penilaian, ketika hasil ujian telah diumumkan pada pihak luar," Itachi menjelaskan. Ia menggerakan kursi kerjanya untuk memutar menghadap tembok di belakang, memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sudah diduga, pemuda ini selalu terlihat menyepelekan masalah. "Ya sudahlah. Lagi pula, karena kunci jawaban tidak diberikan, soal dan jawaban mereka dikumpulkan, peserta itu tidak akan ada yang sadar dan mengeluh karena mereka tidak tahu kesalahan dan kebenaran jawaban mereka, bu—"

"Ada yang menyadarinya. Salah satu peserta menyadari jika nilainya tidak sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan," Itachi memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto melempar tisu itu ke dalam keranjang sampah. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti.

Itachi kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Dia tidak terima nilainya menjadi 86 dan masuk pilihan pertama, ketika dia menginginkan pilihan kedua yang biasanya keluar dengan _passing grade_ minimal 84."

Naruto terkekeh menyebalkan, "Anak gila," komentar ringannya. Ia duduk di atas kursinya, dan menatap Itachi.

"—dan merepotkan," timpal sang Uchiha. Itachi menghela napas sejenak. "Kau pasti akan lebih terkejut jika melihat aksinya pada saat detik-detik ujian berlangsung. Kau pasti akan mengingat kemiripan anak itu dengan seseorang," sindir Itachi sambil menatap Naruto sengit. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa seberapa gilanya orang yang duduk di depannya ini.

Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Iapun melihat jam tangannya. "Ya sudah kau urus. Aku masih banyak kerjaan," lanjut Naruto sambil beranjak dari atas kursi.

Ketidakpedulian Naruto membuat Itachi kesal. "Naruto, aku serius!" serunya. "Aku serius jika kita membiarkan masalah ini, maka harga diri perusahaan kita akan terinjak-injak…," penjelasan Itachi. "Dengan membiarkan sistem kita mudah untuk dibobol karena urusan yang sangat kecil, aku berpikir semakin lama orang akan mudah mengobrak-abrik sistem yang kita buat," lanjutnya. "Aku bersumpah, kali ini tidak bermain-main dan bisa saja menyangkut masa depan orang lain," Itachi meyakinkan Naruto agar pemuda itu ikut berpikir tentang masalah ini.

Naruto yang sudah mencapai tengah ruangan membalikkan badannya kembali untuk menatap Itachi. "Lalu, kau ingin apa setelah sistem kembali dibenarkan?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi datar. "Itachi, aku kira hal yang mengerikan itu jika sisitem kita tiba-tiba membuat jumlah anak yang lulus di universitas itu membeludak, tidak seperti biasanya. Oleh karena itu, untuk mengantisipasi agar hal itu tidak terjadi, aplikasi itu memiliki sistem yang sangat melindungi bagian pemangkas otomatis ranking calon mahasiswa yang masuk, sehingga di logikaku sendiri, kejadian ini sebenarnya tidak separah ekspresi yang dibuat-buatmu itu, bukan?" lanjut Naruto dengan seringai tidak penuh arti yang dipandang Itachi menyebalkan karena sulit sekali menipu Naruto. "Bukankah, ke-1400 anak-anak itu sudah terjaring oleh komputer induk, dan memang merekalah yang harusnya terjaring, walau ada perubahan nilai? Jangan bermain-main denganku, Uchiha. Aku tahu tidak ada masalah sama sekali pada kelulusan karena memang ke-1400 calon mahasiswa yang sudah diumumkan adalah orang yang berhak masuk ke dalam universitas K, " tanya Naruto, memastikan Itachi tidak akan lupa akan sesuatu.

"Benar... aplikasi kita masih jalan seperti itu …," gumam Itachi dengan ekspresi _stoic._

"Lalu?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia semakin tidak paham dengan perkataan Itachi. "Apakah cara bekerja aplikasi itu berubah? Itachi, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang ini?" mata Naruto memincing tajam.

Di saat itu, roda-roda memori beberapa jam lalu mulai berputar dibenak Itachi, dan pemuda Uchiha satu inipun mulai bercerita tentang kejadian di sekolah beberapa jam lalu.

**Flashback**

Pemuda Uchiha telah mengambil langsung beberapa sample dari komputer yang telah digunakan ujian beberapa hari lalu. Untung saja data yang berada di dalam komputer itu belum dirubah, sehingga masih tersimpan _saved-an_ anak-anak di dalam komputer yang telah mereka gunakan, termasuk jawaban yang telah diisi oleh Kyuubi. Itachi pun memeriksa jawaban Kyuubi, dan beberapa anak lainnya. Rupanya memang benar, seluruh jawaban yang dimiliki oleh para peserta Universitas K telah naik dua poin, dan jika begitu… berarti dalam arti sebenarnya nilai berubah, namun posisi ranking kelulusan mereka tidak berubah sama sekali karena hal seperti ini hanyalah pengatrolan nilai, ketika poin tertinggi seharusnya diperoleh dengan angka 98 menjadi 100. Jadi, apa tujuannya orang yang merubah sistem ini?

"84…," gumam Itachi setelah selesai memeriksa jawaban Kyuubi secara manual. Orang lain di dalam ruangan itupun saling tatap, tidak percaya jika terjadi kesalahan sistem.

Kakashi yang dipanggil karena kejadian ini dan menjadi saksi pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Kau yakin telah memeriksanya dengan benar? Jika begini, sejauh mana kekacauan yang telah dihasilkan? Apakah ini memang murni kesalahan sistem, atau.. ada orang yang merubahnya?" Kakashi bertanya panjang lebar. Mau bagaimanapun, kasus ini bisa menjadi besar jika tidak ditindaklanjuti. Sebagai salah satu universitas bergengsi pasti banyak pihak yang ingin menyorot universitas ini, terutama ketika terdapat sistem ujian baru di dalam sekolah ini yang pastinya akan menjadi percontohan universitas atau sekolah lain jika berhasil.

Itachi menatap Kakashi, lalu menatap layar laptopnya kembali yang telah diisikan sample-sample jawaban calon mahasiswa. Jujurnya, ia sangat optimis pada sistem yang telah dibuat oleh perusahaannya karena sistem aplikasi tersebut sudah diuji berkali-kali oleh dirinya dan Naruto. Sistem tersebut telah menilai semua jawaban anak-anak secara benar secara otomatis dalam percobaan sebelum diluncurkan pada lapangan. Bahkan, nilai Kyuubi Namikaze pun masih 84 pada saat Itachi terakhir kali melihat. Jadi jawabannya, ada orang yang telah mengotak-atik sistem sekolah ini. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya orang itu mengendalikan aplikasi tersebut? Padahal Itachi mengingat jika dia selalu memberi peringatan pada semua orang yang terlibat dalam komputer induk, jika memasukkan data sembarangan pada komputer itu, dan selalu memastikan jika mengaktifkan komputer tersebut pada internet atau komputer lainnya, sesuai dengan izin dan intruksi yang diberikan oleh Itachi.

Kesimpulannya, Itachi menduga jika ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan mengotak-atik komputer karena tidak mungkin komputer induk dikendalikan dari jarak jauh (online), mengingat sangat ketatnya pengamanan fisik maupun software komputer yang diberikan oleh perusahaan _Next Innovation._

"Egomu terlalu besar untuk otak yang kosong, sensei," Kyuubi yang sejak tadi menonton aksi Itachi berkata. Ia berdiri dari atas sofa, setelah tiduran di atas sofa itu selama tiga puluh menit sambil memakan loli pop, permen buatan kesukaannya. Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju Itachi. Ia menatap Itachi dari jarak sangat dekat. "Ha-ah, aku menunggu di luar saja, daripada aku tertular bodoh," katanya dengan nada _arrogant_. Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu terpukau dengan tingkah Kyuubi, pasalnya tidak ada satupun orang selama ini yang berani berbicara sekasar itu pada Itachi. Kyuubi membuka pintu di hadapannya sebelum berhenti bergerak. "Hei!" Kyuubi berseru, "waktu tidak pernah menunggu, jadi jangan lupa jika tiga hari lagi pendaftaran mahasiswa baru akan segera dibuka..," katanya. "Chk..chk..chk..," decak Kyuubi. "Ha-ah, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat namaku ada di jurusan yang aku inginkan daripada di pilihan satu yang isinya orang-orang bodoh," gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu menatap Itachi ketika Kyuubi sudah pergi. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan, _Sensei_?" tanya mereka, kecuali Kakashi. "Apakah kau akan membuat kami semakin malu?"

"_Itachi-sensei_…," Kakashi meminta Itachi agar menurunkan tensi ketegangan di salah satu ruangan rektorat ini. Dari sorot mata Itachi, Kakashi tahu jika Itachi menyimpan banyak pikiran yang sulit di baca di dalam otaknya.

Pemuda Uchiha itupun hanya menyeringai ketika seluruh orang di hadapannya pucat-pasi. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan…," katanya Itachi. "Tidak ada yang perlu kita takutnya," lanjutnya, ketika kebingungan terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

Sepertinya kepercayadirian Itachi benar-benar tinggi untuk sekarang ini!

**End Flashback**

"Hahahahaha… anak itu tahu dengan pasti untuk membuatmu pucat-pasi, Itachi," Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa dongkolnya Itachi ketika dicemooh oleh anak baru yang notabene kemungkinan besar akan menjadi anak didik sang Uchiha sendiri.

Itachi mendengus. "Anak gila. Aku tidak tahu orang tua seperti apa yang mengajarkan anak menyebalkan seperti itu," katanya. "_Well_, dia sangat pintar tetapi terlalu polos dan pikirannya tertutupi oleh kesuperiorannya sendiri," Itachi tersenyum miring disaat membayangkan kesombongan anak itu.

Selintas Naruto melihat kilatan aneh dari sorot mata Itachi, tetapi pemuda Uzumaki langsung menepis pikiran negatifnya itu. Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Sudahlah. Kau berjuang!" Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku masih banyak urusan," kata Naruto, sedikit terburu-buru.

"Tidakkah kau bisa serius sekali saja, walau masalah ini tidaklah terlalu berat, tetapi tetap saja ini menyangkut nama baik kita," Itachi membuat langkah Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Walau bagiku tidak akan ada masalah, tetap saja kita telah mengalami kebobolan dalam sistem," pemuda Uchiha menatap punggung Naruto.

Naruto menatap Itachi. "Aku tidak suka dinasehati demikian olehmu, Uchiha," kata Naruto sambil mendelik pada headset yang tersimpan di atas meja Uchiha sulung. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka jika orang yang menasehatiku bukanlah orang yang serius sepertiku juga," lanjutnya sambil membuka knop pintu.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan, bermaksud menggoda Naruto. "Aku berkata, kau harus serius dan tetap diam, bekerja di tempat ini!" lanjutnya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku bisa menuruti perintahmu, tetapi tidak dengan juniorku!" Naruto menatap tengah selangkangannya yang sudah tidak tahan ingin pipis.

"Ya, ya, ya, setelah itu kau akan pergi, bukan?" Itachi menyindir Naruto yang hendak menutup pintu.

Dengan senyuman menyebalkan Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau tahu saja," gumam Naruto sebelum menutup pintu.

.

Dasar menyebalkan!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Selagi berada di kampus, Kyuubi memilih untuk berjalan-jalan—mengamati—tempat dirinya akan memulai kehidupan baru. Iapun kembali ke rektorat untuk mencari tempat duduk yang teduh, nyaman, dan memiliki sinyal wifi yang besar. Kyuubi pun melewati loket informasi yang tersedia di dalam gedung rektorat lantai 4, ketika melihat seorang pemuda seumuran dirinya melewati Kyuubi dengan tergesa-gesa, dan memunculkan diri di depan loket. Kyuubi pun pada awalnya tidak peduli, dan duduk di bangku dekat loket tersebut sampai pemuda itu mulai membuka percakapan dengan petugas rektorat.

"Ruangan untuk mengajukan pendaftaran beasiswa di sebelah mana, ya?" pemuda berambut hitam dengan kedua mata biru bertanya. Ia bertanya dari balik loket, tempat biasanya orang bertanya informasi mengenai universitas.

Bagian loket itu tersenyum tipis, ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya. Orang di hadapannya adalah orang pertama yang mengajukan beasiswa untuk jurusan Teknik Informartika. Rupanya ini adalah anak yang mendapatkan poin sempurna pada ujian. "Oh, pendaftaran untuk beasiswa diundur karena telah terjadi masalah, dan kami akan menginformasikan kembali jadwal pendaftaran tersebut di website universitas…," dengan kecewa petugas tersebut memberitahukan. Ia menyampaikan informasi yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh atasan.

Perbincangan orang di depan loket dan petugas loket kemahasiswaan tersebut membuat Kyuubi tertarik. Iapun semakin tertarik untuk mengamati pemuda itu, ketika pemuda itu dengan wajah kecewa mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas loket, lalu beranjak pergi menuju lift. Kyuubi melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depan lift sedikit terkejut dikala beberapa sosok pemuda lainnya muncul dari dalam lift. Tidak seperti pemuda yang baru saja dari loket itu, ketiga pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari lift nampak antusias di saat melihat wajah teman mereka.

"Menma!" ketiga pemuda itu terkejut dikala melihat Menma yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Kau kenapa kemari? Aku kira kau berlibur ke luar negeri, seperti biasanya…," lanjut teman-teman Menma tersebut.

Menma tertawa canggung di saat mendapati pertanyaan teman-temannya. "Ah, hahahaha.. aku tidak jadi karena ada yang harus diselesaikan di tempat ini," lanjut Menma. Iapun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam lift, ketika temannya mengikuti dirinya.

Lift pun tertutup, meninggalkan Kyuubi di dalam pemikiran dan kecurigaan yang besar.

Setelah memastikan sosok Menma dan teman-temannya menghilang masuk ke dalam lift, Kyuubi beranjak dari atas kursi dan segera melangkah menuju loket. Iapun tersenyum miring, dan terlihat sedikit menyebalkan, namun membuat wanita di hadapannya tersenyum grogi. "Permisi, boleh saya tahu apa saja yang harus diberikan untuk pengajuan beasiswa? Beasiswa yang sama seperti pemuda yang ke sini barusan," tanya Kyuubi, tidak lupa ia menurunkan intonasi suaranya yang biasa terdengar melantun dan _arrogant._

Wanita di hadapan Kyuubi sedikit terpukau dengan wajah Kyuubi, tetapi ia segera berkonsentrasi dengan permintaan Kyuubi. "A—ah, iya," katanya, sambil mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam gundukan kertas dari atas meja. Iapun menyerahkan selembar kertas itu melewati lubang yang ada di dalam kaca loket.

"Terima kasih," Kyuubi mengambil kertas itu sambil berlalu—menjauhi loket.

Kyuubi meneliti kertas di tangannya. Ia membaca isi kertas berkop 'Pengumuman Beasiswa Teknik Informatika' itu baik-baik. Semua aturan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu seperti biasa, tidak ada yang membuat Kyuubi tertarik. Tidak mendapatkan apapun dari kertas itu, Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya. Firasatnya, ternyata memang salah. Kyuubi pun menghela nafas untuk berpikir sejenak sampai pemuda berambut merah itu kembali membaca kertas di tangannya dengan lebih teliti. Ia terus membaca isi di dalam lembar kertas itu sampai keningnya lebih berkerut, menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjil.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Kyuubi, dan dengan cepat iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mencari di sekitar rektorat, tidak sedikitpun sosok pemuda yang bernama Menma terlihat. Kyuubi mendesis kesal. Ia melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan, berusaha mencari Menma di antara puluhan mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang di depan gedung rektorat itu. Kyuubi pun akan melangkahkan kaki kembali masuk ke dalam rektorat, ketika dia melihat Menma sedang berjalan tidak jauh dari hadapan Kyuubi dengan diiringi teman-temannya, menjauhi gedung rektorat. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kyuubi akan mengikuti Menma sampai saatnya sosok yang lain ikut mencuri perhatian Kyuubi. Sosok tersebut membuat Kyuubi membelalakan mata, dan secara reflek Kyuubi melangkah menuju sosok tersebut, tidak peduli lagi dengan sosok yang dikejar-kejarnya—Menma.

"Di—dia?" gumam Kyuubi sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah anggunnya, gadis yang memakai baju terusan selutut berwarna putih, yang dilapisi kardigan berwarna krem melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang tersedia di lapangan parkir. Rambut kuning keemasannya yang panjang berkilau indah di bawah sinar matahari, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terkagum-kagum. Dengan map di tangannya gadis itu melangkah cuek, tidak peduli tatapan seluruh manusia di sekitarnya. Bahkan, sesekali ada mahasiswa yang dilewati oleh gadis itu menoleh, dan hampir menabrak orang di jalan di depannya.

Gadis itu membuka tas jinjingnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil, ketika seseorang memegang pundak gadis itu dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu. Seketika, kedua mata pun saling bertatapan, dan terbelalak, terkejut dengan pertemuan yang tidak diduga-duga ini.

"Shion…," gumam Kyuubi dengan nada yang serak, menyimpan rasa keterkejutannya dan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Gadis di hadapan Kyuubi salah tingkah. Iapun dengan cepat-cepat mencari kunci mobilnya, dan akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebelum Kyuubi memegang lengannya dengan erat dan membalikan badan Shion. "Shion…," Kyuubi berusaha membuat Shion menatap dirinya. Ia memegang kedua pundak Shion, menghadapkan Shion pada dirinya. "Kau rupanya berada di tempat ini?" Kyuubi tersenyum, tidak dapat menutupi ekspresinya yang penuh keterkejutan dan bahagia.

Mata Shion bergerak-gerak ketika melihat pemuda di hadapannya. Shion pun menggerakan pundaknya seraya memegang tangan Kyuubi. "Lepaskan!" Shion berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi.

"Eh?" Kyuubi sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Shion. Iapun akan mengejar Shion, tetapi gadis itu sudah membuka mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya itu.

Sejenak Kyuubi tidak dapat menggerakan kakinya atau bernapas dengan benar. Perasaannya bercampur-aduk. Ia ingin sekali mengejar Shion, tetapi kakinya sulit sekali untuk digerakkan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar, ketika jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang, dan perutnya terasa melilit. Perasaan ini. Perasaan yang selalu ada ketika berada di dekat Shion masih tetap ada, walaupun…. mereka sudah lama tidak saling bertatap-muka, bahkan berhubungan dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. Kyuubi Namikaze pun rupanya masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepada gadis itu. Ia masih menyukai gadis itu seperti dahulu.

"Shion…," dengan seringai penuh kegembiraan Kyuubi mendesahkan nama orang yang dicintainya dengan lembut. Hanya dengan melihat wajah gadis itu membuat ribuan kupu-kupu hinggap di perut Kyuubi. Ibu jari Kyuubi mengelus bibirnya yang telah mendesahkan nama Shion dengan sempurna.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"UNTUK APA KAU MENUNGGUKU DI TEMPAT NAGATO?! KAU MEMBUAT MOBILKU TERCEMARI UDARA! TERCEMARI UDARA KAU TAHU?!"

Dengan diikuti Naruto, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju kediaman Uzumaki. Sepanjang perjalanan—di mobil, dari TK Nagato, Naruto terus mendumel. Sebenarnya, bukan maksud Sasuke untuk datang ke tempat Nagato dan ikut naik ke dalam mobil Naruto atau lebih tepatnya menjadi sopir Naruto, Sasuke datang ke tempat Nagato karena ada hal yang harus dibuktikan dari dalam diri Naruto yang pastinya di saat itu Sasuke harus mendatangi sekolah Nagato untuk bertemu Naruto.

Setelah membaca buku dan mendengar perkataan Neji, Sasuke menjadi penasaran dengan respon aneh dirinya ketika berada di dekat Naruto. Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Naruto. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Naruto, dan diam berdekatan dengan Naruto dalam jangka waktu lama, seperti di dalam mobil itu. Rupanya, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya seperti kemarin malam. Tidak ada keinginan Sasuke untuk melirik Naruto dengan tatapan bernafsu, tidak ada pikiran kotor Sasuke, dan yang terpenting… dia tidak cekukkan karena mendengar suara atau melihat mata Naruto.

"BUKA!" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang bisa membuat gendang telingat Nagato dan Sasuke pecah.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, mengeluarkan card key dari dalam saku celananya, dan ia akan masuk ke dalam rumah ketika Deidara, Kyuubi, Konan sudah lebih dulu tiba dari mereka bertiga. Deidara, dan Konan mengucapkan salam pada kedatangan Nagato, Sasuke, Naruto, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya sibuk termenung sambil menatap televisi yang dibiarkan menyala begitu saja, memutar berita.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kyuubi?" Sasuke lah yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan di saat dia baru saja tiba di dalam rumah. Sedangkan Naruto berlari kecil ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Sasuke duduk di atas sofa, samping Kyuubi yang sedikit bergeser ketika melihat kemunculan Sasuke.

"—akan aku terus usahakan hingga aku bisa masuk," tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, Kyuubi berbicara. "Aku akan tetap mempertahankan nilai 84-ku, hingga bisa masuk ke jurusan yang aku inginkan di universitas K itu," lanjutnya.

Setelah mengeringkan tangan dengan _hand dryer,_ Naruto datang ke tempat Sasuke dan anak-anak Namikaze berkumpul. Seperti biasa, Naruto mengambil sofa tunggal yang tidak satu orang pun tidak boleh mendudukinya. Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan memincing. Universitas K, dan nilai 84? Apakah dia yang dibicarakan oleh Itachi? Alis Naruto berkerut. Tidak disangka, adiknya lah yang melakukan tindakan gila tersebut.

Naruto menopangkan kaki kiri pada kaki kanannya. Iapun meletakkan kedua lengannya pada penyangga siku sofa itu. "Untuk apa? Apa untungnya kau terus memaksakan diri? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuatmu lelah, dan terlihat bodoh?" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi datar. "Orang mana yang mempertahankan nilai rendahnya agar tidak masuk ke dalam pilihan satu?" perkataan Naruto berhasil membuat Kyuubi bereaksi. "Konyol. Apakah kau i—

"ITU CITA-CITAKU!" suara Kyuubi meninggi. Ia memotong ucapan Naruto, dan menatap Naruto sengit. "Aku mempunyai impian, dan aku bukanlah tipe orang yang menyerah begitu saja, ketika impianku terenggut hanya karena masalah dua poin…," kata Kyuubi, bersungut-sungut.

_Rupanya benar-benar anak ini, ya?_

Naruto mendengus.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku peringati sekali lagi. Kau bertindak konyol, Bocah!"

Kyuubi tidak menerima perkataan Naruto. Ia beranjak dari atas sofa berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Tensi di dalam ruangan tiba-tiba memanas. "Kau tahu teknologi itu apa?! Kau sendiri hanya mengetahui positif teknologi itu, kan?!" serunya, "Kau tidak pernah mengetahui jika teknologi menyebabkan banyak kerusakan di bumi ini…," Kyuubi mendengus. "Kau pikir berapa juta orang sekarang yang memainkan gadget-nya di meja makan, ruang keluarga, ketika jelas-jelas ada orang yang di sampingnya ingin diajak bicara atau mengharapkan jika pasangannya—anaknya—mengucapkan kata walau hanya tiga puluh menit? Kau pikir berapa bencana peperangan, dan kesenjangan sosial yang awal mulanya berasal dari perkembangan teknologi?!" suara Kyuubi lebih meninggi. "Aku tidak ingin masuk ke dalam orang-orang yang membuat kerusakan seperti itu, persetan dengan jurusan terbaik di sekolah itu!"

Dengan tenang, Naruto mentertawakan Kyuubi. Pemuda Uzumaki benar-benar menatap Kyuubi sebelah mata, meremehkan. "Kau jangan berbicara pintar, ketika kau sendiri menikmati perkembangan teknologi, Kyuubi," katanya, "Bercerminlah, apa yang kau miliki dan lakukan sekarang? Apa yang kau nikmati, dan kau tidak syukuri," Naruto ikut berdiri, berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyuubi. "Kau pikir kemudahan yang kau dapatkan berasal dari apa?" suasana sengit menyertai kediaman no. 402 ini di saat Naruto berbisik tajam di depan wajah Kyuubi. "Berasal dari teknologi itu sendiri."

Kyuubi tidak ingin kalah dari Naruto. "Kau melihat sendiri, bukan, seberapa besar pemikiranku dengan orang-orang yang mencintai teknologi, dan seberapa besar konyolnya diriku?" balas Kyuubi, "JADI KAU TIDAK ADA HAK MEMAKSAKU DAN MEMASUKKAN KE DALAM DUNIA YANG AKU TIDAK SUKAI!" Kyuubi menekan setiap katanya. "Tidak ada satupun yang mempunyai hak untuk mengambil impianku, terkecuali aku sendirilah yang memutuskannya karena itu berarti aku sudah menyerah dan lelah mengejar impianku…," desis Kyuubi, dengan tatapan yang semakin nyalang.

"Kakak..," Konan berbisik pada Sasuke agar segera menghentikan kedua pemuda yang sedang bertengkar di hadapannya ini.

"Cepat hentikan, mereka!" perintah Deidara yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ugh," Nagato pun ikut menatap Sasuke. "Kak Nalu kayak papa-papa yang cedang libut cama anaknya yang _ababil_," tanggapan Nagato, cukup dewasa untuk ukuran seumuran dirinya. Ia memainkan boneka kodok di tangannya.

Mendengar perkataan Nagato, Sasuke mendelik marah pada Konan dan Deidara. "Sudah aku katakan jangan ajak Nagato menonton acara film aneh-aneh," lanjutnya.

Konan dan Deidara memalingkan muka sambil bersiul-siul, pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Sumpah, kau konyol!" Naruto mulai terpancing untuk menghajar pemuda di hadapannya. "Jangan membuatku kesal, Kyuubi!" Naruto mendesis berbahaya. Sasuke dan Namikaze—minus Kyuubi—kembali fokus pada Naruto.

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia beranjak pergi dari hadapan Naruto menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

Tingkah Kyuubi membuat Naruto ikut beranjak untuk mengejar pemuda itu. "HEI, KAU MAU KEMANA?! KITA BELUM SELESAI BERBI—

Sasuke berdiri, dan bergerak langsung untuk memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, menghentikan gerakan Naruto. "Naruto, hentikan!" seru Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak suka, ketika Naruto pasti akan menyerang Kyuubi jika dibiarkan pergi. "Untuk apa kau ikut marah seperti Kyuubi?" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Dia sedang pusing dan wajar jika sikapnya keras kepala. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang paling mengerti dengan sikap seorang…. Namikaze?" Sasuke tidak gentar ketika mata Naruto menajam, terutama ketika melihat tangannya digenggam Sasuke. "Jadi, kau jangan dulu me—

"LEPAS!" Naruto menghempaskan tangan Sasuke. "SIALAN KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MEMEGANG TANGANKU!" Naruto mencak-mencak sambil melangkah menuju ke kamar. Jelas sekali dia pasti akan mencuci tangannya sampai membabi-buta karena disentuh orang lain. "Ish, menjijikan!" Naruto bergidik sebal.

Di saat pintu kamar Naruto tertutup, seluruh anak Namikaze yang tersisa di dalam ruangan itu menatap Sasuke.

"Hm?" gumam Sasuke dengan wajah tidak berdosanya.

"Hebat kakak! Kau sangat pandai mengalihkan perhatian orang lain," Deidara mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke hadapan Sasuke karena telah berhasil membuat Naruto lupa masalahnya dengan Kyuubi.

"Kak Cacu, hebat!" Nagato pun tertawa khas anak kecil sambil ikut berkomentar.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tidak ada niat sama sekali bekerja, Itachi lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang di atas panggung—ruangan serba guna, dekat komputer induk. Pihak universitas sudah mengizinkan dirinya untuk bekerja di dalam ruangan ini, namun sendirian. Tetapi, Itachi sama sekali belum bergerak, apalagi menyentuh aplikasi di dalam komputer itu. Ia lebih memilih menatap langit-langit sambil berhayal. Ha-ah, ayolah, kapan mood bekerjanya datang?

Pemuda Uchiha itupun sibuk memikirkan makanan enak yang akan dia santap keesokan hari. Tampaknya besok Itachi akan pergi ke restoran yang terdapat banyak gadis cantik di dalamnya. Itachi pun tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan matanya sebelum wajah pemuda berambut merah yang menyebalkan itu terlintas di pikirannya. Dengan wajah kesal, Itachi membuka matanya. Sial! Diakibatkan anak itu, Itachi menjadi sedikit kesulitan. Padahal, masalah ini hanyalah masalah sepele. Hanya masalah perubahan angka saja, ketika orang yang lulus masih tetap yang sama. Mhm… sepertinya anak itu masih menyangka jika nilai 84 tidak akan lulus ke dalam jurusan Teknik Informatika. Membayangkan tingkah polos dan konyol anak itu, membuat Itachi tersenyum usil. Sepertinya anak itu berusaha keras agar nilainya tetap 84 karena dia belum menyadari jika nilai minimal kelulusan Teknik Informatika di tahun sekarang mengalami penurunan karena Itachi adalah salah satu team yang ikut menyusun soal, dan jelas angka tertinggi diperoleh masuk Teknik Informatika adalah 98, ketika angka minimal kelulusan 84.

Tiba-tiba mood bekerja Itachi datang. Pemuda itupun merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, dengan salah satu kaki yang dilipat, lalu dijadikan ganjal salah satu lengannya. Itachi menerawang ke depan. Sebuah pemikiran melintas di pikirannya, ketika pemuda ini membayangkan angka kelulusan anak-anak. Sepertinya, terdapat sedikit pencerahan di dalam kasus ini, dan Itachi bisa mencoba membuktikannya. Ya, angka 98 itu bisa menjadi sebuah angka yang menunjukan siapa orang yang sebenarnya harus bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Cesssss…

Seseorang menempelkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke pipi Naruto.

Rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menempel pada tubuhnya membuat Naruto terperanjak kaget dan membelalakan matanya. Ia menatap pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum miring sambil menatap wajahnya yang tertidur dikala sedang bekerja. Melihat kemunculan Sasuke, membuat Naruto histeris. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR—

"Minumlah, ini bisa melepaskan rasa ngantukmu," Sasuke menaruh minuman itu ke samping laptop Naruto. Ia masih berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto kembali pada sikap cool-nya. "Aku tidak mengantuk…," katanya, ketus. Selintas Naruto menatap minuman teh hijau dingin yang pastinya pahit, tetapi cukup manjur untuk mendinginkan kepala dan menghentikan rasa ngantuk untuk sementara waktu.

"Setidaknya minum, biar kau segar…," anjuran Sasuke. "Terlalu lama menggunakan elektronik bisa menyebabkan daya tahan tubuh menurun, dan penglihatan sedikit mengabur," katanya, di saat Sasuke menatap mata Naruto yang sedikit meredup, kelalahan. Iapun menatap jam di atas meja kerja Naruto. Tidak disangka sudah jam dua dini hari.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang masih setengah mengantuk sebelum kembali menatap layar komputer di hadapannya yang masih menyala. Sejak kapan dia tertidur? Kenapa bisa Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Naruto mereka ulang adegan dirinya sebelum tertidur. Ia mengingat jika selesai mandi, dia membuka komputer, dan tiba-tiba hasratnya untuk bekerja timbul. Pemuda Uzumaki pun membuka program miliknya, dan mempelajari semua hal yang ada di dalam sistem yang menurut Itachi telah dirubah oleh seseorang. Sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto mencari hal yang dirubah oleh sang pelaku sampai tiba-tiba kesadarannya menghilang dan dibangunkan oleh Sasuke.

"Mereka masih anak-anak, dan sepertinya tidak perlu terlalu keras berbicara dengan mereka," Sasuke mulai kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto yang baru menyadari jika dia lupa mengunci pintunya sebelum mandi mendengus. "Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke masih menyimpan senyuman di bibirnya. "Aku hanya ingin bercerita saja," katanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahu, matanya fokus pada deretan simbol, angka, dan huruf di layar komputer Naruto yang merupakan isi program yang sedang di otak-atik oleh Naruto.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan dongeng," jawab Naruto sambil menggerakan mouse komputernya. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada kerjaan.

"Kyuubi adalah anak yang baik sebenarnya. Dia adalah anak yang gigih, terutama tentang perasaannya," Sasuke berjalan ke arah samping meja kerja Naruto. Ia menatap lukisan abstrak yang megantung di dinding kamar Naruto. "Apakah melihat sikap ini kau mengingat seseorang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyelidik tanda tangan pelukis lukisan tersebut.

_Buatan Naruto sendiri?_

Sasuke tidak percaya jika lukisan abstrak yang aneh ini ternyata buatan kakak tirinya.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti bekerja, tetapi pemuda itu menepis semua pikiran yang tiba-tiba meganggu. "Dia adalah laki-laki, jadi dia tidak akan pernah terjebak dengan laki-laki bajingan. Setidaknya, seorang wanita akan lebih mudah dikendalikan oleh dirinya yang memiliki sifat seperti ibuku," jawab Naruto, terlihat tenang.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto kembali. Kedua tangan disimpang di belakang punggung. "Cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang musisi. Apakah kau tahu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat mengetahui urusan mereka," Naruto menjawab _simple._

"Tetapi, aku yakin kau yang pintar ini tahu dengan pasti rasanya nyaris kehilangan impian," Sasuke mempermainkan senyumannya. Tidak disangka berbicara santai dengan Naruto, dan saling melempar kata cukup menyenangkan.

"Jika itu baik, kenapa tidak?" Naruto lagi-lagi membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan tenang.

Sasuke memberi jeda obrolan mereka untuk sesaat. "Aku harap kau dan mereka bisa saling membantu dan menyayangi karena… jika bukan kau yang menyayangi mereka, dan jika bukan mereka yang menyayangimu, siapa lagi yang akan saling menyayangi? Ikatan sahabat, kekasih dapat dengan mudah diputus, tetapi saudara akan selalu darah yang mengalir di setiap nadimu," Sasuke berkata.

"….," Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke.

Ekspresi Naruto yang mulai mengeras membuat Sasuke sadar jika dia tidak bisa melanjutkan obrolan ini. "Kau tidak usah memikirkan semua perkataanku. Aku permi—

"Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini," Naruto tiba-tiba berkata di luar dugaan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya dengan jari telunjuk. "Perusahaanku adalah yang merubah sistem ujian ini, dan aku adalah salah satu pemeran utama dalam perubahan ini," Naruto mulai menerangkan, ketika Sasuke menyimak semua ucapan Naruto dengan baik. "Tetapi aku tidak ingin disalahkan. Bukan sebagai seorang kakak. Bukan sebagai seorang yang mendengar celotehanmu. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku adalah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Oleh karena itu, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya agar membaik, dan setelah itu… baik Kyuubi, maupun nasib semua orang yang dirugikan oleh kasus ini tinggalkan ditentukan oleh takdir kembali," Naruto memberi jeda. "Setidaknya, walau tidak merubah keadaan, semua akan merasa puas."

"Lalu?" Sasuke tersenyum paham dengan perkataan Naruto. Tetapi ada satu hal yang dia ingin dengar dari bibir sang Uzumaki.

"Aku bukanlah bajingan seperti ayahku. Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki—laki-laki yang akan bertanggung jawab pada apa yang telah aku perbuat, dan pada apa yang harus aku prioritaskan," dengan tegas Naruto mengucapkan setiap katanya.

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut. Tidak disangka seorang pemuda yang keras seperti Naruto bisa berkata seperti ini. Iapun menghela nafas lega, dan menatap minuman di atas meja itu sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. "Jika butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku. Aku ada di luar kamarmu—menonton film," kata Sasuke, berpamitan. "Tidakkah kau keberatan aku menggunakan listrik—_orang kaya_?" sindir Sasuke, masih mengingat ucapan Naruto di telepon siang tadi.

Gurauan Sasuke yang dimengerti baik oleh Naruto membuat Naruto sendiri tersenyum, sedikit kesal. _"Teme,"_ respon Naruto atas ejekkan Sasuke.

Di saat melihat senyuman langka Naruto yang bisa meruntuhkan hati wanita dalam sekejap, tidak ada perasaan apapun di dalam diri Sasuke selain perasaan tenang. Sepertinya, jika dinilai dari perkataan Neji, perasaannya kemarin malam hanyalah perasaan nafsu saja. Mungkin karena Sasuke mengalami masalah dalam seksualitas atau hormon yang tidak terlepaskan selama ini, hingga sedikit melihat hal yang indah di hadapannya membuat Sasuke tertarik. Ya, rupanya perasaan cinta pada dirinya tidaklah ada, dan itu membuat Sasuke lega. Ha-ah, dengan kelegaan, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

_Sekarang aku sudah menemukan jawabanku…_

_Benar,_

Aku hanyalah mengalami kesalahpahaman,

_Dan,_

Mengira diriku tertarik pada Naruto karena perasaan…

_Bukan seksualitas._

Pikir Sasuke, merasa beban yang dialaminya sejak kemarin menghilang.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sepertinya, hanya Kyuubi satu-satunya pemuda yang masih berlalu-lalang di dalam waktu dini hari seperti ini, terlebih berlalu-lalang di depan kampus. Secara diam-diam, pemuda berambut merah ini terus mengamati setiap gerakan yang ada di dalam universitas, berharap menemukan sesuatu. Tetapi tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang dia lihat. Dia hanya melihat para penjaga yang dengan gigih—meningkat keamanan, dan beberapa kali Kyuubi ditegur dan hampir diintrogasi jika tidak ada Kakashi yang pernah bertemu dengan dirinya di rektorat. Kyuubi pun melihat _sensei_ menyebalkan itu yang setelah masuk ke dalam gedung serba guna tidak keluar barang sekalipun.

Menyerah akan sesuatu, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk pulang ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang dilihatnya di depan loket sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu penjaga. Kedua sosok tersebut berbicara pelan dan tampak sangat mencurigakan karena mereka berdua berbicara di tempat yang sepi, tidak terdeteksi oleh penjaga lain.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari lagi, Menma…," dengan panik penjaga itu memerintah Menma untuk pulang. Sedikit-sedikit dia terbatuk karena paru-parunya terasa sesak.

"Tapi Paman, kau sedang sakit. Aku hanya khawatir denganmu," kata Menma.

_Paman?_

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya, jadi kau pergilah! Terlalu banyak orang yang bisa mencurigaimu jika malam-malam datang ke tempat ini," penjaga itu memegang tangan Menma dan menarik Menma untuk segera pergi dari sekitar universitas ini.

Menma tidak suka dengan tingkah pamannya. "Ta—tapi—

Dari tingkah kedua sosok itu, Kyuubi mulai semakin mengerti dengan apa yang dia curigai. Iapun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus sinis. Pemuda itupun mengambil ponselnya, dan dengan senang hati merekam semua moment berharga yang ada di depan matanya. Tidak sebaik yang mereka kira, Kyuubi tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan orang yang membuat dirinya kesal dan pusing tujuh keliling.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Waktu masih menunjukkan jam yang ayam saja masih belum layak berkokok. Di saat orang-orang masih bergelut dengan selimut mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam sebuah komplek, depan rumah kecil, kediaman seseorang. Dengan wajah jijik karena suasana komplek sangat sederhana yang sebenarnya terlihat bersih bagi semua orang, kecuali Naruto, Pemuda Uzumaki itu berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak mengenai satu benda pun yang terdapat di setiap pinggir komplek. Sikap Naruto yang menggelikan ini hanya membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Terlebih ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto sibuk menerima telepon dengan pakaian yang tidak jauh berbeda dari orang yang sedang terkena penyakit… akut?

"Kau urusi saja bagian dalam, dan aku yang akan menemui orang itu," Naruto berbicara pada sahabatnya di telepon. "Ya, ya, ya aku mengerti. Akupun sudah menduga jika dia terlibat, dan kita hanya perlu membuatnya mengaku," lanjut Naruto. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku sedang malas untuk berdiskusi. Terlebih di depan rumah… kumuh seperti ini," Naruto mendelik jijik pada pintu rumah yang sebenarnya tidak kotor, tetapi masih ada debu yang tersisa di pintu itu.

"_Na—Naruto?!" _ Itachi berteriak ketika Naruto hendak menutup teleponnya.

Tuuuttt…. Tutttt…

Naruto memutus hubungan telepon itu dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apakah sudah menjadi tabiatmu memutus perbincangan di tengah-tengah obrolan?" sindir Sasuke yang baru mengetahui jika Naruto selalu memutus telepon dengan seenaknya.

"Aku tidak meminta komentarmu, dan aku sedang tidak ingin debat denganmu, SASUKE!" Naruto benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu mengomentari segala tingkahnya. Iapun menatap pintu di hadapannya. "Shit!" Naruto bergidik seram ketika melihat debu yang menempel di pintu itu. "Cepat ketuk!" perintah Naruto, ketika Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Sekarang Sasuke mengerti fungsinya, ketika Naruto memerintah Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya ke tempat ini. Dia hanya menjadi petugas pemegang benda-benda tidak steril di sekitar Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha pun memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal, sambil mendekat ke arah pintu. Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah mengatakan jika Naruto bisa menghubungi dirinya, apabila membutuhkan sesuatu. _Well_, Naruto memang sangat pandai memanfaatkan orang untuk kebutuhan kebersihan?

Tok.. Tok.. Tok…

Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto, dan mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

Naruto mendelik ke arah tangan Sasuke yang telah menyentuh pintu itu. "Setelah ini kau tidak boleh menyentuh motorku. Sama sekali tidak boleh!" kata Naruto dengan tegas nan jelas, membuat Sasuke terperangah. "Cepat ketuk lagi!"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan tingkah Naruto.

Tok… Tok… Tok….

Iapun kembali mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

Kesabaran Naruto hampir habis ketika tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari pemilik rumah di hadapannya. Naruto pun siap memerintah Sasuke untuk mendobrak pintu di hadapannya, tetapi untung saja pemilik rumah tersebut membuka pintu dan membuat Sasuke bernafas lega, dan Naruto mendelik sebal karena berpikir jika untuk membuka pintu kenapa harus memakan waktu lama? Seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang terbatuk-batuk dan masih memakai seragam penjaga berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Laki-laki itu tampak bingung karena kedatangan tamu di pagi hari buta seperti ini.. tepatnya jam 5.30 pagi.

"A—ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata orang tua itu sambil terbatuk-batuk. Sasuke harus menahan tawa ketika melihat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, ketakutan dengan penyakit kakek itu. Wajah Naruto pucat-pasi, seperti sangat menyesal datang ke tempat ini.

"Naruto, tidakkah kau segera memberitahu maksud tujuanmu kemari?" Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari ekspresi _shock._

Pemuda yang sangat mudah bersikap cool itu kembali memasang wajah arrogant-nya. "Selamat pagi, saya berasal dari pihak universitas," kata Naruto. "Aku ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Anda, Tuan, " tanpa bersalaman, atau apapun, Naruto tidaklah bermaksud untuk memohon masuk ke dalam rumah kakek-kakek di hadapannya, melainkan memerintah kakek itu untuk mengizinkan dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Sasuke, suasana di dalam rumah sederhana ini sangatlah nyaman dan bersih. Sasuke duduk di atas lantai kayu dengan meja di depannya. Di saat sang tuan rumah sedang sibuk mengambil minum untuk kedua tamu tanpa diundang ini, Sasuke sibuk melihat-lihat isi rumah di sekitarnya. Sasuke pun selintas melihat ke arah kamar yang terdapat di ruangan itu, dan rupanya pintu kamarnya terbuka. Selain itu, terdapat seseorang yang mengintip dari kamar tersebut. Namun, ketika Sasuke memergoki sang pengintip, orang tersebut langsung berhenti mengintip, menghindari adu pandangnya dengan Sasuke.

Selesai memperhatikan ruangan di sekitarnya, Sasuke baru sadar jika dia melupakan sesuatu. Pemuda satu inipun melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang diam di tengah ruangan, dan Sasuke hampir kehilangan ekspresi stoic andalannya di saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang benar-benar di luar sikap manusia normal. Sasuke membuka-tutup mulutnya, tidak percaya jika Naruto berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan ekspresi tenang, sama sekali enggan menyentuh benda di sekitarnya, bahkan untuk duduk sekalipun.

"Duduk!" Sasuke berbisik, memerintah Naruto yang umurnya lebih tua untuk menjaga sikap.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu kembali asyik menatap ke arah televisi kuno yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Cepat!" Sasuke berusaha membuat Naruto duduk, ketika sang tuan rumah masih berkutat di dapur.

"Apa, sih?" Naruto berkata sinis, tidak mendengar sama sekali ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba bersikap sesabar mungkin. "Kau. Duduk!" katanya, menekan setiap katanya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Duduk disitu?" Naruto menunjuk lantai. "Mimpi!" Naruto berkata dengan sombongnya.

Kali ini Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuk Tuhan karena telah menciptakan manusia seperti Naruto. Sikap Naruto benar-benar menyebalkan seperti ini. Pemuda Uchiha pun memijat-mijat pelipisnya, dan akan memerintah Naruto untuk duduk kembali, tetapi sang tuan rumah sudah datang dengan dua gelas yang tersimpan di atas nampan yang dibawa oleh kakek-kakek itu. Menutupi tingkah Naruto yang gila, Sasuke terpaksa melepas ekspresi kakunya, dan melempar senyuman memaksa, seolah-olah semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Kakek-kakek itupun mengerti dan maklum dengan sikap Naruto.

"Maaf hanya sekadarnya," kata kakek-kakek itu, meminta kedua tamunya untuk memaklumi. "Silahkan diminum!"

"Ah, inipun sangat merepotkan Anda, Tuan..," Sasuke berkata dengan sesopan mungkin, dan iapun mengambil minuman yang disediakan di hadapannya. Teh hijau yang hangat dan cukup enak dinikmati di pagi hari seperti ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sambil menikmati teh di tangannya, Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang diam, menatap kakek-kakek di hadapannya. Sedikitnya, dia ingin tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada kakek-kakek ini.

"Pada tengah malam, dua hari lalu, apakah kau menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjil di uang serba guna, Kakek tua?" pertanyaan Naruto yang frontal nyaris membuat Sasuke tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri. "Aku tidak cukup sabar menunggu jawabanmu, Kakek tua," mata biru Naruto yang sangat tajam membuat kakek-kakek itu berkeringat-dingin dan salah tingkah.

"A-ah, bisakah Tuan duduk, dan kita berbicara baik-ba—

"Tidak," tolak Naruto, lebih agresif ketika dipersilahkan untuk duduk di atas lantai yang menurutnya tidak layak untuk diduduki. "Aku tidak suka bertele-tele. Kita langsung saja urus ini di meja hijau," lanjutnya, mulai mengancam, tanpa segan-segan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto seperti Naruto ini adalah orang dungu sedunia. "Apakah kau bodoh? Jika datang hanya untuk berakhir mengatakan, orang yang bersalah harus di penjara untuk apa kita berdua datang kemari?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa tidak kau menelepon polisi dan segera menangkap orang itu?" Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menaruh ponsel itu ke atas meja. "Jika ponselmu tidak bisa digunakan, gunakan ponsel itu, dan kita pergi dari sini," sikap Sasuke ternyata lebih tidak berperasaan dari Naruto walaupun sangat ramah, dan membuat orang tua di hadapannya semakin berkeringat-dingin. "Jangan menghabiskan waktuku yang harus menyiapkan anak-anak ke sekolah," Sasuke melihat jam tangannya dan bergumam 'mudah-mudahan anak-anak bisa bangun sendiri.'

"Aku hanya ingin puas melihat mukanya sebelum dia mendekam di penjara," jawab Naruto, santai. "Brengsek sekali orang ini telah membiarkan maling masuk dan membuat perusahaanku terlihat bodoh," tidak segan-segan Naruto menghina orang di hadapannya.

"Terserah, asalkan kau tidak membuat anak-anak terlambat sekolah," Sasuke yang cukup jengah, tampaknya mulai tidak peduli dengan tingkah tidak sopan Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya," Naruto berkata cuek. Iapun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang. "Mhm…," Naruto mengingat-ingat nomor polisi. "Sepagi ini pasti polisi tidak akan terlalu senang jika harus beker—

"A—aku… Aku yang sa—

"HENTIKAN!" pintu kamar yang tadi sedikit terbuka pun kini terbuka lebar. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam muncul dari balik pintu itu dengan ekspresi sangat marah. "Apakah kalian tidak tahu caranya bersikap di depan orang tua?!" pemuda yang lebih muda dari Naruto dan Sasuke tampak sangat marah ketika pamannya dihina di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. "Kalian melakukan tuduhan yang bisa aku gugat ke dalam pengadilan," lanjut anak tersebut. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Me—Menma..," dengan terbatuk-batuk Paman Menma pun memerintah keponakannya untuk kembali ke kamar dengan gerakan tangan.

"He-eh, ada apa ini?" seringai jahat tersirat di bibir Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka Anda punya seseorang untuk membela Anda, Kakek Tua…," Naruto menatap Menma dengan kilatan mata sangat berbahaya. "Dan untuk kau!" Naruto mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam jaket _orange-nya._ Ia menunjukan kertas berisikan jadwal piket penjaga di Universitas Konoha ke hadapan Menma. "Apakah kau tidak tahu jika dimanapun petugas penjaga itu mempunyai sebuah standar atau waktu untuk beroperasi, dan di saat program tersebut merubah nilai anak-anak adalah di saat waktu pamanmu bekerja, Bocah!"

Kakek tua di samping Menma menatap Menma khawatir, tetapi ekspresi Menma masih mengisyaratkan ketenangan. "Bukti darimana jika pada jam seperti itu telah terjadi perubahan nilai tuan sok pintar? Tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuktikan jadwal perubahan, walau jadwal operasi petugas memang benar ditentukan oleh pihak universitas sendiri."

Naruto tertawa mencemooh. "Kau benar-benar akan menjadi mahasiswa Teknik Informatika?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menyindir. "Benarkah kau lupa jika sebuah pekerjaan di komputer harus di _save_ agar data tersimpan dan bisa digunakan detik itu juga atau di waktu nanti?" mata Menma terbelalak, mulai bereaksi ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Apakah kau tidak tahu mengotak-atik program di komputer (meng-saved data tersebut sebelum meng-run hasil pengotak-atikannya) tanggal, jam, menit, detik nya bisa dilihat oleh pemilik komputer itu, _Menma_. Bahkan waktu setelah hasil _run-nya_, lalu di _saved _kembali pun bisa dilihat waktunya olehku dengan cara mudah," Naruto menatap tajam Menma. "Itulah kenapa benda-benda gadget bisa menjadi bukti otentik karena… mereka selalu mempunyai _history_ di dalamnya. Sebaiknya kau ingat itu semua, Sobat."

Sasuke kembali menyeruput teh paginya, membiarkan Naruto di dalam permainannya sendiri.

Ekspresi terkejut Menma kembali terlihat tenang. Tampaknya ia mempunya sesuatu untuk kembali berdalih. "Tetapi hal tersebut tetap saja tidak terlalu kuat untuk menyeret pamanku," kata Menma dengan nada sangat tajam. "Bisa saja pamanku tiba sesudah proses peretasan tersebut selesai atau…masih banyak lagi hal yang bisa membuat pamanku benar-benar tidak terbukti bersalah. Kau tidak mempunyai bukti otentik dan saksi untuk menyeret kakekku ke penjara karena tidak ada bukti yang bisa melakukan itu semua. Jadwal pekerjaan bukanlah suatu bukti. Seberat-beratnya pamanku dihukum, hanya akan mendapatkan _penalty_ (diperintah membayar kompensasi) karena kelalaiannya dalam bertugas," Menma membalas tuduhan Naruto dengan baik, seperti sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan rapih.

Naruto tersenyum misterius. "Ya, bahkan tidak terlalu kuat, walau aku mengetahui jika dua poin itu berguna untukmu dalam mencari beasiswa untuk orang tidak mampu secara penuh Menma? Dengan nilai 98 tampaknya tidak mungkin mendapatkan beasiswa Teknik Informatika yang hanya menyediakan beasiswa _full_ untuk calon mahasiswa yang mendapatkan nilai 100 dalam ujian masuk."

Menma pun tersenyum miring, ketika kemenangan hampir diraih olehnya.

"Oleh karena itu—" Sasuke berhenti menikmati teh di tangannya. Ia menaruh gelas ocha itu, dan mengambil ponselnya untuk membuka isi ponselnya. Senyuman Menma pudar seiring dengan gerakkan tangan Sasuke. "Pihak kami melakukan pencarian data otekntik agar semua bukti lebih akurat," Sasuke menyalakan mp3 dari dalam ponsel itu.

"_Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya, jadi kau pergilah! Terlalu banyak orang yang bisa mencurigaimu jika malam-malam datang ke tempat ini," penjaga itu memegang tangan Menma dan menarik Menma untuk segera pergi dari sekitar universitas ini. _

_Menma tidak suka dengan tingkah pamannya. "Ta—tapi—tenang saja Paman…," suara Menma terdengar penuh percaya diri. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu aku yang melakukannya, ketika tidak ada satupun bukti yang tertuju padaku," Menma tertawa. "Maka dari itu, penjahat cyber lebih berbahaya dan lebih sulit untuk dideteksi karena… terlalu sulit mencari bukti otentik yang tertuju pada penjahat itu."_

Sasuke mematikan alat perekam itu, ketika durasi rekaman alat tersebut masihlah panjang.

"Ke. Ju. Tan," Naruto tersenyum puas di saat melihat wajah pucat-pasi Menma. "Paman dan keponakan akan mendekam di penjara, saling menyayangi sampai mati," lanjut Naruto, benar-benar membuat Menma mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan wajah pemuda itu sangat gusar. "Kalian pasti akan semakin terkejut jika melihat foto-foto kalian yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu, oh, beserta video!" Naruto tertawa puas. "Menma, dunia sudah terlalu canggih. Bahkan alat penyadap pun terlalu banyak diperjual-be—

Perkataan Naruto yang pedas membuat Menma kehilangan otak dinginnya. Ia segera berdiri dan langsung menerjang Naruto.

"MENMA!" teriak Paman Menma, berharap keponakkannya berhenti membuat masalah.

GRAP!

Tepat di depan wajah Naruto, kepalan tangan Menma berhenti. Sasuke mencengkam pergelangan tangan Menma dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan sentuh _aniki-ku_," secara cepat Sasuke pun sudah berdiri dan diam di antara Menma dan Naruto. Ia menatap Menma dengan sangat tajam, memberi Menma peringatan.

Lagi-lagi senyuman mencemooh tersirat di bibir Naruto. Pemuda itupun dengan tenang melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. "Oh, iya!" Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Terserah kau ingin diselesaikan dimana, Menma; meja hijau atau tepat di depan wajahku. Aku mengundangmu untuk ke universitas siang ini. Siapa tahu kau ingin mencoba menebus dosa-dosamu?" Naruto pun terlalu semangat, hingga lupa menyentuh knop pintu, dan mematung di tempat.

_Damn! _

Naruto mengutuk kebodohannya. Tangan Naruto bergetar, dan secara psikologi, tubuhnya menjadi gatal-gatal seperti orang alergi.

_Ini pasti karena tadi aku terus menghina si Menma karena melupakan teknik-teknik dasar penggunaan komputer…_

Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya, memunggungi ketiga orang di belakangnya.

Menma dan Paman Menma menatap keanehan yang ada di dalam diri Naruto.

"Ehem!" menjaga perilaku _cool-nya_ Naruto membersihkan tenggorokkan, lalu iapun dengan berat hati membuka pintu dan cepat-cepat keluar rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke.

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_

_Hiiii~_

Naruto tidak berhenti mengumpat kebodohannya.

"APA INI DI TANGANKU?!" ketika sebuah debu menempel pada sela-sela jarinya. Naruto benar-benar _freaking out._

.

.

Setelah Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itupun menatap Menma kembali. Ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Menma. "Sepertinya hanya aku yang tersadar jika cara meretasmu pasti telah diberitahu seseorang," senyuman Sasuke kali ini benar-benar mengerikan, bahkan tubuh Menma pun sampai merinding. "Menma, Menma, Menma," suara Sasuke sangat rendah hingga hanya Menma-lah yang bisa mendengar. "Orang yang bisa meretas program kuat seperti itu dalam jangka waktu cepat, pasti haruslah memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang IT sangat tinggi, bukan? Apakah ada seorang wanita yang membantumu, Menma? Hahaha…," Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Dibalik laki-laki hebat, apakah ada seorang wanita hebat juga?" sindir Sasuke. " Sasuke berhasil membuat Menma melangkah mundur dengan mata terbelalak, terjatuh di tempat karena aura Sasuke yang menusuk tulang. Lalu, senyuman lembut Sasuke pun kembali. Ia menatap laki-laki paruh baya yang bingung dengan kondisi keponakkannya. "Ah, maafkan saya dan kakak saya yang telah merepotkan sepagi ini, Kakek. Maafkan saya atas kata-kata yang menyinggung Kakek. Saya dan saudara saya mohon pamitnya. Kata-kata kasar saya hanyalah bermaksud untuk memancing kejujuran keponakkan Anda," Sasuke membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar. Ia menutup pintu dengan sesopan mungkin.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Universitas Konoha…_

_Ruang rapat rektorat…_

"Bagaimana _Itachi-sensei_?" seluruh orang di dalam ruangan rapat yang ada di dalam rektorat itu menatap Itachi dengan antusias. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya mereka, berharap Itachi telah menemukan orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas masalah ini.

Itachi menaruh map berwarna cokelat ke atas meja melingkar di depannya. "Ini hasil ujian yang benar…," katanya, dengan mata setengah mengantuk karena dia belum tidur sama sekali.

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu saling tatap. "Lalu?" tanya mereka, bersamaan.

"Ya, ini yang benar…. dan kau bisa mengumumkan semuanya, jika terjadi…," Itachi memberi jeda, "Kesalahan sistem," lanjutnya. "Perusahaanku telah membetulkan semua sistem ini dengan membuat program lebih sederhana, dan dalam waktu semalam program ini telah selesai menilai hasil ujian semua anak," Itachi mengingat jika pada pagi hari Naruto telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menganalisis kesalahan program itu, dan kembali menilai hasil ujian itu dengan upgrade-an yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan, tugas Itachi menganalisis masalah ini dan menemukan bukti-bukti untuk menangkap sang penjahat.

Sikap Itachi membuat beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu tidak setuju. "Kau serius? Hal ini bisa menurunkan tidak kepercayaan orang-orang pada kita, terlebih kita adalah universitas terbaik di dalam jurusan informatika," kata mereka.

Perkataan orang-orang itu membuat Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terbaik, bukan berarti melakukan kesalahan, bukan?" tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin. Ia tidak terlalu berbaik hati ketika sedang mengantuk seperti ini. "Seseorang mengatakan, jika kita adalah lembaga pendidikan. Bukankah tugas kita adalah mendidik anak-anak menjadi lebih baik, selain mengisik otak mereka dengan ilmu-ilmu yang baik? Hanya untuk kepentingan diri kita sendiri, kita tidak boleh merubah sifat dasar _mendidik_ itu sebenarnya," lanjut Itachi, meyakinkan seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan rapat itupun saling bertatapan, memikirkan perkataan Itachi. Lalu, mereka pun menganggukan kepala mereka—bersamaan.

"Terserah. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya. Jika ada orang yang lalai dan pantas disalahkan adalah diriku sendiri, dan karena itu… aku akan meluruskan ini semua pada orang-orang yang dirugikan karena masalah ini," lanjut Itachi. Iapun beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi keluar ruangan. Rasa ngantuk membuatnya berhasrat untuk mencari kopi.

.

.

Di saat Itachi membuka pintu, ia langsung dihadapkan pada sosok Kyuubi yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, bersebrangan dengan pintu rapat. Melihat sosok Itachi, Kyuubi mendengus, dan tertawa menyebalkan. "Menyembunyikan kebenaran apakah yang disebut mendidik, _Sensei_?" sindir Kyuubi, seperti mengetahui apa yang Itachi ucapkan di depan orang-orang dalam sana. "Apakah menyembunyikan kesalahan orang lain adalah satu hal yang mendidik, _Sensei_?" lanjutnya. Tidak disangka anak yang pagi-pagi datang ke hadapannya untuk menyerahkan hasil rekaman pembicaraan Menma dan pamannya sangat menyebalkan. Tetapi, Itachi akui berkat anak ini, dia bisa memberikan hasil rekaman itu pada Top manager perusahaannya.

"Alangkah bijaksananya kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara karena mulutmu bisa menjadi bisa untuk dirimu sendiri," jawab Itachi dengan ekspresi _stoic, _"Kau terlalu banyak berbicara untuk ukuran bocah," Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya. Tetapi, dia berhenti sejenak. "Oh, iya! Daripada kau diam di sini, bukankah lebih asyik jika kau melihat hasil ujian yang sebenarnya di papan kelulusan—depan kampus yang hampir saja terlupakan itu?" tanya Itachi dengan senyuman yang dipermainkan dan kilatan humor di matanya.

Perkataan Itachi membuat Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak disangka universitas pada akhirnya akan menggunakan cara tradisional untuk mengumumkan hasil ujian. Pemuda Namikaze inipun dengan segera dan antusias berjalan menuju ke tempat papan pengumuman itu berada, bersiap-siap berteriak girang karena masuk pilihannya, dan memfotonya.

Di saat itu Itachi pun hanya tersenyum penuh kebencian dan dendam karena sikap anak itu yang menyebalkan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Pada pagi hari ini, Nagato kembali bermain di atas kotak pasir. Tetapi untuk hari ini hanya sedikit anak-anak yang bermain di dalam kotak pasir karena anak-anak itu lebih tertarik bermain permainan balok-balokkan yang baru saja dibeli oleh pihak TK Pelangi. Diakibatkan terlalu banyak orang yang bermain permainan itu, Nagato malas untuk berdesak-desakkan. Nagato pun asyik sendiri membuat terowongan pasir, ketika matanya menatap sosok anak yang sedang duduk di atas ayunan, sendirian.

Nagato memiringkan kepalanya, dan ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan sebelum berdiri, memastikan tidak ada satupun anak yang akan menghalangi dirinya untuk mendatangi Gaara. Dengan perlahan, Nagato berjalan ke arah anak yang diam di atas ayunan itu. Ia memastikan jika Gaara tidak akan menyerangnya atau melakukan tindakan menyeramkan.

Setelah tiba di hadapan Gaara, kedua mata Nagato pun saling bertatapan dengan anak di depannya. Nagato mengulurkan tangannya dengan perlahan, dan tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun dari wajahnya, walau sikapnya seperti seorang anak yang berusaha menjinakkan anak kucing. "Mau belmain cama Nato?" tawar Nagato dengan senyuman menawan, tetapi anak itu hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Nagato, layaknya patung. Nagato pun tetap mengulurkan tangannya sampai guru memanggil anak-anak kelas Nagato untuk kembali ke kelas dan belajar. " Tunggu Bu Gulu!" teriak Nagato ketika ibu guru terus memanggilnya. Anak inipun menatap sejenak Gaara, dan tersenyum tipis. "Nanti Nato ajak main lagi, ya!" kata Nagato, anak yang berbeda kelas dengan Gaara. "Da-dah," Nagato berlari, meninggalkan Gaara di dalam kesendirian dan kebingungan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Seperti biasa, Deidara akan berada di lorong kelas ketika Sasori belum membuka ruang ekstrakulikuler. Deidara akan menatap ke daerah halaman sekolah, memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di daerah tersebut. Lagi-lagi, Deidara melihat sosok Sasori yang masih sibuk membagi-bagikan kertas undangan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler itu. Deidara pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, dan hendak kembali ke kelas sebelum pemuda Namikaze itu melihat jika beberapa pemuda berpenampilan lebih mencolok dari anak-anak SMA Konoha mendekati Sasori. Anak-anak itu seperti meledek Sasori sebelum kertas-kertas formulir ekstrakulikuler gerabah berterbangan, dilempar oleh anak-anak tersebut.

Melihat pemandangan aneh itu, mata Deidara memincing tajam. "Hmm…," gumamnya. Iapun melihat jika Sasori menunduk dan mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut, ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya berbisik-bisik, tidak ada satupun yang menolong. Pemuda Namikaze pun sibuk berpikir ketika teriakkan dari para gerombolan anak-anak gadis di dalam kelas terdengar. Anak-anak gadis itu berlarian keluar kelas dan menuruni tangga. Beberapa saat kemudian, Deidara bisa melihat jika kumpulan anak-anak yang meganggu Sasori adalah kumpulan anak laki-laki yang paling digandrungi di sekolah ini.

"Apakah… mereka anak host club itu?" Deidara mengira-ngira beberapa sosok laki-laki yang terlihat sangat memukau dibandingkan anak-anak lainnya. Seringai _evil_ itupun terlihat di bibir Deidara.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Setelah tiba di sekolah, Konan langsung diperintahkan oleh guru piket untuk datang ke ruang guru. Konan pun mendatangi ruang guru, dan menuju ke tempat guru walinya. Di saat itu, sang guru wali—Anko, dengan senyuman sumringah mengambil sekantong plastik dari bawah meja. Anko menyerahkan kantong tersebut ke hadapan Konan, dan membuat Konan langsung berkeringat dingin, menelan ludahnya.

"Seragammu telah selesai. Sekarang, kau bisa menggunakan seragam manis khas sekolah kita, Konan," kilatan antusias tersirat dari sorot mata Anko. Tetapi orang yang diberikan baju baru itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap menggunakan baju wanita di saat keadaan seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak berniat.

_Sial…_

_Jika memakai baju laki-laki saja aku di bully,_

_Bagaimana jika memakai baju wanita?_

Batin Konan, ketakutan. Iapun hanya tersenyum kecut sambil menerima seragam dari guru walinya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Konoha University.._

Hampir seluruh anak Konoha University dikejutkan oleh sosok manusia aneh yang baru saja tiba. Sosok tersebut mengenakan sarung tangan, mantel, syal, kupluk, kaca mata, serta masker pada cuaca terik seperti ini. Di tangan sosok tersebut terdapat dua botol cairan; cairan anti kuman dan virus, serta cairan penyegar—penyejuk anti keringat. Tanpa malu atau peduli sosok tersebut melangkah naik tangga, tidak sudi menaiki lift yang sudah difasilitaskan Konoha University di rektorat karena untuk menghindari bersama dirinya dalam satu lift dengan manusia-manusia yang menurutnya pasti bau-bau keringat mahasiswa atau.. dosen?

Sosok tersebut pun menatap selintas dua mahasiswa wanita yang cekikikan ketika melihat pakaiannya yang aneh. Tetapi, dia hanya mendengus sebelum kembali menaiki anak tangga, dan tiba di lantai yang akan dia datangi. Sosok tersebut melihat ke arah luar jendela sejenak, dan ternyata di luar sana sedang berkerumun orang-orang. Segala ekpresi tersedia di wajah manusia-manusia itu, histeris, gembira, berteriak, bahkan ada yang menangis. Namun, dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di kerumunan, depan papan pengumuman kelulusan itu, hanya satu sosok yang membuat pemuda yang sedang mengintip di jendela ini tertarik. Iapun terdiam, tidak berhenti menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan lesu—menjauhi kerumunan di bawah sana.

Pria bermasker dengan rambut silver menatap selintas sosok berpakaian aneh itu sebelum kembali memundurkan langkahnya. "Ka—kau Naruto?" Kakashi terkejut ketika melihat adik angkatannya berada di tempat ini.

Naruto menatap Kakashi. "Oh, kamu," katanya dengan dingin dan cuek.

Kakashi mengulurkan tangan. "Astaga! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu," katanya dengan sangat antusias. "Aku akhir-akhir ini hanya melihat Itachi. Kemana saja dirimu?" tanya Kakashi. Ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil mengenali Naruto, walaupun Naruto memakai pakaian seperti ini.

Naruto hanya menatap uluran tangan Kakashi. Ia melihat jika segerombolan mahasiswa lagi-lagi datang, hendak melewati dirinya dan Kakashi.

Kakashi yang sangat mengerti tabiat Naruto menarik tangannya lagi. "A-ah, aku lupa jika kau… memiliki sedikit perbedaan pandangan tentang kebersihan dari manusia-manusia lainnya," Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker-nya. "Apakah kau datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan Itachi?" tanya Kakashi, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk ikut dengan dirinya. "Itachi tidak ada di gedung rektorat. Dia berada di aula kampus ini yang memungkinkan menerima ribuan manusia," Kakashi menatap Naruto, memberi isyarat tidak tersirat.

Naruto mengikuti Kakashi. "Seperti itulah," sedikit pengap membuat Naruto menurunkan masker-nya. Iapun berpapasan dengan gadis-gadis—yang mentertawakan dirinya—sebelum gadis-gadis itu melihat wajah Naruto, dan salah satu gadis itu hampir menabrak tong sampah di hadapan mereka, ketika yang lainnya menabrak punggung teman-temannya, terkesima dengan ketampanan tersembunyi dibalik pakaian aneh.

Tingkah gadis-gadis itu membuat Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tetap memikat seperti biasanya, ya?" komentar Kakashi, dan Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak mengerti maksud Kakashi.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Kakashi dan Naruto membuat Itachi yang sedang berdiri di belakang panggung tersenyum miring. Tidak disangka, Naruto akan datang, sesuai permintaannya. Naruto pun berdiri di samping Itachi, menatap ke arah bangku penonton yang ada di depan panggung sana. Setelah itu, Naruto pun menatap Itachi. Sekarang, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Seluruh peserta ujian sudah mulai berdatangan ke tempat ini, berdesak-desakkan, dan sampai ada yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk di aula ini.

"Sangat ramai," Naruto menutup tirai kembali. Rupanya pengumuman yang diberikan melewati email para calon mahasiswa telah berhasil mengundang nyaris seluruh peserta ujian mahasiswa baru universitas K ke tempat ini. "Kau benar-benar serius?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan seringai jahat.

Itachi mendengus. "Akan lebih parah jika tidak ada kata sama sekali dariku," kata Itachi yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan sistem ini karena mau bagaimanapun kelemahan sistemnya telah membuat nilai ujian mudah untuk diotak-atik.

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

Seseorang muncul dari balik tirai. Dia adalah orang suruhan Itachi untuk mengurus tempat diamnya anak-anak yang akan mendengar satu atau dua kata patah darinya. "Semua sudah siap. Apakah Itachi-sensei akan memulai semuanya sekarang?" tanya pria yang merupakan salah satu pekerja di universitas ini.

Naruto, Kakashi, dan Itachi saling bertatapan.

Itachi menghela nafas sejenak. "Oke, kita mulai," pemuda Uchiha pun akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar panggung sebelum mendengar suara teriakkan dari arah belakang.

"Tunggu!" Menma berteriak, memanggil Itachi. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, dan peluh yang membasahi keningnya seperti habis berlari berbelas-belas kilometer. Melihat penampilan Menma, Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Tunggu. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Menma, di saat Naruto dan Itachi saling pandang, lalu sang Uchiha pun mengiyakan keinginan Menma. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Naruto hanya bisa saling tatap.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dengan wajah memerah Kyuubi memukul pohon di hadapannya. Sial. Sial. Sial. Kyuubi terus mengutuk nilai yang diperolehnya. Tidak disangka ia telah dipermainkan oleh pihak universitas. Percuma saja dia mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, rupanya tetap saja dia terjaring masuk pilihan satu, dan dia masih menyangka dengan nilai 84 akan terlempar dari pilihan satu itu?! Dengan ekspresi murka Kyuubi akan kembali memukul pohon di hadapannya sebelum matanya teralihkan pada sosok Shion yang sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah aula. Melupakan rasa kesalnya sesaat, Kyuubi pun berlari mengejar Shion secara spontan.

.

.

"Shion!" berhasil mengejar Shion, Kyuubi memegang pundak Shion dan membalikkan tubuh Shion.

Mata indigo Shion terbelalak ketika melihat Kyuubi. "Tidakkah kau berhenti megangguku?" tanya Shion, gugup. Iapun akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ketika Kyuubi memegang pergelangan tangan Shion, menahan tubuh Shion.

"Kita harus berbicara," kata Kyuubi sambil menarik Shion, menuju ke tempat yang lebih tenang, ketika beberapa mahasiswa menonton drama di antara mereka berdua.

"Kyuubi lepaskan!" Shion berseru. "KYUUBI LEPASKAN!" Shion menepis tangan Shion, dan membuat langkah kaki Kyuubi berhenti, menatap Shion. "Aku tidak mau," kata Shion dengan ekspresi marah. Ia memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin menatap mata Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menatap Shion lekat-lekat, lalu seringai pun muncul di bibir Kyuubi yang membuat Shion merinding. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada dingin. "Apa lagi alasannya sekarang?" Kyuubi tertawa mencemooh. "Apakah masalah aku yang masih terlihat muda darimu?" Kyuubi melangkah—merapatkan diri dengan Shion, ketika Shion berjalan mundur ketakutan. "Apakah kau tidak lihat jika tinggi badanku saja sekarang sudah melebihi dirimu, dan tubuhku sudah lebih basar darimu," Kyuubi memeluk pinggang Shion dan menarik tubuh Shion agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ky—Kyuubi, apa-apaan kau? Kita ada di dalam area kampus," Shion berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Kyuubi.

"Seperti aku peduli saja," Kyuubi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Shion. "Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, Shion, bahkan, akupun bisa menciummu sekarang," Kyuubi menjilat telinga Shion dan menggerakkan lidahnya menuju bibir Shion sebelum seseorang membersihkan tenggorokkannya. Pemuda Namikaze membalikkan badannya dan melihat jika salah satu dosen yang berkeliaran di dekatnya menatap Kyuubi dengan tajam.

"Maaf, jika ingin berpacaran, silahkan lakukan di tempat yang lebih layak," sindir dosen itu, membuat pelukkan Kyuubi pada Shion melonggar, dan hal itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Shion untuk melarikan diri.

"SHION!" Kyuubi pun akan mengejar Shion, tetapi gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Kyuubi pun tidak sengaja menatap tajam dosen yang merusak pertemuannya dengan Shion. "K—Kau!" ekspresi Kyuubi yang menyeramkan membuat dosen itu berkeringat-dingin, sadar jika yang dihadapinya adalah orang yang sangat menyeramkan. Dosen itupun langsung berjalan cepat, menghindari amukkan Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi pun menggeram marah sambil berjalan, memutuskan mencari Shion kembali. Tatapannya sangat awas, seperti seekor singa yang sedang mengincar buruan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"—Karena beasiswa itu aku melakukan ini semua," Menma berdiri di tengah panggung dengan beribu-ribu penonton yang memandangnya. "Oleh karena itu, aku meminta maaf," Menma menundukkan tubuhnya sedalam-dalamnya. "Aku meminta maaf, dan sungguh menyesal telah merubah nilai itu hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri, agar aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa utuh di sekolah ini," lanjutnya, dan suasana masih tetap hening. Beberapa orang yang mengenal Menma saling tatap, dengan ekspresi heran dan merasa terbohongi selama ini.

Tidak ada respon dari orang di sekitarnya, membuat Itachi yang berdiri di samping Menma sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada angkat bicara. "Setidaknya, dibandingkan dengan orang-orang dewasa di sekitar kalian, dia lebih jujur dan bisa dipercaya, walaupun kesalahannya bisa membuat orang-orang yang di sekitarnya kecewa," Itachi menggumam sendiri. Iapun melangkah pergi menuju belakang panggung, melewati Itachi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Salah satu sosok pemuda yang ada di bangku penonton berdiri. "Bagaimana kami bisa memaafkannya jika kesalahannya sangat besar? Dia telah membohongi kami selama bertahun-tahun," seluruh teman Menma menyangka jika Menma adalah orang yang berada, dan hal ini membuat mereka kecewa karena kebohongan Menma. "Tidakkah dia membuat kami sangat konyol?"

Naruto menatap satu-persatu teman Menma yang berdiri, menatap pemuda yang masih menunduk minta maaf itu. "Aku rasa, jika kalian memang ingin berteman dengan seseorang, kalian akan lebih memilih untuk mencoba memberi hukuman padanya dengan cara yang layak daripada menjauhi dia, dan membuat dia tidak sadar terus atas kesalahannya," Naruto angkat bicara, "setidaknya, dengan membantu teman kalian yang salah, kalian menunjukkan pada dirinya, jika kalian berteman bukan hanya sekadar Menma adalah orang berada, pintar, dan sempurna di mata kalian," lanjut Naruto sambil menatap Menma. "Aku berharap bibit-bibit universitas ternama ini tidaklah memiliki pikiran sepicik itu."

Perkataan Naruto membuat teman-teman Menma merenung, termasuk anak-anak lainnya. Semua seperti menimbang-nimbang perilaku Menma. Jika sudah seperti ini, siapa yang salah? Apakah mereka semua selama ini terlihat sangat memilih-milih teman, sehingga Menma merubah jati dirinya seperti ini, dan membohongi banyak orang? Atau, mereka tidak pernah peka terhadap keadaan, dan hanya memperhatikan teman dari luar saja? Sedikitnya, masalah ini menjadi pelajaran tersendiri untuk mereka. Benar. Perilaku menyimpang Menma bukanlah murni kesalahan Menma sendiri, tetapi keadaan lingkungan yang mendesaklah yang membuat Menma menjadi seperti ini.

Salah satu teman Menma berdiri, melewati banyak orang untuk pergi ke atas panggung. Pemuda bertubuh kekar dan sering mendapatkan julukkan Killer Bee menatap Menma yang masih saja menunduk. "Kau bodoh, Menma…," kata Killer Bee ketika di hadapan Menma, "seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu dari awal," lanjutnya, dan mendapatkan anggukkan dari teman-teman Menma yang lain. "Kau membuat kami terlihat buruk di mata orang-orang."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal," Menma berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia merasa bersalah pada teman-temannya, sekaligus pada peserta ujian yang lain karena tingkah egoisnya.

Sejenak suasana hening sampai saatnya Killer Bee menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membohongi kami lagi," tingkah Killer Bee membuat Menma membatu, tidak percaya jika teman baiknya akan memaafkan dirinya yang sudah melakukan kebohongan sebesar ini. "Cepatlah bangun! Atau kau memang berniat tidak ingin berteman dengan kami dan hanya ingin membohongi kami saja?"

Menma berhenti menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Killer Bee dengan mata nanar. Lalu, pemuda itupun menatap Naruto dan Itachii yang tersenyum tipis ke arah dirinya. Setelah itu, Menma menatap Killer Bee kembali, lalu mengadukan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangannya killer Bee, sebagai tanda pertemanan mereka. Kompak, seluruh orang-orang di tempat ini bertepuk tangan, ketika melihat keberanian Menma dalam mengakui kesalahannya. Walau perilaku Menma sungguh menyebalkan, tetapi sikap Menma cukup membuat orang-orang di tempat ini mengerti arti kata keberanian yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda Uchiha menatap satu-persatu penonton di hadapannya. Ia sangat puas ketika melihat Menma masih diterima baik oleh teman-temannya, dan Menma menyadari jika temannya memang murni ingin berteman dengannya, tanpa memandang status. "Setidaknya, mereka masih murni ketika masuk ke tempat ini," Itachi mendengus. Ia pun bersyukur tidak harus menundukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf karena Naruto telah berhasil menyeret Menma ke tempat ini.

Naruto menatap sinis Itachi. "Ya, setidaknya mereka tidak berotak picik sepertimu karena tidak ingin meminta maaf. Mau bagaimanapun kau memiliki kesalahan karena telah membuat sistem yang mudah dibobol seperti itu," Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Otak picik sepertimu memang harus dibersihkan," lanjut Naruto.

Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi tersenyum lebar. "Hahahaha," tawa Itachi, tidak tahan untuk tetap cool, ketika komentar Naruto begitu menggelitik. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, jika kaupun ikut ambil andil dalam proyek ini," Itachi berhenti tertawa. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Setidaknya, aku harap mereka terus memelihara kemurnian sikap mereka itu, dan tidak memiliki pikiran jahat, seperti kita," mata Itachi berubah tajam.

Naruto menatap Itachi dari sudut matanya. "Alasan. Tetap aku berpikir kau hanya tidak ingin meminta maaf, dan merasa senang ketika Menma berhasil aku seret kemari, bukan?" senyuman menyebalkan Naruto muncul di bibir Naruto. "Masalah proyek ini, kau yang lebih banyak bertanggung jawab karena kau adalah direkturnya," Naruto menyeringai dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari panggung.

"He-eh, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau lebih memilihku untuk menjadi direkturnya," Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Otakmu yang picik itu tidak ingin bertanggung jawab pada saat keadaan seperti ini, bukan?" Itachi menyimpulkan perkataan Naruto.

"_Whatever,"_ jawab Naruto di saat Itachi ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Apakah kalian adalah dosen di tempat ini?" tiba-tiba Killer Bee bertanya, dan membuat Itachi, Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Naruto menatap ekspresi Killer Bee yang penuh harap. "Tidak denganku, tetapi dia," Naruto menunjuk Itachi dengan jari jempolnya. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak tahan dengan bau asam mahasiswa-mahasiswa seperti kalian," Naruto melambaikan tangan dari balik punggung. "Jaa~"

Ekspresi Killer berubah menjadi kecewa ketika mendapati jawaban Naruto. Pemuda ini berharap bisa mendapatkan dosen yang menarik seperti Naruto. Tetapi, sikap Naruto yang terlalu nyentrik pasti tidak mungkin mau berurusan dengan anak-anak mahasiswa. Orang seperti naruto lebih banyak mengerjakan pekerjaan menarik di luar sana ketimbang terkunci di sebuah tempat yang bernama universitas.

Wajah Killer Bee yang nampak kecewa membuat Menma mendengus lalu menepuk punggung Killer Bee. "Kau lebih baik jangan berharap dia jadi dosen kita, Bee. Jangan sekalipun berharap." Menma memperingati Killer Bee, walaupun sedikitnya dia yang hanya memiliki seorang paman di dalam kehidupannya berharap mempunyai kakak seperti Naruto atau bisa mengenal lebih jauh pemuda aneh dan menyebalkan itu.

Menma pun berhenti menatap punggung Naruto dan Itachi. Ia melihat ke arah bangku penonton sebelum perhatiannya terfokus pada sosok gadis berambut emas kekuningan yang sedang ada di bangku keong teratas. Gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu masuk penonton dengan ekspresi datar, dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Melihat gadis tersebut wajah Menma mengeras, dan matanya memincing tajam. Perlahan, bibir Menma bergerak mendesiskan kata 'Shion..'

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dengan sangat semangat anak-anak Namikaze dan Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk menyambut Kyuubi di dalam restoran bintang lima ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya asyik mengamati guci-guci yang menjadi hiasan di dalam restoran ini. Entah kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini, tetapi saudaranya dan Sasuke telah berhasil menyeret dirinya untuk berpesta, merayakan kelulusan Kyuubi, sesuai janji mereka beberapa hari lalu. Naruto pun menghela nafas, ketika sang bintang utama belum tiba. Ia mengambil minuman di hadapannya, dan menikmati minuman tersebut sebelum kembali asyik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu Kak Kyuubi!" seru Konan dengan semangat. Ia segera beranjak dari atas kursi, menyambut Kyuubi dengan antusias. Nagato dan Deidara pun tidak jauh sama sikapnya dari Konan ketika melihat kedatangan Kyuubi. "Selamat Kak KYUUBI!" Konan hendak memeluk Kyuubi yang sudah berdiri di samping meja, tetapi Kyuubi menghindari pelukan Konan. "Kak Kyuubi?" Konan heran dengan sikap Kyuubi yang tampak tidak senang. Ia menatap Sasuke dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain, meminta keterangan dari keluarganya yang lain atas sikap aneh Kyuubi.

Ekspresi Kyuubi sangat kontras dengan orang-orang di hadapannya; tidak ada ekpsresi bahagia, terkesan sama sekali dengan pesta kejutan ini. Dengan dingin, Kyuubi menatap satu-persatu anggota keluarganya. "Apa yang ingin kalian selamatkan dariku? Apakah merayakan ketidakberhasilanku sangatlah lucu?" sinis Kyuubi, membuat seluruh keluarga—minus Naruto dan Sasuke—terhenyak kaget.

"Kyuubi, sebaiknya kau duduk…," Sasuke memberi saran agar Kyuubi tenang dan melepas lelah terlebih dahulu.

Kyuubi mendengus, tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Kalian berpestalah sendi—

"DUDUK!" bentak Naruto ketika Kyuubi tidak kunjung bersikap sopan. Seluruh pengunjung restoran tersebut kontan langsung menatap meja—tempat anak-anak Namikaze berada. Naruto menatap dingin Kyuubi. "Sudah aku katakan, jika berada di hadapanku jaga sikapmu," kata Naruto, tidak segan-segan memarahi Kyuubi di depan umum.

"Tetapi sayangnya aku sedang tidak berada di dalam kediamanmu," kali ini Kyuubi tidak menuruti perintah Naruto. Ia terlalu muak dengan semuanya.

Tidak gentar sedikitpun atau tidak peduli tempat, Naruto pun tidak mau kalah galak dari adiknya. "Tidakkah kau malu dengan sikapmu ini MAHASISWA?!" bentak Naruto dengan memberi penekanan pada _title_ baru Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendengus diiringi tawa mencemooh. "Kau lebih memalukkan karena terus berteriak-teriak," lanjutnya. Suasana pun semakin memanas ketika kedua pemuda itu tidak kunjung ada yang mengalah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memijat-mijat pelipisnya karena dua manusia di dekatnya ini tidak kunjung berhenti bertengkar.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali orang-orang senang dengan teriakkanku, jadi mereka tidak akan ada yang keberatan," dengan arrogant-nya, Naruto membalas perkataan Kyuubi. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menatap tajam seluruh pengunjung restoran yang melihat ke arah dirinya dengan bengis, dan kontan membuat pengunjung itu berhenti menatap Naruto, dan lebih memilih terlihat sibuk, seolah-olah tidak tertarik dengan drama pemuda-pemuda tampan di salah satu meja. "See? Mereka sangat mengagumiku diam-diam, dan berpura-pura tidak tertarik dengan urusanku," sindir Naruto, lebih menyindir pada para pengunjung di tempat itu.

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Setelah aku duduk kau mau apa?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Suaranya merendah ketika Kyuubi pun berperilaku cukup bersahabat. "Entahlah. Kau mungkin harus mendengarkan ucapan selamat dari mereka," katanya, sambil menunjuk anak-anak Namikaze yang lain dengan dagu.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Kyuubi mengambil gelas Konan yang ada di atas meja. Lalu, tanpa segan-segan pemuda itupun menyiramkan isi di dalam gelas itu tepat ke wajah Naruto, membuat penampilan Naruto basah kuyup dan lengket karena macha green tea, dalam waktu seketika.

"KAK KYUU?!" anak-anak Namikaze lainnya histeris ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang basah kuyup. Tetapi, Kyuubi yang tidak mengenal takut hanya menatap Naruto dengan menantang. Sedangkan pengunjung lainnya hanya bisa meringis takut, ketika merasakan aura Naruto yang menggelap paska disiram oleh Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, jaga sikapmu," kata Sasuke, memperingati. Ia ingin menghapus cairan yang ada di wajah Naruto, tetapi tangannya sedikit ragu untuk menyentuh Naruto karena sikap Naruto yang paling tidak suka ketika dirinya disentuh oleh orang lain.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak dapat terbaca ekspresi. Seluruh anak-anak Namikaze—minus Kyuubi—mulai cemas, terutama ketika sedikitpun tidak terdengar suara Naruto. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang ini. Apakah dia sangat marah? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto? Kekhawatiran mulai terasa di seluruh pengunjung restoran ini, dan anak-anak Namikaze.

"Selamat, kau telah tersiram olehku," Kyuubi angkat berbicara kembali, tidak cukup hanya dengan menyirami Naruto untuk melepas semua kekesalannya. "Apakah kau tahu beginilah perasaanku, ketika diucapkan selamat? Aku tidak berhasil mencapai keinginan dan kalian mengucapkan selamat padaku?" lanjutnya, dengan tatapan dingin, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. "Kaupun jangan berbicara pintar tentang takdir di saat kau masih bisa marah jika disiram seperti ini. Bukankah takdirmu adalah tersiram olehku, dan kau harus menerimanya?"

SREEETTT!

Gerakan yang sangat mengerikan dari Naruto membuat seluruh orang di dalam restoran itu terperangah, takut, horror, bahkan berteriak histeris. Secara cepat Naruto beranjak dari atas kursi, mengambil pisau steak di depannya, lalu tanpa segan-segan pemuda Uzumaki itu menyabetkan pisau tersebut ke arah wajah Kyuubi yang untungnya cukup lihai menghindari pisau itu. Tetapi, tetap saja kecepatan tangan Naruto yang lebih cepat dari gerakkan menghindar Kyuubi membuat wajah sang Namikaze terluka, terkena sedikit sabetan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak para pengunjung restoran wanita, histeris. Mereka lalu cepat-cepat menutup mulut mereka dengan telapak tangan. Beberapa pelayan mulai berdatangan untuk menghentikan aksi kekerasan di dalam restoran ini.

Pipi Kyuubi yang tergores pun mengeluarkan cairan merah kental, hingga cairan itu menetes pada kerah bajunya.

"Sebaiknya Kak Naru berhenti membaca komik-komik, terutama komik-komik yang memiliki karakter nyaris mirip seperti dirinya," gumam Deidara dengan pandangan sangat horror ketika melihat tingkah menyeramkan Naruto yang tidak segan-segan bertindak seperti Akashi, salah satu tokoh di komik itu.

"Aku berharap suatu saat Kak Naru tidak menjadi fans sejati Titan," Konan menimpali perkataan Deidara.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kaupun bersikap dewasa," Sasuke mulai berdiri, bersiap-siap menyeret Naruto jika pemuda Uzumaki itu ikut berbuat onar, dan tidak bisa menjernihkan kepalanya, layaknya Kyuubi. "Apakah kau tidak malu dengan sikapmu ini?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Naruto melempar pisau di tangannya ke atas meja. Lalu dengan tenang ia kembali duduk, dan mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku celananya. "Daripada aku bersikap merajuk, aku lebih suka menghajar orang yang menyiramku tanpa mengotori tanganku. Setelah itu, aku akan duduk dan menghapus air di wajahku ini. Setidaknya dengan bersikap seperti ini, aku akan terlihat lebih baik dan membetulkan hal yang terlihat masalah bagiku daripada terus merajuk seperti orang bodoh…," Naruto berkata. Ia menghapus kotoran di wajahnya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan, santai. "Aku bukan hanya menerima takdir itu dengan baik, tetapi memperbaiki keadaan, dan… merasa puas karena telah melakukan pembalasan," dengan ekspresi menantang, Naruto menatap Kyuubi.

Tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan restoran. Ia dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya, ketika Sasuke menyadari jika pemuda itu pergi dalam keadaan emosi. Sasuke pun segera beranjak dari atas tempat duduknya untuk mengejar Kyuubi. Sedangkan Namikaze lainnya hanya menatap punggung Kyuubi cemas, lalu menatap Naruto. Mereka semua mendesah pelan, mengutuk malam tidak menggembirakan ini.

.

.

Di depan hotel, tempat restoran itu berada, Kyuubi berdiri—mencari taxi. Ia ingin sekali membunuh kakaknya, tetapi ia masih berpikir logis untuk melakukan itu semua. Kyuubi pun terus menanti taxi sampai terdengar derap kaki dari arah belakang Kyuubi. Menyadari ada orang yang menghampirinya, membuat Kyuubi semakin tergesa-gesa untuk menyegat taxi yang selalu penuh, tidak ada satupun yang kosong karena jam segini banyak sekali orang yang membutuhkan taxi untuk pulang ke rumah dari aktivitas mereka sepanjang hari.

"KYUUBI!" Sasuke memegang pundak Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menepis tangan Sasuke. "Kaupun ingin marah padaku, 'kan?" kata Kyuubi dengan nada sangat sinis. Terlihat sekali jika ekspresi Kyuubi sangat gusar, terutama ketika di hari-hari ini Kyuubi selalu diliputi kecemasan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak..," jawab Sasuke. "Aku datang kemari ingin minta maaf…," Sasuke sangat menyesal. "Maaf aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu. Tetapi Kak Naru, dan adik-adikmu sebenarnya ingin menghiburmu," lanjutnya. "Mereka ingin kau tidak bersedih dan semangat mengikuti tahun ajaran baru…," Sasuke berusaha membuat Kyuubi mengerti.

Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya. "Sudahlah," iapun segera masuk ke dalam taxi kosong yang akhirnya bisa dia cegat. Di saat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah—cemas, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ketika aturan rumah tidak ada jam malam, dan dia bukanlah orang yang berhak untuk melarang Kyuubi yang sudah dewasa kemanapun pemuda itu akan pergi.

"Sial," kutuk Sasuke sambil memutar otaknya.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendamaikan mereka semua?_

Sasuke benar-benar cukup kehabisan ide untuk mengatasi tingkah para Namikaze dan Uzumaki yang selalu keras kepala.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu bola kristal menghiasi seluruh permukaan lantai diskotik, aroma alkohol, serta tembakau yang terbakar menyeruak memenuhi ruangan. Berpasangan bahkan segerombolan manusia asik minum, menari di atas lantai dansa, atau sekadar menonton hiruk-pikuk yang ada di dalam Club malam ini. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari dari dalam ruang VVIP—lantai dua—di tempat ini seorang pemuda bersurai hitam sedang menatap ke sepenjuru diskotik. Ia seperti memantau keadaan tempat itu, ketika di tangannya terdapat segelas minuman beralkohol yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan.

"Berikan minuman biasanya pada wanita di bangku 6," sudah lumrah jika Uchiha, pemuda yang menjadi langganan tempat ini berkata demikian. Ia adalah seorang hunter untuk wanita-wanita muda setiap malamnya, dimana waktunya senggang.

"Baik, Tuan Uchiha," jawab pelayan yang selalu setia melayani Itachi sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan pelanggan nomor satunya ini.

Itachi menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali di atas sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun, matanya masih tetap mengawasi pemandangan di luar sana dari balik kaca yang tidak bisa terlihat jika dari arah luar. Ia mengamati setiap gerak-gerik manusia yang berada di luar ini ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja tiba di dalam club malam ini. Seperti mencari sesuatu, pemuda itu mengitari seluruh penjuru diskotik sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di depan meja bartender dengan wajah kesal. Di saat itulah Itachi yang sedang melihat gerak-gerik bartender menangkap sosok dengan rambut cukup mencolok itu. Untuk seorang Uchiha, hanya melihat fostur tubuh, potongan rambut, dan gaya manusia berjalan sudah menduga orang yang pernah dikenalnya.

Tiba-tiba rasa menggelitik menyelimuti tubuh Itachi. Dengan seringai tidak penuh arti, Itachi keluar dari _sarangnya._ Ia berjalan ke lantai bawah, melewati pasangan muda-mudi yang saling bercumbu di setiap sudut club malam ini. Tidak peduli tatapan memuja, atau desahan mengundang dari setiap wanita yang melihatnya, fokus Itachi hanyalah pada sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di depan meja bartender untuk sekarang ini. Beberapa langkah lagi Itachi tiba di depan pemuda itu, Itachi melihat jika pemuda itu menegluk satu sloki minuman—orang yang di sampingnya—dan menaruh gelas itu di atas meja dengan sangat kasar. Umpatan demi umpatan terdengar dari mulut laki-laki yang duduk di samping pemuda itu, tetapi Itachi segera menggerakan tangannya untuk menghentikan laki-laki yang menghajar pemuda bermata merah itu. Itachi memerintah pelayan untuk mengganti minuman laki-laki itu, dan Itachi pun memerintah laki-laki itu untuk memberi ruang baginya agar bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan sosok yang dia dekati.

"Jika kau sudah menjadi mahasiswaku, kau bisa terkena detensi jika ketahuan diam di tempat seperti ini dengan keadaan mabuk," Itachi berkata tajam, "apakah kau lupa jika aturan di negara kita hanya memperbolehkan anak berumur 21 tahun untuk menegluk alkohol?" Itachi mengambil gelas yang isinya dihabiskan oleh Kyuubi. Ia mengendus gelas itu dan menggumamkan isi dari gelas itu. "Untung saja kadar alkoholnya sangat rendah, jadi tidak akan memabukkan," Itachi terus berbicara dikala Kyuubi menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja bartender dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan kening.

Itachi menatap sejenak kursi kosong di samping Kyuubi yang telah disuguhkan pria di samping Itachi. Itachi duduk di atas kursi itu. "Hei, bangun!" Itachi menarik tubuh Kyuubi, dan hampir saja tubuh Kyuubi terjatuh ke atas lantai jika Itachi tidak segera memeluk pinggang Kyuubi, dan menahan tubuh Kyuubi agar tidak terjatuh. Wajah Itachi sedikit marah. Ia menatap laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau taruh di dalam minumannya?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada mengancam. Sebagai calon dosen pemuda di sampingnya, rasa professional dalam kerjaan tidak mengizinkan salah satu muridnya disentuh semena-mena oleh orang lain.

Ekspresi Itachi yang menyeramkan membuat laki-laki paruh baya itu ketakutan. "A—aku tidak menaruh apapun. Ia hanya datang dengan wajah kesal, memaki-maki ketidakberadaan seseorang yang bernama Shion di tempat ini, lalu meminum minumanku tanpa izin," jawabnya.

Itachi menatap bartender, dan bartender itu menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan kata-kata laki-laki di sampingnya. Lalu, mata Itachi kembali fokus pada Kyuubi. "Kau benar-benar tidak kuat minum dan kau minum alkohol, lalu mabuk dengan seenaknya?!" dengus Itachi. "Hei, sadar bocah!" Itachi menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuubi.

"Nggg…," erang Kyuubi, menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari pipinya. Perlahan mata Kyuubi terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata indah berwarna merah kehijauan yang kini berkabut. Mata Kyuubi mengerjap dan ia terkekeh tidak jelas selagi menatap wajah Itachi. Pipinya merona, ketika hidungnya sedikit memerah. "Shion…," gumam Kyuubi. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya sedikit nungging—menghadap Itachi. Kyuubi memeluk pinggang Itachi, dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Itachi. Terpaksa sang Uchiha harus memegang kedua lengan Kyuubi agar pemuda itu tidak terjungkal dari bangku tinggi ini.

"Ish, kau merepotkan," Itachi mulai menyesal karena telah menghampiri pemuda mabuk ini. "Ming—

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…," isakkan tangis tiba-tiba terdengar dari bibir pemuda di hadapan Itachi, dan membuat Itachi terdiam seketika. "Maafkan aku…shion..," Kyuubi bergumam, menyamankan kepalanya di dada Itachi. "Aku bingung Shion… Aku bingung karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun," desahan terdengar dari bibir Kyuubi dengan diiringi isakkan tangis yang semakin keras. "Untuk mengurusi diriku sendiri saja…aku..aku..tidak bisa…," Kyuubi sedikit cekukan karena efek alkohol. "Sebagai seorang kakak… sebagai seorang kekasih… sebagai seorang Kyuubi… Aku tidaklah berguna…aku adalah manusia tidak layak hidup," tiba-tiba Kyuubi menaiki paha Itachi dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Itachi. "Kau…tinggi..sekarang, ya? Tinggi dalam sehari, kau wanita hebat. Pantas aku mencintaimu seperti ini hehehe. Shion… aku sudah dewasa… harusnya aku lebih tinggi…"

Seluruh orang di sekitar Itachi menatap Itachi horror. Pria di samping Itachi sedikit menggeser, menyangka jika sang Uchiha adalah _gay._ Tetapi, Itachi tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan diracaukan bocah yang duduk di atas pahanya ini.

Kyuubi menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Itachi. "Shion… aku manja, ya?" Kyuubi terkekeh pelan, dan menyeringai tidak biasanya. "Tetapi.. Shion…," jeda Kyuubi. Ia mendongakan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau pasti senang… senang kan berdekatan denganku walaupun aku..seperti ini," Kyuubi menjilat selintas bibir Itachi, dan membuat sang Uchiha membelalakan mata. "Ayo, Shion… aku..," Kyuubi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kamu..," Kyuubi menunjuk dada Itachi. "Sudah dewasa…," Kyuubi masih bisa tersenyum sensual walaupun keadaannya sudah tidak karuan seperti ini. "Kita bisa berciuman kalau… hehehe.. sekarang," Kyuubi mengeluskan lidahnya pada bibir Itachi, lebih agresif dari beberapa detik lalu.

Secara reflek Itachi menanggapi ransangan Kyuubi pada bibirnya. Sebagai seorang _pemburu_, ciuman adalah hal yang sangat lumrah, namun baru kali ini Itachi merasakan ciuman dari seorang laki-laki. Tidak disangka bibir pemuda _arrogant_ ini lembut, dan pahit—sisa dari alkohol—menyebabkan _addicted. _Cumbuan Itachi pada bibir Kyuubi berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan keras. Ia memeluk pinggang dan kepala Kyuubi dengan erat. Itachi melumat bibir Kyuubi; mengulum, menarik, dan menggigit bibir Kyuubi, hingga sang Uchiha yakin bibir Kyuubi akan membengkak dikala ciuman ini usai.

"Ciuman pertama kita, Shion..," Kyuubi berbisik lembut, tampak senang di tengah-tengah ciumannya yang semakin memanas.

_Pertama, ahn?_

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, Itachi hanya bisa mendengus. Itachi pun lebih memperkeras ciumannya pada Kyuubi, menikmati setiap sudut di bibir Kyuubi, dan membuat Kyuubi mendesah nikmat. Itachi mulai memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa sangat menikmati ciumannya dengan seorang laki-laki.

_Kau sangat beruntung karena untuk pertama kali berciuman,_

_Dengan seorang good kisser seperti diriku,_

Batin Itachi, berbangga hati.

"Puurrr…," suara lembut yang aneh terdengar dari bibir Kyuubi, membuat Itachi heran.

Ciuman panas Kyuubi dan Itachi usai setelah Kyuubi tidak lagi membalas ciuman mereka. Itachi yang menahan belakang kepala Kyuubi, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuubi, hendak menatap pemuda di atas pahanya ini. Namun, kepala Kyuubi langsung terbenam di pundak Itachi. Nafas Kyuubi yang lembut berhembus meniup leher Itachi, dan dengkuran kecil seperti seekor kucing kecil terdengar dari bibir Kyuubi. Setelah melakukan agresi di mulut Itachi, dengan seenaknya Kyuubi tertidur nyenyak di pangkuan Itachi.

"Puuurrrr…," dengkuran seperti kucing itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Kyuubi.

Tangan Itachi bergerak, usil mengelus cuping Kyuubi. Ia menelusuri daun telinga Kyuubi dengan punggung jarinya sebelum jarinya berpindah pada belakang telinga Kyuubi. Dengan sedikit sentuhan di belakang telinga, tidur Kyuubi semakin nyenyak, dan dengkuran rasa suka seperti seekor kucing terdengar lebih keras. Seringai pun tersirat di bibir Itachi. Layaknya seekor kucing, Kyuubi menjilat-jilat kecil leher Itachi di dalam tidurnya, dan menggosok-gosok wajahnya dengan tangan, selagi jilatan Kyuubi terasa membasahi leher Itachi dan tangan Kyuubi sendiri.

"_Little kitten_," Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus dagu Kyuubi, tetapi senyuman itu menghilang dikala otaknya mengingat tingkah Kyuubi yang selama ini hampir saja menghancurkan karirnya. Aura Itachi berubah gelap, dan membuat seluruh orang yang melihatnya merinding ketakutan. "Kau ingin mendengar dongeng malam yang menyenangkan, _kucing kecil_?" dengan suara lembut dan berbahaya, Itachi berkata. Ia mengelus kepala Kyuubi—masih memakai punggung jarinya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi bersandar pada meja bartender, menyamkankan posisinya dikala Kyuubi memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Itachi menopang pipinya dengan kepalan tangan yang bersandar pada meja itu. "Malam ini, aku Uchiha Itachi bertemu dengan binatang yang aneh," Itachi mulai bercerita. "Di siang hari dia sangat galak, dan menyebalkan melebihi iblis, hingga aku katakan saja dia seperti siluman rubah licik…," Itachi memulai permainannya, "namun, pada malam hari dia sangat manis, seperti kucing kecil kehilangan induknya; manja dan berlagak minta dikasihani," Itachi memegang dagu Kyuubi dan mendongakan kepala Kyuubi, hingga sang Uchiha bisa melihat wajah Kyuubi.

"….," dengan erat Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tapi, kau tahu apa yang Uchiha pikirkan dan ingin dia lakukan?" Itachi mendesis. "Dia—Uchiha Itachi, tidaklah pernah mudah terbujuk dengan rayuan hewan seperti kucing kecil, ataupun hewan apapun. Dia tidak menyukai hewan, cenderung membenci binatang pembohong itu," lanjutnya. Ia melepas dagu Kyuubi dengan kasar, hingga Kyuubi kembali tertidur di pundaknya. "Melihat binatang manja seperti itu Itachi tidaklah iba, melainkan membuat sang Uchiha… ingin memasukannya ke dalam neraka terdalam," seringai iblis tersirat di bibir Itachi. "Mendengarkan binatang itu meronta kesakitan sebagai bentuk balas dendam..," Itachi mengelus pipi Kyuubi. "Balas dendam Uchiha Itachi yang sangat manis," lanjutnya, menjanjikan Kyuubi sesuatu yang mematikan. "—Karena tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa lolos dari Itachi, setelah orang itu mempermalukan dirinya," sorot mata Itachi pun berkilat penuh kemarahan dan rasa kesal.

Itachi tidak akan pernah melupakan dendamnya,

Walau hanya sedikit kesalahan yang dilakukan orang tersebut,

Tidak akan pernah.

.

Dasar orang pendendam!

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Kami pergi ke supermarket dulu, Kakak!"

Nagato, Deidara, Konan berpamitan, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di depan lift. Mereka bertiga berlari-lari kecil menuju supermarket yang ada di lobby gedung apartemen ini. Seperti anak-anak kebanyakan, ketika adik Naruto hendak membeli makanan ringan, sedangkan Konan membeli persediaan pembalut yang habis.

Pintu lift terbuka membuat tatapan Naruto pada ketiga punggung adiknya berhenti. Ia masuk ke dalam lift dengan diiringi Sasuke. Saling bersebrangan, dan menyudut di ujung lift dilakukan oleh Sasuke setelah menekan tombol lift. Suasana hening pun tercipta di dalam benda ini ketika tidak ada satupun di antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang angkat bicara. Sasuke menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya. Ia meneliti wajah Naruto yang tampak sedang di dalam mood tidak baik. Tetapi, ada beberapa hal yang harus Sasuke katakan, dan dia tidak dapat mengatakan hal tersebut jika di depan adik-adik Naruto.

"Sebaiknya, kau bersikap lebih lembut pada adik-adikmu, Naruto!" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin. Seperti biasa, pasti Sasuke akan mulai berceramah. "Hal apa yang mendasarimu agar bisa mengaturku?" tanya Naruto dengan sinis. "Kau tidak mempunyai hak sama sekali untuk mengoreksiku," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lebih menyamankan punggung dan samping tubuhnya pada dinding lift. "Tidak. Sedikitpun. Kau. Mempunyai. Hak. Mengaturku. Ingat itu Sasuke!" Naruto menekan setiap katanya. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan?"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu kasar seperti itu? Seingatku, ayah tidak pernah mengajarkan anak-anaknya bersikap seperti itu," Sasuke memilih bersikap acuh pada perkataan Naruto yang tajam.

"Jangan sebut kata 'ayah' di depan wajahku. Kau membuatku semakin muak. Jika kau ingin, kau bisa membawa Namikaze-Namikaze itu pergi karena aku tidak butuh mereka," Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. "Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran mereka."

"Tidak butuh. Tidak butuh. Tidak butuh. Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal demikian?" Sasuke mendesis berbahaya. "Tidakkah kau menyadari jika sifatmu itu sangat patut dikasihani? Kau seperti seseorang yang kekurangan perasaan kasih sayang, dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri di dunia gelap entah-berantah sana," Sasuke tertawa mencemooh, menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Lihatlah, kau sangat menggelikan!"

Naruto mulai bereaksi dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Oke, aku sudah muak denganmu!" seru Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat nyalang. "Kau pergilah dari kediamanku! Pergi sana! Aku benar-benar muak denganmu, dan aku berharap tidak akan melihatmu kembali. Jika kau masih ada di dalam rumahku, aku akan—aku akan—" Naruto menimbang-nimbang hal yang cocok untuk mengancam atau benar-benar membuat Sasuke takut.

"Kau akan apa, jika aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan dirimu?" Sasuke menjawab tenang. Tetapi sedetik kemudian mata Sasuke membulat, ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat mata Naruto terbelalak, tidak mengerti. "A—apa maksudmu kau tidak akan meninggalkan diriku? A—apakah—" Naruto bertanya menyelidik. "Jangan katakan…," mulut Naruto membuka-tutup. "Jangan katakan… SUATU SAAT DENGAN ALASAN TIDAK INGIN MENINGGALKANKU, KAU AKAN MEMBAWA KELUARGAMU, ANAKMU, ENTAHLAH APALAGI KE DALAM KEHIDUPANKU?! KAU BERLAGAK BAIK UNTUK MEMANFAATKAN SELURUH FASILITASKU?! KAU PICIK, KAU GILA.. Ka—kau _INLANDER_, _TIRAN_!" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Tuduhan Naruto membuat Sasuke terhenyak kaget. Tetapi, dia sedikit bersyukur, Naruto tidak menyadari secara jelas makna dibalik ucapan Sasuke barusan. Mau bagaimanapun, dituduh sebagai orang berkasta rendah oleh Naruto, lebih baik daripada terdakwa sebagai seseorang yang brengsek, kurang ajar, dan berani-beraninya mencintai seorang anak dari orang yang telah menjadi pahlawan bagi Sasuke sendiri. _Well_, _inlander_ terdengar lebih baik, dan setidaknya dia tidak akan dicap sebagai seorang _gay_, brengsek, _plus _tidak tahu diri.

"Hentikan pikiran gilamu, Naruto! Aku tidak mungkin serendah itu," jawab Sasuke, sinis. "Aku tidak mungkin membawa keluargaku ke hadapanmu di waktu kelak nanti untuk menggunakan fasilitasmu," Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

Mata Naruto memincing tajam, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Ekspresinya pun berubah menjadi tenang kembali. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Apa yang bisa menjamin perkataan manusia zaman sekarang. Seorang pria pun bisa mencampakkan istrinya yang selalu menunggunya hingga maut menjemputnya—melanggar janjinya sebagai seorang suami yang menyayangi keluarga," selintas dari pantulan dinding lift yang menyembunyikan ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke melihat tatapan Naruto yang berubah sendu sebelum kembali menajam.

Sikap Naruto, dan tatapan Naruto selintas tadi membuat darah berdesir di tubuh Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan rasa pahit di dalam mulut Naruto, dan cekikan di tenggorokan Naruto, ketika ingatan masa lalu merasuk ke dalam pikiran pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melihat Naruto berteriak-teriak, atau memaki seperti biasanya, daripada bersikap dingin dan berusaha memendam rasa sakitnya seperti ini. Ada apa dengan dirinya, dan kenapa pertahanan di dalam tubuh Sasuke seperti runtuh? Tidak dapat mencegah dirinya sendiri, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Naruto, menenangkan kekalutan yang ada di dalam diri Naruto.

"Naru..," Sasuke hendak menyentuh pundak Naruto, ketika lampu lift berkelap-kerlip. Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali, menepis pikiran gilanya untuk sementara waktu.

GREEEKKKK..

Bunyi mengerikan terdengar dari atas lift, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan melihat langit-langit.

"Ada apa lagi?" gumam Naruto dengan nada yang masih terdengar tenang untuk ukuran orang yang sebentar lagi akan mengalami nasib yang mengerikan.

Lampu lift berkelap-kelip sebelum mati total. Guncangan pun terjadi di dalam lift. Naruto yang sedikit maju dari dinding lift hampir terjatuh sebelum Sasuke secara reflek merasakan gerakan Naruto, dan segera menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak terjatuh ke atas lantai. Lampu pun kembali menyala seiring berhentinya goncangan. Rupanya gempa cukup besar telah membuat gedung ini sedikit terganggu. Dengan keadaan masih terkejut, Sasuke melihat ke arah langit-langit. Ia mengamati semuanya, memastikan jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

Lalu, semua pun kembali dalam kondisi normal.

"Sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi," bisik Naruto yang juga masih terkejut atas kejadian barusan.

Hembusan angin di wajah Sasuke membuat sang Uchiha tersadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Perlahan, Sasuke melihat posisi dirinya sendiri. Tidak disangka, salah satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Naruto, ketika satu tangannya lagi menahan kepala Naruto di bagian belakang agar tidak terbentur dinding lift. Tas jinjing Sasuke pun terlupakan begitu saja di atas lantai lift. Sedangkan Naruto memegang jas Sasuke dengan erat. Wajah dan tubuh mereka sangatlah dekat, nyaris rapat, terlebih ketika Naruto mendongakan kepala, dan mereka saling bertatapan. Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang sangat wangi, ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu mendongakan kepalanya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat.

"Hick.. hick..," Sasuke mulai cekukkan, tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"_Baik," jawab Neji, kembali fokus pada penjelasannya. "Intinya, jika kau benar-benar jatuh cinta, atau cinta tragis, dan jika bertepuk sebelah tangan, terus penyakit itu dibiarkan, kau akan menderita, seluruh indera perasa akan menolak logikamu, dan kau hanyalah akan menjadi seperti budak dari perasaanmu yang menepuk angin itu," Neji menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, dan Sasuke hanya berpikir tidak perlu jatuh cintapun dia akan menjadi budak Naruto—pelayan di kediaman Uzumaki, "Indera peraba, penglihatan, penciuman, dan pengecap semakin lama akan selalu menginginkan dirimu untuk mendekati dirinya. Kau akan selalu ingin melindungi, dan secara reflek selalu berusaha membuat dia tenang, itulah yang dinamakan cinta—cinta yang cukup mengerikan jika terfokus pada orang yang salah," tatapan Neji masih belum teralihkan._

Mata Naruto terbelalak, ketika menyadari Sasuke telah menyentuh tubuhnya yang suci dan selalu bebas dari kuman dan virus ini. "Ka—kau MENYENTUHKU?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Naruto, tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, hingga bau mint yang menyejukkan dan menyiksa membuat Sasuke melayang, nyaris lepas kendali. Naruto hendak mendorong Sasuke. "LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI TUBUH—

_Astaga!_

Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia hampir mengendus rambut Naruto.

Dorong.

Pemuda Uchiha itu lebih dahulu menjaga jarak dirinya dengan Naruto. Ia mendorong Naruto, dan membuat belakang kepala Naruto terbentur ke dinding lift, dan seketika kepala Naruto terasa berkunang-kunang di saat Sasuke mendorongnya cukup keras.

"Issshhh," Naruto meringis sakit sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, dan dengan secepat kilat Sasuke mengambil tasnya, lalu menekan tombol lift agar menuju lantai lebih atas sebelum pintu lift tertutup, meninggalkan Naruto di dalam sana.

Sadar dengan kebrengsekan Sasuke, Naruto langsung beraksi. "TEME!" Naruto berusaha bangkit untuk mengejar Sasuke, tetapi pintu lift sudah tertutup, dan Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat tidak jelas sambil menekan-nekan tombol _open _yang tidak kunjung membukakan pintu lift itu. "TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto berteriak frustasi karena Sasuke benar-benar tidak dapat dikejar dan dia hajar.

.

.

"Hick.. Hick..," cekukkan Sasuke tidak kunjung berhenti.

Dengan wajah pucat-pasi dan kaki lemas Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi pintu lift. Tatapannya menerawang, masih belum sadar dari peristiwa beberapa detik yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak sanggup lagi melangkah, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di samping pintu lift. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tasnya di atas lantai, menurunkan tubuhnya dengan lemas, duduk di atas lantai. Ia memegang dadanya. Rasa berdebar-debar masih ada, dan aroma tubuh Naruto yang khas (lembut dan maskulin) masih tersimpan di dalam memori otak Sasuke. Bahkan, setiap lekukkan wajah Naruto masih bisa Sasuke gambarkan dalam sebuah kanvas imajinasi. Sasuke menggeram pelan sambil menggertakan giginya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia memiliki ketertarikan pada Naruto. Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta… bukan?

"Tidak mungkin hahahaha—," Sasuke melipat kedua kakinya dan tertawa—mentertawakan dirinya. "Tidak mungkin karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki, dan kakakku," gumam Sasuke. Ia menerawang mencoba mencari celah sisi Naruto yang bisa membuat Sasuke membenci pemuda itu dalam waktu seketika.

Naruto itu…

Wangi sekali.

Tampan.

Berkelas.

Bawel.

Ya... dia.. bawel

Tapi Keren.

Kasar.

Tapi Tampan.

Menyebalkan.

Tapi penuh kejutan.

Seperti setan

Tapi….

Banyak tapinya!

"BRENGSEK!" Sasuke memukul tembok di belakangnya, ketika cekukkannya semakin keras. "Si—HICK—al. Sial. HICK! Si—HICK! HICK! SI—HICK—al! Banyak Ta—hick—HICK—pinya," Sasuke mengutuk perasaannya anehnya pada Naruto. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berharap cekukkannya menghilang, "SIAL, BRENG—HICK—SEK! Aku tidak tahu cara membuat dia hilang dari pikiranku," Sasuke kembali meremas rambutnya, dengan tubuhnya yang terus cekukkan. "HENTIKAN CE—HICK—HICK—KUKAN INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sasuke kembali memukul tembok di belakangnya, dan berteriak—membuat kerusuhan di dalam gedung apartemen itu.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

**Thx to yang ga login: **

Uchiha enji, yuzuru, takberakun, anggi, Zen Ikkika, Amelia, yuichi, lupapass2949, Awan, lemonade, Fujo Fujo Sang, aya-chan, purieCloudsYesungie, Kitsune no Sasunaru, elmo, Okushi, fujo addict, chika, yurika46, ryu, Jessie, iians troui, DiebleNoAngeloNero, RiYuki, Inez, Fitria, Guest, UzumakiDesy, nanda, Sunny.

Jawaban pertanyaan yang sering ditanyain:

1. Ini SasuNaru atau NaruSasu: Ini SasuNaru, Taz masih sadar kok waktu nulis pairingnya  
2. Fanfic ini cepet nggak dilanjutinnya: ini dilanjutin hehehe..  
3. Bisa tambahin Itakyuu? Mereka udah punya porsi main di cerita ini masing2

4. Kenapa Taz nggak buat fanfic Mpreg: Taz nggak terlalu ngerti kenapa cowok bisa hamil  
5. Yurika 46, hallo juga!

6. Kenapa Itachi ngusir Sasuke? Jawabannya bisa ditemuin nanti oke.

7. Konflik ini bakal berat kayak metamorf? Nggak juga, sih, kayaknya. Malah banyak anehnya #plak

8. CTBS nggak hiatus, kan? nggak kok. Tenang aja.

9. Ayah Naru udah tiada atau bangkrut? Ayah Naru udah meninggal.

Sekian balasan review dari Taz. Sampai jumpa lagi di Crimson untuk pembaca crimson, dan ah..ah..ah.. Jika tidak membaca cerita kedua itu, sampai jumpa lagi di wow chapter 4. Jaa~


End file.
